Journey to my Soul's other self
by ulyses birdwing
Summary: Re-posted. Follow Bella on her journey to find out what the true meaning of home and family. She is assisted by her dead grandmother, 2 fairy-godmothers and the fabulous Whitlock brothers. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi dearest readers in twilight land, I'm re-posting this story in separate chapters, finally!

This is the first in a series of stories, following Bella and her journey through life.

This story is M rated. There will be sexual content, although, I'm keeping the offensive language to a minimum.

Ms Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters, the lucky lady. I own a goldfish.

* * *

><p><strong>Journey to my soul's other self.<strong>

**Chapter One. What the hell do I do now?**

Dear Nan,

I just had to start writing this whole situation down.

I'm sure you'd have plenty to say if you were here with me today. Even though you're on the other side, it doesn't mean that I don't value your great listening skills and powers of observation.

Here's the thing Nan, how did everything manage to get so messed up?

I tried to be good.

I tried to be considerate, a good student, polite, quiet, thoughtful, obliging, friendly, but it was never enough.

Me; Bella Swan being a dutiful daughter, smiling and keeping everything on track was something Renee never took any notice of.

Nan, how did your only daughter Renee manage to be such a thoughtless airhead?

Renee sure did notice when her social life was impacted, or there were things that I wasn't able to handle. I mean there was only so much that Charlie's child support cheque and my part time job could pay for.

I've tried hard to talk to Renee. If things aren't to her liking, she chooses not to hear them. I've lost count of the times I have tried.

Apparently I am 'dragging her down with my negative vibes'.

Shouldn't a kid spend her childhood happy and supported?

Isn't a mother supposed to hear her child?

Why would a mother not hear her child's cries?

Wouldn't most mothers care if her child is feeling unsafe in her own home?

I always feel unsafe thanks to Renee's choice of the men she always drags home.

Renee never let small things like have a kid, or not enough money get in the way of having a 'good time'.

For the last three years, since you passed on Nan, things have really gone down hill.

You are the only one I can confide in Nan; no one would believe me would they?

Of all the creeps hanging around with Renee, Phil has to be the most sneaky, the most devious and unfortunately for me, the one who Renee trusts the most. She's finally agreed to marry him!

Last night was the last straw. He cornered me in the kitchen. Rene had flaked out on the sofa snoring. They had both been celebrating their upcoming wedding. Whisky was what they consumed this time. Usually vodka was their choice of poison.

Phil pinned me against the kitchen cupboards. I was trying to quietly make a sandwich for my dinner. He crept up behind me before I heard him. I felt trapped there, his arms either side of me. He blearily eyed me, whisky fumes strong on his breath, and he told me he had great plans for us.

He stated that he and I were going to become a lot closer, real soon. In fact as soon as he could move in with us, I should be prepared for learning all about how to please a man. He told me that I should get used to getting to know him really, really well. So well, that once I was 18, he'd probably replace Renee for me.

He laughed and said that I was what got him interested in Renee in the first place. I caught his eye. I was a sweet little thing just waiting to be shown the ways of the world. He confided in me then that he 'preferred the young ones. They don't fight back, they can be trained.' _Ugh the sicko creep!_

What _hell_ am I in? _What do I do_? He is three times my weight, easily a foot taller than me. How do I fight him off?

Just as he was leering a bit closer into my face, with his disgusting smelly body, he swayed to the side and lost his balance, crashing to the floor. I was able to make my escape to my room and lock myself in, thank God!

He made me feel sick and shaky. What kind of man professes love for a woman, like Renee and at the same time not only eyes off her kid, but propositions her under-age daughter like a sure thing?

What the hell was I supposed to do, agree to his obnoxious idea of playing happy families?

Or attempt to tell my idiot mother what he intended to do?

She didn't take any notice before. I told her in no uncertain terms that I didn't like her various male visitors coming into my room. The men she bought home always woke me suddenly at any hour of the night, stumbling into my room. Creeps always either trying to feel me up, or playing with themselves while pretending to find to loo.

"Oops, sorry honey, I must have got the wrong door and come in here by mistake!"

"Heck! I thought this was Renee's room, you look so much like her in the dark!"

Not one of these men acted like they really cared for my welfare. Not one of them cared. I guess those were the ones who a woman like Renee attracted. They were just as thoughtless and selfish as her.

She told me to stop being such a drama queen and _imagining_ that they would do anything bad. I obviously misunderstood their innocent intentions!

I just needed to start trusting these nice, friendly men, they never meant any harm!

Who was she kidding? She had been telling me this for a few years now, ever since she started dragging random men home from the bar.

The last time Phil happened to make his way under my bed covers, I woke up with a start, kicking and screaming like a wounded banshee before he left the room.

The very next morning, I went next door and borrowed my neighbour's tool kit and fixed a heavy-duty lock on the inside of my bedroom door. I was determined he would never have the chance to creep up on me in bed again. I hated him. I certainly wasn't going to make it easy for him to rape me.

Now I came and went through my window. Renee never bothered to question why my bedroom door didn't open any more. Luckily Renee is blind to my movements.

**I just wish that she wasn't so deaf to my requests!** What the hell am I going to do with filthy Phil's idea of being the ideal caring step father?

Maybe Nan, you might come up with something to save me from this crappy mess that is my life? I'd certainly appreciate any divine intervention on your side Nan.

I'm open to all the help I can get right now.

I can't handle this on my own anymore.

Only you can help me Nan!

I beg you to help.

Please, please don't leave me here to suffer alone anymore.

I miss you and love you.

Maybe send down some inspiration in a dream? Perhaps an angel to fly me away from this hell-hole?

Any miracles will be gladly received!

I'm going to try to catch some sleep and hope Phil doesn't figure a way to open my bedroom window in the night. I think he's probably still flaked out on the kitchen floor. (He's a nasty excuse for a human being.)

Send me some sweet dreams Nan, I sure could use them!

Your Bella always xxx

* * *

><p>Please feel free to review! I love feedback!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: MS Meyer owns Twilight, I own some old jeans.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two. Ask and ye shall receive.<strong>

Dear Nan,

I've got to thank you for the restful sleep last night. I'm surprisingly refreshed! Who would have thought after last night's drama? I'm writing this lying in bed, stretching and yawning after one of the best sleeps that I've had in ages.

I wasn't disturbed once. I still can't hear any noises coming from the rest of the house.

I had the best dream with you in it! It was clear as day, in brilliant technicolour!

There was a wonderful new place, where I lived in peace and joy; with a heap of friendly eccentric artists, a waterfall, a scruffy dog and a horse called Daisy.

Strange, but it felt so real!

Apart from your voice telling me over and over, that all will be well and to never fear; there was a beautiful girl in the dream who felt really familiar, I couldn't remember her name. We got very close and shared our heartache and fell into each other, a sort of merging? Maybe it was love, maybe she was an angel, or a friend perhaps?

Curious!

I've never really felt attracted to any of the guys at school, or in this neighbourhood and certainly never any of Renee's bar flies that she drags home. On the other hand, I've never been attracted to girls either. Maybe the dream girl was symbolic of something? Or someone? Who knows?

At this moment in time; if I was forced to choose between loving men or loving women; I'd probably be likely to come down in favour of females; because apart from a few exceptions, I've found that a lot of males are just plain creepy and hard to trust.

I have never been remotely attracted to anyone, ever.

Mind you, I'm still only 15, and I've got a lot years left if I live to be your age Nan.

Maybe there will be someone to love somewhere in my future? I suppose I should at least try and be hopeful and not let the shit at home get me down.

In my dream last night was a strong second part, which included my two next door neighbours. I'm friendly with Steve and Vladimir; they kindly lend me their tools and also used to babysit me when I was small. They laughingly refer to themselves as 'my very own fairy godmothers!' I guess it was a play on words and their camp lifestyle. They love to lend me dress-up clothes for Halloween and happily drag me along to all the gay pride marches.

The dream was crystal clear, my two gay next door neighbours held the key to solving my current dilemma with Renee and Phil. Maybe it might be worth the risk to knock on their door?

If it gets too embarrassing to ask for help, I could just leave and try and call Charlie instead. Not that my father would be much help, living in the other side of the country thousands of miles away in Washington state, rather than here in Arizona.

* * *

><p>Hey Nan you'd be so proud of me!<p>

I was slipping out of my window on the way to Steve and Vlad's place, when Steve's face popped up over the side fence.

He called out, "Bella darrrling, you've got to come over right this minute! I haven't got a moment to lose! Get your cute butt over here! I need your advice on a life and death situation!"

I had to laugh; only Steve could have a life threatening drama this early on a Saturday morning. You remember Nan, how he used to keep you amused with all his antics?

Anyway, once I got over to his side of the fence, he grabbed my arm and told me I was to only one in the whole world who could help him.

Apparently I had the perfect figure to model his new line of vintage-print aprons and he needed to use me this very afternoon in his show. It turned out that Hank and Didier his previous models had gone over to the dark side, and had decided to model for his arch-enemy instead. Who knew that the world of experimental fashion and fibre-art was so fraught with dissention and drama?

Steve's apron creations were inspired by a lot of your fabrics Nan. You remember all of the old stock you kept from the haberdashery store you used to run in the 1950's and '60's?

Steve's turned a lot of your old fabric into the yummiest range of aprons. He's determined to get into the slow food/comfort food movement, also a nostalgia and longing for the simpler times that he is certain that rich baby boomers are experiencing.

According to Steve, his aprons inspire the wearers to create better tasting food and happy homes. (It's nice to have some dreams of nice food and happy homes, I wish I did.)

I can't speak for the baby boomers like Renee and Phil, but I like his aprons and he always makes me smile. It looks like Vlad and I are going to strut our stuff up and down the runway! Just cross your fingers that I don't fall flat on my face! I'm hoping that he doesn't make me wear high heels; then I'd be doomed for sure!

* * *

><p>Well Nan, this afternoon was a true triumph. Steve and Vlad were beside themselves and couldn't stop hugging me and squealing like 6 year old girls on a sugar high.<p>

I can't stop smiling like a loon! I didn't trip up once!

Steve got approached by a gallery owner who wanted to stock all of his aprons. He was so thrilled; it makes me happy to hang with them both.

On the way home from the show's after-party, they chatted with me. With a little prodding they wheedled the details of my shitty home-life out of me.

Vlad turned to look at me, sitting in their backseat feeling nervous about the latest Renee and Phil fiasco which I had just described to them. They were shocked, silent for a moment and then turned to each other.

"Bella hon, that's just not ok! You're going to have to come and move in with us! No arguments! We aren't going to let Phil and Renee ruin your life and get away with it, are we Steve?"

"Hell no! Not over my dead body! We loved your darling grandmother too much to ever let you down. All we need to do is move you into the spare room; you know it will be a pleasure to have you as our special guest."

"Remember when we used to have you over when you were a cute little button, and I used to sew up those funny little sundresses and create lacy crotchet cardigans? You were such a sweet little thing. Nowadays you're going for that dark baggy, _'I'm not really here, invisible look'_. Like you're trying to hide from those scary losers your mom brings home?"

"Err, yeah, I guess?" I went that beet-root colour, shaking my head trying to find something interesting to see out of the window to distract me from my anxiety.

"I would love more than anything to spend more time at your place guys, but are you completely sure I won't be in the way?" I squeaked.

The boys just laughed and gave each other a look and smirked at me.

"You know we just love you Bella, you'd be a joy to have at our place!"

Steve gave me a look. "We understand that black is a classic, but it really isn't doing anything to bring out your beautiful complexion. You know, warmer tones always show up your lovely hair and eyes and help your skin glow. Maybe I could have a bit of a scavenge around in my dress-up collection for something that you can wear on your birthday next weekend. In fact, I'm sure Steve's got just the thing in your size." Vlad smiled at me knowingly, "and you know, I could give your hair a little shape and texture, maybe put a few highlights in it, and spice up your look a bit."

"Are you sure Vlad?"

"Oh heavens yes! Hair like yours is what we call in the trade 'virgin' hair. It's never been touched, pure and it's truly a hair stylist's wet dream!

You have the face and hair that I could use in the new ad I'm creating for the salon.

I think you could be our new face, what do you think?"

Steve started bouncing up and down in the driver's seat, "oh yes, yes! I can see it now, she'd be perfect."

"Don't you need someone blonde and curvier, for that kind of modelling Vlad?" I wasn't sure what they were getting so excited about. I was dark-haired, brown eyed and straight up and down. I'm definitely not the usual model type.

"But darrrling, Bella, you don't see yourself clearly at all! Brunettes are definitely the new latest big thing! Just of think Audrey Hepburn, Kate Middleton, Princess Mary of Denmark, Angelina Jolie and all of those other lovely graceful women. Your posture, bone structure and flawless skin give you the edge; you could hold _'the look'_ without even trying. Just give it a go, please Bella? If you don't like it I won't ask you to do it again. Just try it once for me, pretty please?"

"Yes, you have the look Vlad's Vamps needs!" squealed Steve.

"Oh heck, why not? I'm sure I couldn't look any worse than I usually do. I trust you both to not make me look any dorkier than normal." I had to sigh and shake my head. Not only had I got a supportive safe place to live, but these two were going to give me a new look, new colours to wear and a scary job being the face and hair for Vlad's salon.

How did life just manage to turn on a dime so fast? Maybe they are my special fairy godmothers after all! I guess you already knew that, didn't you Nan?

* * *

><p>Please review, I'd love to know what you think, thanks!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ms. Stephanie Meyer owns the whole of Twilight and is a great inspiration. I own my massage table.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three. Breathe in, breathe out.<strong>

So Nan,

Here I am just remembering everything that happened yesterday, waking up in Vlad and Steve's spare room.

They were hilarious last night when we arrived back at their place; they insisted that I'll never sleep another night in Renee's house. I was more than happy to agree with them, but didn't want to put them to any trouble. They weren't taking no for an answer and threw their arms around my shoulders and walked me inside their home.

"Look hon, my guess is that Renee hasn't even missed you yet. If you want to tell her tomorrow morning when all we go over for your clothes, then we'll all be there to give her the news that you are our fabulous new housemate, ok?"

I just grinned and nodded. I felt like a big weight had been lifted from my shoulders. No more worrying about Phil making unexpected visits to my bedroom in the night or utility bills not being paid due to Renee's crazy spending.

"Ok, I'll agree to be your new housemate, if you at least let me contribute something towards the bills and food. As well as doing my share of chores, I don't want you to feel burdened with having me here, alright?"

"Bella sweetie, you couldn't possibly a burden, we enjoy your company way too much. So stop worrying about all of that boring stuff, we'll sort it out in the morning."

"Heaven's yes! You mustn't worry, it will prematurely age your lovely skin, and we can't have that, can we? You can change anything you like in this room, it's yours for as long as you want it."

Steve waved his hand up and around like a game show hostess, "you know this room is hardly ever used except to store things, so you make it however you like, I'll help you."

I didn't know what to say, I was nearly in tears with their kindness and generosity, so I hugged them both and said thanks.

"Hey, no crying otherwise I'll have to get the tissues! You help us just as much as we help you, so we're even ok? Let's get you some sheets and blankets to make up the fold-out bed; the bathroom's only got the best hair and skin products, so go crazy with those, try it all out. Steve's about your build, he can lend you some tees and pyjama bottoms."

"Oh my PJ's I got last Christmas and still haven't been worn; they'd be perfect on you. And if you feel like any frocks, we have dozens of vintage ensembles just screaming your name from the wardrobe. You'd look a treat in them!"

So you see Nan, I'm in great hands, and I'm looking forward to moving out and seeing how Renee takes it. I bet she doesn't even hear me. As long as the move doesn't impose on her, I don't think she'll give a fig. In fact if I tell her that I'm moving out for her to have more room and privacy with Phil, she'd probably jump at the chance. Yeah, that'd be perfect; she'd eat that right up!

Thanks Nan, you inspire me again and again, you are the best! Love and kisses B xx

* * *

><p>Oh Nan, you'd just laugh seeing the bleary look Renee gave me and the boys, as we came trouping out of my old room, carrying my clothes and books. She was frozen, bending down at the fridge, the door wide open, hair in a mess, make-up smeared across her face and her nightie inside out. Must have been a big night, I guess.<p>

I looked her in the eye and took a breath. "Hey Renee, I'm moving next door, into the boy's spare room. It'll free up the house for you and Phil, give you more space and umm, freedom. It's my engagement present to you, I hope you like it!"

She blinked a few times, her mouth open as wide as the fridge door. "Err, umm ok, why not? It's actually a great idea. I had been thinking you might like to move back to Charlie's once Phil moved in, so that he and I could really enjoy our time together, you know? Let loose in every room of the house." (Gross too much information!)

"But this works," she nodded pleased with herself, like it was her idea all along, "and I won't have to pay for your flight to Seattle and going to all the trouble of getting rid of your of your old junk."

"Yeah, really don't put yourself out at all, we'll handle everything, won't we Steve?" Vlad's voice was calm and clear and icy. Steve just nodded; he was staring hard at Renee.

She shrugged and turned back to look in the fridge, "yeah ok, whatever."

That was all she said.

It felt that my world was sort of melting.

Everything had skewed sideways and I wasn't breathing so well.

I realized I was shaking; tears were springing from my eyes and pouring down my cheeks.

The boys shepherded me gently outside, "breathe slowly, in and out sweetie. We've got you. You're safe with us. It'll be ok. Come with us. Don't worry about a thing; we've got your back Bella." Over and over, words of encouragement and true kindness.

I was in shock about how callus Renee was. Even though I kind of expected her to act that way, I was having a hard time believing what had just happened.

Steve and Vlad led me to their sofa and pulled my legs up onto cushions, "just lie back and take some nice deep breaths. Yes, yes slowly in and slowly out, good that's it. I don't want you to move from this sofa for the next hour. Steve be a love and get Bella a cup of very sweet tea, it'll help with the shock she's in."

"I'll get one for all of us; I think we all need one. Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph, so much for motherly love and devotion! What a piece of work! I just can't believe she did that! "Steve's rumblings kept going, as he rattled around the kitchen.

Vlad gave me a box of tissues and took one himself and loudly blew his nose.

"If I'd have known this was so bad for you, we'd have come and moved you in with us ages ago. She just makes my blood boil, the way she just made it all about her. What a selfish harpy. She has no idea what a precious treasure you are Bella, don't you worry about a thing, I'm going to look into becoming your legal guardian, so that she won't be able to hurt you anymore, how would you like that?"

"Um, I don't know Vlad; maybe we could keep it sort of informal, but get my Dad in Forks to support the move. I was going to ring him today anyway. Sunday is the one day of the week I keep him up to date on how things are. I'm sure he'll be ok with me moving in. He kind of knows what Renee is like, that's why they divorced in the first place. She always had trouble keeping her knickers on and her spending and drinking in check."

"Would you like to go and live with him instead of us? We could work something out if that's what you want." Steve came back with a tray of tea and cake.

"Ha! No I don't think Charlie would enjoy having me back _that much_. He's got a new family of his own now and his house is full. Last time I was there, there were no spare beds and I had to camp in the backyard in the old, two man, K-mart tent. The bloody thing fell down in a strong gust of wind at three in the morning, and the sleeping bag got soaked. I got wet and frightened." I shook my head and snorted. Camping in tents wasn't my favourite activity after that.

"Then the next night a bunch of wolves were howling and growling, it sounded like they had surrounded the tent and were planning on having me for the main course. Needless to say I was completely terrified! I left Forks in Washington State after that, and haven't been back in four years. Charlie means well, but he's busy keeping the town yahoos under control and well, he's kind of sports-mad, loves hunting, fishing and drinking with his buddies. He never knows what to do with me and my vegetarian, book-loving, pacifist self. Poor dad!"

I smiled up at them and shook my head sadly. I felt like I was born to people I have nothing in common with, not even genetics. (Maybe I was dropped here by aliens or something?)

Steve smiled, "I already kind of knew some of that already. I was just seeing if you'd rather be there than here. But you know, I'm gonna kind of like having someone else to hang out with and play dress ups. We virtually could be siblings the way you look; you're my size, colouring and everything! Even in shoes!" he clapped.

Vlad smiled and sighed. "You see what I have to put up with, his cute little crazy sparkly ass, making me feel like a giant?" He moved over to Steve and gently ruffled his hair and kissed his nose.

"You'll be a wonderful addition to this madhouse, and I can't wait to see how my ideas for your hair will look. I'm sure it will give you that lift you need to conquer the world."

His eyes glazed over, it was if he could envision the future, "yes, you'll be perfect. I can see it now, the new ad for the salon, featuring your face will look very dramatic indeed!"

So while I got fed cake and tea from delicate china cups and saucers, the boys pulled all my worldly goods out of my old room and into the new one. It was kind of like they had super powers or something.

By the time I got up to use the loo, the spare room was ready to be arranged to my liking. I started crying again and we ended up having a long warm group hug.

I just didn't have to right words to tell them how much they meant to me, all I could say was "really guys, thanks, you're life savers, really, thanks so much," and promptly burst into tears again, pathetic.

I know, I know! I wish I was good a saying the perfect things at the perfect time, but I'm just human and my brain has stopped functioning. It must be all the hugs and support. I haven't had so much love since you were here Nan.

So I'll bid you good night, sweet dreams darling Nanna, thanks heaps, your B xxx

* * *

><p>I love getting reviews, it's good for my confidence!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN**:** Dear Readers, I'm hoping that you're enjoying this story, don't forget there's a sequel- My soul's shadow half.

Ms Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight franchise, lucky duck!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four. Life's a box of chocolates.<strong>

Hi Nan,

Sorry I haven't written to you in a while. Life's been a crazy whirlwind for the last few months, everything is speeding along so fast I can't believe that it's Christmas already.

So here are some of things I've found out about myself since I wrote to you last-

*I actually amazed myself by having the best birthday ever when I turned 16. Maybe it was that Steve and Vlad invited some of their lovely friends over and Renee forgot what day it was (that wasn't really a surprise).

I didn't have to deal with her and Phil, which was a huge relief, the food and presents were lovely.

*Charlie sent me money for a car! The boys have been giving me driving lessons, (very brave of them don't you think?) I amaze myself by not being a bad driver at all and got my driver's licence, first time.

Vlad says I'm a natural, who'd have guessed?

I found a nice little red mini minor (the old English lady who previously owned it, only used to drive it to the shops and church), it's so cute, low mileage, easy to park and uses hardly any fuel. I love it! I called my car Mimi. Steve bought Mimi some butterfly decals to stick on her windows, and Vlad bought her some new tires and fluffy red car seat covers. I just love driving to school and the library.

*I'm sleeping like a log every night and no longer have disturbing things happen like creepy night visitors or worrisome dreams. I'm feeling so much calmer and relaxed. Steve has been showing me meditation techniques that we do together every morning. I have to tell you Nan, meditation seems to take the edge off and I don't jump in fright at any sudden noises, like I used to. I no longer expect catastrophic dramas either. I just seem to enjoy the pace of life with the boys and all the fun things they get up to.

*I've discovered that I can enjoy having my hair, nails and makeup done. Before I thought my appearance was boring, something that was not worth the effort. On top of that, I didn't used to have any extra money from my tiny budget to buy that kind of stuff, or even get my hair cut.

Nowadays, the boys are always trying new looks on me, and my hair is looking great. I'm feeling a lot more confident with being at school and at work, just because I feel better within myself.

*I also surprised myself be actually enjoying the whole photo shoot thing for the Vlad's Vamps Salon ad campaign. Vlad and Steve got me doing the whole abandoned big-eyed homeless waif look (which is actually kinda true, when I think about it). So now my face is in their phone book ad, on their fliers, business cards and even scarier, on the main window of the salon! (I'm weirded out, to see my face six feet high.)

*High school is quite a lot of fun. I never enjoyed it so much before. I'm zooming through my assignments and homework. I no longer hide out in the local library in search of peace. Now I live a lovely peaceful life and I've got a comfortable desk and laptop to work on at my new home.

The school magazine takes up some of my spare time, and I'm really enjoying time with some new friends, who are also literature fanatics. I've even had them over to hangout with me while we discuss the layout and design for the school mag. The boys love them all and make them welcome. It's so different from life with Renee, where I never wanted to invite anyone over, just in case she did something embarrassing or we ended up sitting in the cold and dark because the electric bill hadn't been paid.

*Vlad's showing me some self-defence moves, its really improving my balance and strength. I don't seem to fall over as much and my confidence is soaring. I don't worry so much about being the focus of unwanted attention. Although I occasionally see Phil hanging around, he never tries to be my new best father-figure. Thank God! I'm guessing he's still a creep though, I don't think that's ever going to change.

So far I've stayed true to Vlad's prediction that I'd never have to step foot in Renee's house ever again, and I'm really happy about that!

*Charlie has been completely supportive with my move here, and it's good that he and the boys talk all the time. I think they rather like the look of Charlie's moustache.

I had to laugh when they asked him if he ever dressed up in cowboy gear like their favourite village people character. Charlie just laughed and laughed over that one, and said that although he shoots straight, he wasn't really ready for the chaps and spurs any time soon. I went red as usual and rolled my eyes. I'm really pleased they get on well, it's a big relief that I don't have to play peace-maker like I did before, between Renee and Charlie.

*I not only kept my weekend job at the local library covering new book acquisitions and re-shelving returned items, which is great; but Vlad has been employing me at the salon taking appointments, tidying and making coffees for the staff and clients. I love being with everyone, the staff all get on well and end up laughing together by the end of the day.

Luke is the other hair stylist apart from Vlad, and Lakshmi is the senior beautician. Frankie does waxing and make up for special events like weddings, when Lakshmi is run off her feet. Jean Michel is a massage therapist who will fill in for the manicures and pedicures, he and Frankie share the massage table at the back of the salon.

Sometimes it's a bit difficult juggling clients between waxing and massage appointments. I'm thinking of suggesting to Vlad that he expands the business, so that Frankie and Jean Michel have a dedicated space each.

I work at the salon after school and on holidays. Saturday mornings I get busy at both the library and salon, so I try to do a few hours at both places to get through the back-log of work.

So thanks Nan, so far life has been interesting, sweet and full of great surprises; just like a box of chocolates. I'm hoping Santa brings you a nice surprise too Nan. Who knows what will turn up next year? I'm looking forward to new fun things coming my way, that's for sure!

Love always B xxx

* * *

><p>Please review, you know it gives me a big burst of excitement when you do!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: S.M. owns Twilight. I'm just stretching the boundaries.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five. Nan's special friend.<strong>

Dear Nan,

My, my, weren't you a dark horse!

I'm beginning to see that you weren't always a little old lady, who was just my grandmother; you had a whole other life that I don't know anything about. You were a bit of a mystery woman.

You could have knocked me over with a feather this morning, when I got a letter from your old lawyer Mr Jenks. It seems you'd had a very special admirer who never forgot you; you must have made a big impression, that's all I can say!

I mean the old guy died and left you his entire art collection and house, studio and all his furniture.

I didn't know that you had named me as your sole heir in your will, either.

That itself was a big shock.

I mean your house, is mine when I turn 18! You specified that Renee will be able to live there until then.

Mr Jenks was quite surprised that I didn't know those details already. It was most enlightening talking to him. He said that you had never really trusted Renee to make sensible decisions. You'd been worried she would sell or re-mortgage your house, then spend up big and leave us both penniless and homeless.

Nan, you figured exactly right, in respect to just how badly Renee acts around money. I'm sad to say that she has little common sense and no will power with money, just like she has with men, (a big zero on the reliability scale I'm afraid.)

Mr Jenks said that it hadn't stopped Renee from _trying_ to sell your house a few times, (which I never knew about either), but as he held the house and land title for me, he had always managed to stop her mad schemes to sell the place.

He sounded a bit upset about her behaviour, and told me that you Nan were very canny and trusted that I'd be the one who'd make you proud.

Thanks Nan, I'm more than a little proud of you, (you secret mysterious granny!)

Anyway, back to this mystery guy who held a candle for you all these years and left you all his possessions! It looks like through a quirk of fate, I'm the new owner of a most intriguing place in New Mexico, located in an artist's colony.

Mr Jenks said that this gentleman was a fairly well known artist, who moved to the artist colony of Taos, with a bunch of like minded others, in the great depression of the 1930's.

I googled this artist, Marcus di Volturi and yes, it seems he was quite a character. Marcus produced art over many decades, usually large oil paintings until the mid 1990's when he fell and broke his hip and gave up large paintings and went to smaller work on paper using charcoal, pencil, pastels and conte. He became a little more frail and only passed away a few months ago.

Marcus luckily had made a will with only one major heir named, his favourite life model, you! Wow! Nan!

So me being your heir, I get both estates! Life just gets stranger than fiction.

I had no idea you ever modelled for artists, was it like him drawing you in the nude, or did you keep your clothes on? There is so much I need to know.

I guess you met Marcus sometime before you met grandpa, or was it after he died and you were a young widow when Renee was a little girl?

I'm hoping to solve the mystery when I get the chance to visit this colony in New Mexico during the summer break. I have to get a good look at this amazingly, unexpected inheritance, and try and stretch my mind around what it all means.

I wish you could come and visit there with me Nan. I'd love to hear your memories about New Mexico. I'm sure you would've had heaps of adventures and stories to share. I wonder why you never told me about Marcus and the life you led in New Mexico.

* * *

><p>You know that I had thought that I had seen the full range of excited behaviour when it came to Steve and Vlad, but I was wrong.<p>

When they both got home this afternoon, I told them about my bizarre inheritance; as well as you being some sort of mysterious unforgettable life model with an old guy who happened to be a well known artist. Someone you'd never mentioned!

Well they both screamed high pitched squeals, jumped up and down on the spot and laughed and gasped, clutching at their throats and even did that strange face waving thing with their hands, (you know the one that beauty-pageant contestants do when they win?)

All they kept saying was, "oh my god oh my god oh my god", in a loopy endless sequence. I swear, if I didn't love them both so much, I would probably feel like slapping them to force them to calm down!

After they finally calmed down and caught their breaths; they got me to re-tell them all the details again, just to make sure they didn't miss a single thing. Even as I told them for the second time, the whole thing sounded completely ridiculous!

Then they fired a few more questions at me, to make sure I wasn't doing any weird drugs and had become psychotic or delusional.

I showed them Mr Jenk's letter, in an effort to prove I wasn't tripping on something nasty, and they started with the squealing, crying and hand-flapping again.

Once their second emotional tsunami had finished, I stood there and waited for the next piece of news I had to tell them.

"Hey guys, did you know that Nan left me her house? Renee never told me anything about me owning Nan's house outright, from the day I turn 18. She only gets to live in it till then and isn't able to sell it or re-mortgage it."

They both looked at me and grinned; Vlad came and put his arm over my shoulders.

"Your granny had a few thoughts about her will, which she ran passed us more than 10 years ago. She knew that we had seen plenty of Renee's flighty habits and relationships, and that we had spent quite a bit of time baby sitting you. Even as a little tot you had more common sense than your mom. We just confirmed her thoughts on the matter. She then made her new will, so that you would always end up owning her house, and Renee could look after herself once you reached adulthood."

I nodded, "it just made sense I guess. Renee hasn't really tried to learn how to budget or how to save any money after all these years. I was the one who kept the household running, even on a tiny income. I'm really glad I don't have to deal with her and the bills anymore. It used to give me headaches trying to work it all out. I wonder if Phil the sleaze has any idea about money? Maybe he latched onto Renee because he mistakenly thought she was some sort of meal ticket?"

"I don't even know if he works. He did mention something about baseball once, but it never made much sense to me. Oh well, I'm hoping Renee doesn't come over here thinking I'm going to bail her out, once the utilities get cut off and there's no food in the cupboard."

"Now Bella, you should stop worrying about fixing someone who is never going to straighten up and fly right. Just let us, Charlie and that wonderful Mr Jenks deal with her from now on, ok?" Vlad's perfect eyebrows arched up.

"Ok, ok! I give you both permission to worry about Renee and leave me to let loose and enjoy the remainder of my teenage years." I grinned widely and we all did a strange little happy dance around the lounge room.

We were all too excited to cook, and ended up going to the bistro around the corner to celebrate. You'd love the food there Nan, it's got a fresh fusion style that features seasonal locally grown produce and Indian style breads cooked on the premises. I always get so full trying a little of each other's dishes.

That's another thing Nan, now I have more than enough to eat. It's rare to eat leftovers or something stale. I remember how hungry I used to get. Steve reckons that I must have grown another inch since I've come to live with them. The boys are really big on healthy food and always have piles of fresh fruit and veggies they buy from the farmer's market. They also enjoy everything I cook. I try out lots of recipes from the net; most of them turn out to be edible.

The boys wanted to know more about the artist place in New Mexico, while we were in the bistro. We googled it on Vlad's I-phone.

The place is a well renowned historic town, known for attracting artists, in particular, some really famous ones like Ansell Adams, Georgia O'Keefe and D. H. Lawrence. I didn't even know D. H. Lawrence even painted, I only knew about his books.

The original township of Taos is around 1000 years old and has a world heritage listing. It is the oldest continually occupied built site in the continental US, and is still a flourishing Taos homeland, of the Taos tribe. This community generates plenty of gorgeous traditional tribal art and craft. The wider Taos area also is a centre for Hispanic art and their religious creations.

The Taos area has numerous museums and arts organizations, and is praised as being a very scenic area. There's even skiing! There's a whole lot of fascinating history in which the region was involved in the Mexican- American War and Civil War. I can't wait to research more about that aspect. Maybe I'll choose some extra American history electives for school.

Well Nan, I've got to go to sleep now. I'm so tired after such a crazy mind-blowing day. I guess there's no such thing as 'normal' any more!

Have the sweetest dreams with me,

Your little B on cloud 9 xxx

* * *

><p>Hope you're enjoying this story!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

****AN: S.M. owns Twilight, such a talent! I own a prehistoric bubble car, that's got a prehistoric tape deck, which chews up all of my prehistoric tapes!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six. Keeping the dream alive.<strong>

Dear Nan,

Today I finalized the paperwork at Mr. Jenk's office downtown. He's going to hold onto all the documentation until I need it. It's all securely locked in his office safe. That's probably the best place for stuff like that anyway. He gave me the keys to the New Mexican house and studio, and a map with the property marked on it.

Nan, it's becoming a little bit like a weird sort of treasure hunt or something.

He recommended that I go visit Marcus's place sometime soon, and have a really good look at the condition of the buildings and so on. He's unsure if much maintenance has been done on the place in a while. He's happy that I'm planning on going during the summer break, that way I have plenty of time to check it all out. At least, I hope I have enough time.

There are some building covenants / restrictions, on what can be added there in the future. Marcus's place is surrounded by the rest of the artist's colony and is part of the World Heritage site. I so need to do some more research!

I wonder if there are other artists living there permanently still, or if they only occasionally use their houses. Will they be friendly? Will they know anything about you Nan? Will they care that I'm not an artist, only a strange teenager?

Will the other artists all be as old and frail as Marcus was? Or will there be a mixture of ages and backgrounds? I can't wait to get there and meet the neighbours.

Mr. Jenks said that the art collection has been put into special storage, so that it was less likely to get stolen or damaged. He gave me a serious look when he handed me the list of works and their description, artist, date, condition and value.

Apparently when Marcus got frail after his fall in the '90s, he had a specialist art valuer come and document all the art pieces, so they could be insured. Up until then, he never worried too much about even locking his doors when he went out for his walks. I wondered how Mr. Jenks knew these details about Marcus.

He saw the quizzical look on my face and told me Marcus's lawyer had been so relieved that he'd gotten the correct person named in Marcus's will, that he told him a lot of other personal details about his elderly client. Marcus really was a unique eccentric and charming man, who kept his lawyer busy right up until the end.

So Nan, apparently you and Marcus kept up with the correspondence over the years until you died. He even had pictures of Renee and me. Marcus and his lawyer knew about your will too Nan, and that I was eventually going to inherit your home, and by default his whole estate as well. He'd kept his lawyer informed about it all, sounds like he trusted his legal advice, like you trusted Mr. Jenks.

You sneaky old things!

I wonder what kind of things you wrote to each other.

I wonder if any letters still survive.

Knowing Renee, any letters may have been thrown out; but then again she was never one for household chores and carefully filing away important paperwork.

I might have to go and check if there are any hidey-holes in which you might have stashed Marcus's letters.

Did you two write of love and longing? Poetry perhaps? Maybe even amusing newsy letters at Christmas? Writing each other a tidy snapshot of all the important things that went on during the year. Did you keep all of Marcus's musings, or throw his words away?

I'm kind of beginning to see another whole aspect to you Nan. You definitely were someone who inspired great devotion and creativity.

I'm really, really glad that I bought Steve with me to Mr. Jenk's office; because I nearly fainted when I saw the 1990's valuation Marcus had insured the artworks for, and artists who had made them. Even Marcus's own works, though not being as well known, were still valuable. I'm going to have to start learning a lot more about art and artists. Thank heavens for Google!

Steve's eyes nearly bugged out when he saw the list; he went very pale and gripped my shoulder to steady himself.

Sweet mother of mercy, what do I do with all of this?

All of this...scary valuable art? I'm glad it's under lock and key. At least I don't have to do anything with it straight away.

Nan you have to help me, guide me, and send me on the best path. I really don't want to make poor decisions and stuff this up. I need all my wits about me and some people to advise me.

Luckily Mr. Jenks suggested having all the art re-valued and the insurance updated; as well as the insurance for the house and studio. I'm glad he has a sensible head on his shoulders; he seems like a good man in a crisis.

Thanks for choosing Mr. Jenks Nan. He and I get on well, even though he looks very serious, which is a good thing I guess. I'm sure to seeing him a lot more from now on.

* * *

><p>After grabbing a much needed coffee and cupcake to steady our nerves, Steve and I talked about the ramifications of inheriting Marcus's estate. Steve was as shaken as I was, questions kept popping up and the answers weren't at all easy or clear cut.<p>

One thing was clear though, I had to be careful around Renee and restrict what I told her about Marcus as much as possible. If she or Phil found out there was a small fortune in art left to me, then she'd be sure to make herself as difficult as possible, until she milked me and Marcus's estate dry.

Even though she's my mother, I've come to realize over the months that I've been living with the boys, that she and I are much better living apart. I don't miss her at all. And she doesn't seem to give two hoots about me or my welfare. She is one of the most selfish human beings I'll ever meet.

In the months I've lived just next door to her, she's never once called over to say hi or see if I'm ok.

Is there any love between me and Renee?

Honestly, no. Now that I'm distanced from her somewhat, I can see the toxic parasitic mess our relationship was.

I have to be strong and self-reliant and put my needs first for once. I am learning slowly, that up until now, I was the mature, caring one in our mother/daughter situation. (I really in all honesty, couldn't call what Renee and I have a relationship. And if there was love there, it's shrivelled-up and died a long time ago.)

Soon I'll be able to cut the ties to her completely, and move away to college or travel or live in a dreamy place in New Mexico.

Maybe even, all of the above.

Maybe even find someone to love, someone who'll love me back?

Who knows?

Life's just one big mystery at the moment, wouldn't you say Nan?

* * *

><p>I love reviews!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

****AN: S.M. owns Twilight. I own a scaredy-cat, who only breaks cover from under the bed, when its time for dinner!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven. Breaking free, living life.<strong>

Hi Nan,

Sorry it's been a while. Here are some of the things that have happened in the last few months. It's hard to believe I'm at the end of my school year and looking towards a most eventful summer and road trip to check out the Taos artist colony.

*I've done really well in my final assignments and my results are pretty good. I've decided to move into electives like American history and art, as I've been so inspired by the wonders of Marcus and New Mexico. I should also learn Spanish, at least so that I can have a half-decent conversation and make myself understood.

*my health and mind are so much better than before. Sleeping soundly, meditation, good food and a loving, supportive home makes a really, really big difference to thriving, rather than merely surviving.

*my balance and strength are so good now, that I don't worry about tripping up anymore. I'm strong enough to carry things without tiring. Thanks to Vlad I'm not living in fear any longer, and I feel confident walking the streets and around school.

I get noticed, but it doesn't really bother me. I don't need to hide who I am. I know I can defend myself. Having vibrant colours and comfortable fabrics that suit me and that I love to wear gives me a happy boost.

*I haven't gotten into wearing those mad insane high heels yet. I don't really think I'm brave enough yet to pull them off with style and aplomb. Maybe I'm just being scared I'll break my neck, maybe I'm being sensible! Who knows?

*I rescued a trunk of your special belongings which were hidden in the attic Nan. It contained heaps of wonderful material about you, Marcus and grandpa, and all of your adventures in the south west.

Now I feel like I can appreciate you and your choices so much better. You were a hot little number back in the day! The photos of the three of you together, I can see the looks you are giving each other. Was it a kind of 'ménage a trois'? Maybe my imagination has been acting up again!

I've got to read all of the letters from Marcus yet, and some of the journals/diaries which grandpa wrote in his early days. There are a couple of lovely sketch books which might be Marcus's, or maybe yours. Did you or grandpa draw? There are no names, dates or signatures on any of those sketches, so it all adds to the mystery.

I have to thank the powers that be, that neither Renee nor Phil seemed to have realized, I had visited the house. Allowing the boys and me to search, until I found the treasure trunk up in the roof space.

It was a little like a secret mission, Steve, Vlad and I went on the raid next door. Steve acted as lookout, and had made sure our phones were charged and on vibrate, (in case Phil and Renee returned before we'd left the house).

Good thing Vlad is tall and strong, he was able to hold me on his shoulders while I looked up in the man-hole with a torch. I squealed so loudly when I saw the trunk that Steve came running to see if I'd been injured; breaking cover from his secret observation post in the bush beside the driveway.

Once we'd managed to manoeuvre the trunk back next door, we did another crazy happy dance in the kitchen. I laughed and told them that I'd use them next time I had a covert operation to handle. Steve said we could call ourselves the A-team and that made me laugh harder. We are nothing like the A-team, perhaps we could go under the rainbow rangers, or sparkle brigade, because honestly, that would be more fitting!

I'll leave you with that happy thought Nan. Writing this out just makes me laugh all over again. Thinking about Steve and all the dead bits of plant material in his nicely styled hair, cracks me up!


	8. Chapter 8

****AN: S.M. owns Twilight. I own my grey hairs and wrinkles!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight. Go east young things!<strong>

So Nan,

Here I am driving Mimi the Mini Minor and following are Steve and Vlad in their Camry. They have been sweet enough to drive me up to Taos, and help check everything out with me. Vlad has to return to the salon after a week, but Steve might stay a little longer. He says it depends on how inspired he feels exploring new places. I guess we'll see when we get there.

I'm excited, nervous and worried all at the same time. I've got the keys, the map and a folder of papers including the valuation list of art, and some names and contact details of some of the Taos locals who may help us.

I hope people are friendly and welcoming. I know you stayed there a while and loved it in Taos and all of the amazing colours and landscape nearby.

I used to love spending time with you exploring the countryside, hunting for minerals and gems. There might be things worth finding in the land around Taos.

Catching some of the phrases you wrote in a notebook, found buried at the bottom of the trunk, gave me goose bumps and shivers all over.

'dreaming slow and sweet under the shaded veranda'

'even through closed eyes, I sense your presence making your way through the long grass over to me at the water's edge'

'nothing and no one could draw me in more deeply, drowning in your taste and heat, I no longer feel any part of myself, you have touched and delved all with me, a wild dance possessing encompassing devouring, not a cell remains unchanged'

'nothing remains the same; all is transmuted transformed beyond measure, bigger than the clear night sky, endless and infinite'

'beyond words just pure breath, I lose myself in you and you me'

In your life and soul, poetry ran deep.

I'm proud to read those words and be your granddaughter. I love you Nan.

* * *

><p>Things are fun driving along through the countryside. You and grandad were driving through this very same area in the 1950's and 60's. The cars in those photos with you are some sort of Fords or Chevys; I'm not so good with identifying car makes and models. But whatever they are, you both look happy, weather-beaten and tired.<p>

It looks as if you both spent a lot of time travelling. Was it all to do with grandad's job as a geologist, or did you both just enjoy life on the open road?

Did you meet Marcus while you were travelling through Taos, or was it somewhere else?

And how did Marcus get you to start modelling for him?

Had you done it before, or was it a surprise to be asked?

Did you have much in common with this mysterious artist who was older and a migrant from a little place in Europe?

Was there an attraction between you and him and grandad?

The letters and diary entries hint at attraction, but it is never stated outright.

Maybe I'm imagining too much.

I'm hoping that Marcus kept your letters Nan, and that I can get a clear picture of your lives. I'd love to see your descriptions of the time you spent with him, and what being with him meant to you.

It's time to try and go to sleep now, although I'm tried from driving , there's a part of my brain that wants to learn the answers that keep bugging me about your life and it's mysteries.

* * *

><p>I get a kick out of your reviews!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

****AN: SM. owns the fab Twilight franchise. I own a fig tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine. Somewhere over the rainbow.<strong>

Dearest darling Nan,

I can see what it was that drew you to this magic place, so long ago. It's so peaceful timeless ageless majestic, dare I say it, divine.

We arrived at the colony last night and found Marcus's place easily enough. The boys and I were thoroughly knackered, and were happy that one of the keys Mr. Jenks gave me fit the front door lock.

After having a little look around and declaring it gorgeous, and not in the least bit liable to fall on our heads during the night. Vlad waved us in and we set up in the living area with sleeping bags and crashed, asleep in seconds.

The boys are still in the land of nod, peacefully curled up together like a couple of cats, snoring gently. They really are a cute couple and I've taken a couple of photos of them on my phone for posterity.

The dawn light is starting to break through the windows and it's bathing everything in the room in a rich golden rosy glow. I'm capturing the colours in the room on my phone, as I type this. I can't believe I'm finally here in this amazing place, and that I actually own it! I'm so very grateful to Marcus. I wish I had met him.

I've found the bathroom, and the loo is an outdoor one. Wish me luck, I'm busting and I'm hoping there won't be any nasty creatures living in the outhouse.

* * *

><p>I've returned, everything is intact (you'll be pleased to know), and there weren't any scary snakes or spiders hiding there to bite me on the behind, thank heavens! I mean how mortifyingly embarrassing would that be, to finally get all the way here after driving for days, and be bitten on the first morning by something nasty lurking on the toilet seat?<p>

Ha, ha! I can hear you laughing about that one, and telling me to stop worrying so much. Yeah, you're right again Nan. The loo was pretty clean and the view was good too, I left the door open to get some more light. There was no one around, I took in the scenery. The valley below here is breathtaking, and the light is still all pink with mist gathering on the valley floor. A little river was rushing along the valley, with the early birds calling. I felt like a queen sitting there surveying my kingdom (even though the throne was a wooden seat, in a draughty old outhouse!) luckily no spiders or rattlesnakes in sight.

I found the coffee and milk that we bought with us, and I even worked out how to use the gas stove. There was some gas still in the tank, and the connections were in good order. I remember learning the hard way about gas, when Renee had forgot to get the gas bottle changed, and we ran out. I tried to change it over myself and nearly gassed myself by not tightening the right connecting bits. No one teaches twelve year olds these things at school, this stuff could really come in handy if they did.

Anyway, I digress, back to the boiling kettle on the stove and the old cups I found in the dresser. I looked around and started getting teary, for no reason other than this beautiful place feels like I've finally arrived home. I feel safe and comforted and at peace. There are no traffic noises, no neighbours yelling, no sirens or helicopters overhead. Just the soft peaceful morning sounds of nature waking up.

I think I could get used to this!

Wait what's that? I thought I heard a funny noise at the front door, I'll be back.

* * *

><p>Nan, you'd never believe it, but there was a chicken tapping on the glass near the door. It seems very tame. I've never seen one up close before. It must belong to one of the neighbours I guess.<p>

Then when I went out to have a closer look, there was a cute scruffy dog that came up to me waging his tail and wanted to have a pat, his eyes were the deepest pools of dark chocolate, and he gave me his paw to shake. He must belong to the neighbours too. I always wanted a dog but Renee was allergic to all furry animals, so we never got one. But if I had to pick a dog of my own, I think I'd pick this cute scruff in front of me, he's beautiful.

He's come in the house with me while I finish writing to you. Luckily this friendly dog left the boys alone; they're still out for the count. He's keeping me company just lying on the stone floor as it warms in the morning sun, his tail thumping rhythmically against the table leg and chair. He's watching me carefully, waiting for me to do something other than type this message to you on my laptop. I'm going to take his photo too, just to remember this wonderful morning.

* * *

><p>Nan, oh my God! I just got back from the most amazing talk and guided tour of the property with<em> the most glorious looking man to walk the planet!<em>

I know, I'm really beginning to sound like Renee, or some of the girls at school. Believe me; he would definitely have to be one of _the most sweet, graceful, charming, gorgeous hunk of a man that I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on!_

What do you know Nan? It just so happens that the honey-dripping gent that showed me around is my nearest neighbour. He's been looking after Marcus's dog Truffles, since he passed away, and seems to be good friends with Marcus's lawyer. This man has been waiting for us to turn up and make us welcome. (Yes, I know!... I am feeling a lot more than just welcome! Nan, I can assure you!)

And what a welcome it was! Not only is this man is just heavenly, but he also got the house aired out and swept before we came. He said the dust was pretty thick and some spiders had taken up residence, luckily he'd gotten rid of them before we arrived. I thanked him profusely. He blushed!

So it turns out Truffles the dog, is mine. My gentleman caller said he'd be more than happy to keep Truffles, as she's great company, if I didn't want her. (Yeah, she's a girl, not a boy. It looks like I'll give veterinary science a big miss.)

The errant hen who was tapping on the glass early this morning, is one of his, she has an adventurous streak and loves to check out her own reflection. She refuses to lay her eggs in the her nesting box. She prefers to lay eggs under bushes and in other people's gardens. The hen is named Tilly. (Silly Tilly)

By the time my gracious guide had finished showing me all around the yard and out buildings, including the studio; I was grinning like a fool. All I could do was nod and smile and sigh, following him and Truffles around (like the love-sick teenager that I am!)

Being an idiot, I hadn't even asked his name or managed to say anything remotely sensible. The poor guy must think I'm mentally defective, I swear!

* * *

><p>Luckily, the boys had finally emerged from their slumber. As we were coming back up the path, Steve and Vlad sprang out of the door in an excited attempt to meet our gorgeous visitor.<p>

Both of the boys jumped out of the door, squealing simultaneously, caused Truffles to start barking and run around in circles and Tilly the hen to make a huge flying leap out of the nearest bush, in a squawking flapping panic.

Tilly flapping wildly, tried to land on top of Steve's head.

That set up another sequence of squealing, flapping and yapping. Me and my gentleman-caller held our middles, while laughing hysterically. I laughed so much, I nearly cried and sides ached. I'm still laughing while writing this just recalling the crazy scene.

"Err, welcome to the funny farm guys," my gentleman caller said in-between giggles.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, the neighbour. My aunt was one of Marcus's long time friends, and I grew up here with her. Marcus told me quite a lot about Bella and her grandmother May Dwyer. Marcus always held a candle for your granny Bella." He turned and smiled at me. It felt like the sun got suddenly brighter and hotter. I got really warm all over, like I was running a fever.

Being the idiot that I am, I just smiled back at him and blinked. I had now officially lost the power of speech all together!

Vlad and Steve, although they were both a little flustered from the Tilly and Truffles fiasco, were able to smile and be completely charming. They looked over at Jasper and introduced themselves properly. (You know, like normal human beings, not imbeciles like me)

The boys pulled Jasper inside and started making coffee and snacks.

They were amused at my strange self-conscious reactions, and silently figured out it was Jasper, who had me acting like a frightened mute who'd been abducted by aliens.

Jasper didn't seem to be in the least bit worried with all the confusing behaviour on my part. He chattered away, like we were old friends already. The boys were very impressed, and Vlad started looking him over and offering up his services as a hair stylist. (He's always the optimist!)

Jasper didn't look phased at all by being chattered up by a gay hairdresser; he just shrugged his shoulders and looked at me through those thick eyelashes.

My, what big stormy blue eyes you have Jasper! My brain kept saying to itself over and over.

Steve saved the day, by telling Vlad that Jasper was someone who didn't need any salon treatments, as he was obviously born with style and had a unique look all of his own. And that Vlad should just keep his hands to himself, because he owned Vlad's fine rear end.

I just looked at them shaking my head, and told Jasper to not worry about Vlad and Steve; they were always doing this and even though I loved them to bits, they had a way of being annoying, especially when they liked someone.

Jasper eyed me with surprise. "Well I was wondering if you were capable of saying more than two words at a time, now I know. You are capable of amusing conversation after all! This is a great start to our most gratifying new friendship!" Jasper leaned down and took my hand and lifted it up to those luscious lips and gently kissed it. The whole time he looked deep into my eyes.

(Those eyes, those bedroom eyes!)

Holy mother of God! My knees were weak, and I felt like fainting or swooning or melting in a big pool of goo. What the heck?

Oh Nan, I've lost the ability to speak again!

* * *

><p>I just adore your feedback!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: S.M. owns Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ten. Hidden treasures.<strong>

Dear Nan,

Vlad had to leave and get back to slaving away in the salon. Steve and I will miss him and it seems that we both are keen to stay for the whole summer and get to know this place thoroughly.

Before he left, Vlad managed to get his hands on Jasper's hair. He went into raptures and ended up whipping out his scissors, and gave Jasper a tiny trim and added a small shaped angled edge around his face. Then with a fair amount of product and fluffing, Jasper was pronounced perfect. (I already thought he was perfect)

Poor Jasper, he just shrugged and huffed.

I don't think he'd ever been near someone quite like Vlad before, and I told him I sympathized. I told Jasper how Vlad and his whole salon crew grabbed me, and did a whole lot of things to me on the morning I turned 16. It was such a new experience being fussed over and treated like a princess that I cried.

Jasper smiled and said that although he felt happy to have his hair cut by a professional, rather than hacking it off in his bathroom mirror like usual. He assured me that he wasn't likely to cry just yet. Though he said he probably would get emotional, if Vlad coloured his hair blue or purple.

I knew he was joking with me and Vlad, but I couldn't help myself when I turned to

Vlad and raised my eyebrows and said, "Jasper, you know some nice red streaks through you hair, would be just the thing to give you a lift and add that special something. What do you think Vlad?"

The look on Jasper's face was priceless, I started to giggle.

Vlad rolled his eyes and patted him on the shoulder, "don't listen to her sweetheart, she's just pulling your leg. I'd never dream of doing any such thing your hair really is perfect, I love it."

Jasper looked at me with a little grin, "you're going down Swan, I swear."

"Oooh, you're so scary, I'm shaking in my boots already." I smiled at him.

"Don't be prepared to start something you can't finish, little girl." he threatened.

"Yeah, yeah now I'm really scared." I started moving outside, in case he decided to retaliate, as I neared the doorway I turned and stuck my tongue out at him.

Jasper sprang up out of the kitchen chair and whipped off the towel around his shoulders and leapt in my direction. I dodged him and ran out into the garden and down the path. I wasn't going as fast as I wanted, because I was laughing so hard.

Jasper grabbed my waist, "aha! Now Swan what am I going to do with you, eh? How am I going to teach you not to mess with me?" he smiled as he pulled me closer.

I couldn't stop laughing, "Jasper, Jasper ok I'm sorry I was only joking, actually your hair is kind of perfect."

I straightened up and tried to look at him, but just went all beet-root red in the face. I ended up looking down at the path instead. I kicked the dirt and cleared my throat.

"Ahhh Jasper..."

"Yeah?"

"Umm, well I was wondering what kind of cake is your favourite?"

Jasper shook his head and grinned. "Favourite kind of cake... I can't actually say. I don't think I have one, why do you ask?"

I looked down at the path again, and kicked the dirt a few more times. I wasn't sure what to say. God this is so embarrassing.

"Oh, ok well, I just thought I could make it up to you by making something delicious like a cake; so that you might find it your heart to forgive me for being mean about your beautiful hair."

"Something delicious let me think... I could think of a few things ... But you're kind of young and I don't want to take advantage of your kind offer." Now it was Jasper's turn to be embarrassed.

"How about I make you a nice chocolate ganache cake, with a swirly marble frosting made with white and dark chocolate and some cherries on top? Can we call it quits and be friends then?" I took a deep breath and looked up at him biting on my bottom lip. What if he wasn't a chocolate lover? What if he liked savoury flavours instead?

Before he could even answer me, I quickly said, "or maybe you prefer a pie or casserole, or soup? I can cook just about anything, so just let me know, and I'll make it for you. 'Cause, you know, it's really important to me to not lose your friendship."

What the hell was wrong with me? Now I felt like crying, and I was having severe trouble just shutting up! He was going to think I was a complete and utter lunatic, with verbal diarrhoea. Oh my God! One minute I can't speak, the next I can't shut up!

I was still looking down and getting all emotional and stupid tears leaking out of my eyes. I wiped my hand over my face and turned to go back inside, so he wouldn't see me being an idiot cry-baby.

"Bella, Bella honey wait up." Jasper said quietly, "please don't cry! God I'm such a dick when it comes to saying the wrong things. Please forgive me, I was only teasing, you don't need to go to all the trouble of cooking for me." He came up and put his big long arm over my shoulders and started walking slowly inside with me.

"Look, I like having a friend like you. You're funny and perceptive and Truffles loves you." Jasper said sweetly.

"Yeah well Truffles loves everybody, she's not very discriminating. In fact she'd probably lick a burglar to death."

Jasper let out a sharp hoot, "I believe she would too. Anyway, about that cake, why don't you surprise me? I'm sure to love anything you cook."

"Why would you say that? I could be an appalling cook, who's delusional about how good she is. You can never tell what something tastes like, until you try it." I said, with more verbal diarrhoea.

Steve and Vlad had been listening all this time to our verbal sparring. "Well young Jasper, there's only one thing I can think of to say to you that's going to solve this dilemma." Vlad nodded.

"What's that?" he asked, quirking his right eyebrow up.

"You'll just have to make yourself available every evening, to come over and sample our little Bella's delightful culinary skills. Then you can find out what your favourite dish is." Vlad's smile was a mile wide.

Steve just nodded.

"It's just a pity that I won't be here to taste the great delights of Bella's kitchen. I've really got to go back before my salon falls to rack and ruin and Lakshmi and Luke have a tiff over how to make the best coffee, or which colour they will paint the salon next."

With last minute hugs and kisses and cautions of driving safety, Vlad finally got in his car and drove off with Steve looking quite tearful.

"So Miss Bella Swan, what's on the menu this evening?" Jasper asked cheekily using all the southern charm he could muster.

"It'll be a surprise. I hope you like Mexican."

"Hell yeah, it's right up my alley. I'll bring something from my aunt's garden, how about some salad ingredients?"

"That sounds absolutely fine Mr Whitlock, dinner will be served around six, so come over a bit earlier and you can show me how you like the dressing on your salad, ok?"

* * *

><p>I gotta say Nan, those fellas sure can eat!<p>

There was nothing left at the end of the night, even the fancy chocolate cake got demolished. It was like Steve and Jasper had hollow legs or something. And the praise! It's a wonder my head hasn't swelled up! You'd think Jasper hadn't ever eaten a decent Mexican dish in his life.

By the end of the night he was in raptures and Steve was agreeing with him.

I spent a little time outside looking up at the magnificent night sky. I swear every star was out blazing like diamonds.

Jasper caught up with me and we admired the sparkly sight together. When I asked him why he didn't bring his aunt over some time for a meal, Jasper said she was in New York at a big retrospective of her work at some fancy gallery. She wasn't expected back anytime in the next month.

I asked him if that freed up his evenings, and he said yes. Apart from the occasional pool tournament at his local watering hole, he was available to sample my cooking, if the offer was still open.

Of course I just nodded.

He thanked me for the best food he'd ever tasted and kissed my hand, again! He bid me sweet dreams and walked off into the night. I have to say he sure is easily pleased. Whoever said that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach wasn't wrong!

I get the feeling that's how you made sure Marcus never forgot you. All the food I cooked tonight, were recipes that you taught me. Nan, I'm so happy you and I spent so much time together talking and cooking. They are my favourite memories and I can re-live them any time, with those flavours of your heart.

I'll always love you Nan. Night, night. B xxx

* * *

><p>Show me the love!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

****AN: S.M. owns Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eleven. The talented Whitlock brothers.<strong>

"Wakey, wakey Bella sweetie. Here's some coffee, we need to get up and moving. There's a certain Mr Peter Whitlock we have an appointment with this morning." Steve's face loomed before me, smiling and looking as cheeky as always.

"Huh?" I was trying hard to focus. Man oh man! I'd just had the most intense dream featuring Jasper.

"You remember Peter? He's the brother of a certain favourite neighbour of ours, as well as the legal representative of the late, great Marcus di Volturi." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You know, after last night's performance in the kitchen, I bet anything that Peter will be angling for a taste of your cooking too."

I sat up and reached for the coffee Steve bought me. The sun was high in the sky, I must have slept in.

"Are we late?" I felt a bit too sleepy to panic yet.

"Well if you get your cute self out of the bed in 5 minutes and in the car, we'll be on time for meeting the other Whitlock brother. I wonder if he has the same build and colouring as his younger brother?" Steve pondered, a little dreamily.

"Ha! Next thing you're going to ask if he's single." I laughed naughtily, "poor Steve, are you missing Vlad so much you need to fill in the gap with a little fling?"

"Bella Swan! If you continue your nasty comments, I won't take you to his office and give you sound sensible adult advice on all things artistic!" Steve certainly gave as good as he got, that's what made him such great company.

"Ok, ok, sorry for being a hormonally challenged teenager, who doesn't know when to put a sock in it. I promise to be good and get dressed as fast as I can." I smiled at him and put my feet on the floor. I just love this bed. I always have the best sleeps here, especially when I dream of Jasper.

"How was your first night alone in ages, did you manage to have a decent sleep without Vlad?"

"What can I say" Steve shrugged, "the bed's too big without him."

* * *

><p>"The news of your amazing skills in the kitchen precede you Miss Swan. It's a great pleasure to meet you. Please take a seat, would you like a drink and maybe a cookie?" Peter did have Jasper's looks, but was a few years older. I hadn't gotten brazen enough to ask Jasper's age yet. Guessing someone's age is fraught with danger, especially someone as delicious as Jasper. Who would be way too old and experienced for a wounded teenager like me!<p>

A teenager, who up until recently had never even looked at a boy and who was challenged in the curvy girl bits department.

Right, get a grip and focus on Peter Whitlock! I scolded myself. Head in the game Swan!

"The art collection is stored in a facility in town; especially to keep all the art perfectly climate-controlled and secure. As you know, this area has a long history of artists living and creating work. The community got together a few years ago and had a specialist building designed, to house artwork that would've been sent away out of state otherwise. So do you want to visit Marcus's collection? I oversaw its storage and re-valuation myself; I'd love to show you. Marcus told me and Jasper a lot of information about the pieces and he'd have told you too if he was here today."

"Do you know if there are any paintings or drawings of my grandmother, May Dwyer?"

"Oh yes, they make up the majority of his paintings that he refused to part with. Marcus held all of those paintings of May in his studio and bedroom until the day he died. The ones by other artists he had scattered around the house, or stored in cupboards, he liked those well enough, but May's image was very special for him. He always talked to the paintings and lovingly touched them when he passed them. He was very eccentric, still madly devoted to her, even when his eyesight was diminishing in the last few years. His health deteriorated badly after he heard that she had died. It was like he gave up hope of seeing her once more in the flesh again."

"That's so sad", Steve and I blew our noses and wiped our tears. I knew I had to see this art at least once. I could take my time deciding what I wanted to do with it all, after that.

We spent a few hours looking over the art, and to say that I felt completely overwhelmed; is an understatement.

Nothing in my world will feel the same again, everything has been changed forever. I don't know what to do about it, or how to feel about it.

Nan, I was struck by the images of you. You were the one in my dream. The beautiful girl, the one I got close to and shared my heartache with. It was you! You'd come into my dream with all the images of Taos. You sent me hope, pushing me seek help when I needed it most.

You really did.

The dream was real.

You are real. So are this place, and the people.

The dream you sent, is more real than the sad reality that used to be my life.

Nothing will ever be the same. I am in a better brighter alternate reality.

Thank you. Thank you forever.

Steve sat me down and poured some tea from a teapot and added three teaspoons of sugar, stirring the china cup.

"Here drink this," concern clouding his eyes. "Do you think she'll snap out of it soon? Should I call a doctor?"

"I think she's had a bit of a shock. See how similar her and her grandmother look. They could almost be twins, don't you think?" I looked up, the voice came from Peter.

"Bella can you hear me now? Look at me. Drink some sweet black tea. Can you do that for us?" Steve ordered.

I blinked a few times, picked up the cup and sipped. "Thanks. Wow, Nan... I mean I had no idea... Really I just never had a clue... Wow."

Steve and Peter looked curious, I wasn't really back on planet earth yet, I must have floated off for a while.

Weird! It felt strange and the light around me shimmered, my ears rang with a high pitched hum. I felt nauseous and light-headed.

I shook my head to try to clear it from the weirdness. Food I need some food. I probably had low blood sugar. I looked up at Steve and tried to make my mouth say the words I needed to make sense.

"Food, I think I need to eat something. Quick."

So here I sit, trying to recall every thing that happened today. I think that I scared Steve and Peter. I mean who gets an attack of the vapours from just looking at art? I ask you Nan, what the heck is wrong with me? I only skipped breakfast. I'm not sick or anything, just strange. (Like usual I guess)

I'm hoping that with a good night sleep I'll come good and be able to make a little more sense of the world and my place in it.

Love you Nan, B. X


	12. Chapter 12

****AN: S.M. owns Twilight and I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twelve. Hold my heart, take my breath away.<strong>

I could hear some amazing guitar and violin music coming into my bedroom.

It must have been something from Marcus's old vinyl collection.

A dog's wet nose nudged my cheek and huffed. Truffles started licking my face and I groaned, moving away from his doggy breath.

"Haven't you got any respect for those dreaming their life away, enjoying lazing in the best bed in the world Truffles?"

"No we haven't!" I squeaked in surprise, was that Jasper's voice?

"Little Swan, we've got places to go and things to do and see. You need to experience the great joys of life and today is glorious; it's time to wake up."

"Jasper, what are you doing here annoying innocent girls early in the morning? Haven't you got anyone else you can pester?"

I tried to look grumpy, as I pulled back the sheet covering my face and ended up smiling. It was hard to be mad with someone holding a tray of delicious smelling food, looking like an angel. Always so heavenly. Who could resist? I ask you?

"Oh if you don't feel like eating my favourite French toast and freshly squeezed juice, I'll have to give it to Truffles, I know she just loves my French toast, especially dripping with maple syrup and mascarpone."

Truffles yipped enthusiastically in response.

"Good try Mr Whitlock, come over here and hand that tray over; so that I can be suitably impressed and then thank you for being such a nice neighbour." I sat up and fluffed up my pillows.

The morning was nearly gone. I must have slept like a log again.

"So tell me, why breakfast in bed this morning? Is this a service you do for all your neighbours, or am I just incredibly lucky this morning? I'm not still dreaming am I?" He gently placed the tray on my lap and smiled.

"Peter gave me strict instructions to look after you today, so here I am. I've got a few things I'd like you to see in the area, and Truffles has been demanding your company."

Jasper patted her head, while she watched me for signs that I might hand over any tit-bits off my plate.

"Mmm yeah, why not? As long as it's a slow relaxing sort of day, I'll get out of bed and hang with you. Where's Steve?"

"He found out about that our local produce and craft market is on today, and wanted to, 'get all the good stuff early'. So he raced off to grab some treasures I guess, and absorb all the local colours and flavours. Which he said would become a new exciting influence on his creativity." Jasper shook his head; Steve's personality was still something of an acquired taste.

"Yeah Steve will be in his version of heaven. He'll be on a high for the whole of next week. Just like a toddler eating too many red sweets, and racing off like a rocket." I giggled and handed him the tray as I finished the juice.

"Excellent breakfast Mr. Whitlock, you'll make some girl very, very happy one day, if you give her this kind of treatment."

Even though I was joking, I would have loved to have been that lucky girl.

(One day, some day. Keep dreaming Bella!)

"Well the job's still available; you never know your luck. I may need your assistance in finding my perfect love."

Sweet mother! What the hell was he saying that kind of loaded rhetoric for?

I was sitting here; my hair looking like wild things had messed with it, an old holey tee-shirt and stripy knickers. (Such a good look, yeah right!)

I can't even remember the last time I shaved my legs or armpits. (Ugh hairy Bella, great!)

"Err, Jasper would you give me a minute to get up and have a shower? Is there any particular clothes I should wear, or will shorts and a tank top do?" Jasper just looked down at me (he was so tall), and tried to keep his poker face on.

"Put your swimming gear on if you have any, and what ever you'd normally wear; it'll be a relaxing day down by the river. Maybe perhaps some kind of picnic, if you'll show me a swan dive Miss Swan." his face broke into a smile.

"Ok, that sounds great! I hope you're not sadly disappointed in my diving. My swan drives usually look more like belly flops."

Jasper turned and left the room, "let me be the judge of that."

* * *

><p>I dove in and swam under water for as far as I could before I had to come up for air. The river ran swiftly, but in this ox-bow bend it slowed down, and had formed a delicate little beach and swimming hole. The water was quite cold and refreshing compared to the hot dry air I was breathing.<p>

So far it had been a most interesting time I'd been spending with my special friend Jasper. I was quite smitten.

I dreamed of him all night, day-dreamed of him during the day and spent every thought wondering what he felt, thought and desired.

It was completely hopeless. I would never stand a chance at having someone like Jasper in my life. He probably has beautiful girls coming out of his ears. He's so amazing.

I surprised myself, by letting Jasper get me up high on the back of a placid grey mare. I'd do anything for him. Even riding bare back no less and he then jumped up behind me. Daisy trotted along, as easy as anything.

(I know, I know! A horse called Daisy just like my dream!)

I was beyond words again at this stage, as he took me around the nearby places of interest, his aunt's place and the mountains, hills and general beauty spots all around us. He was in no rush, and I started relaxing and getting into the gentle swaying of being high up on Daisy's back, just going along, without a care in the world. I was happy and completely chilled out.

Truffles wandered along with us and all felt right with the world.

I could stay like this forever.

I sighed and relaxed further leaning into Jasper's chest. God, it's like a little taste of heavenly perfection, right there.

Just as I was heading off into la-la land, Truffles barked and ran forward towards Peter and a couple of women. They were all wet and laughing together sitting in the sun on the river bend. They looked like something out of a postcard or painting, all so beautiful.

I had to laugh because Truffles did a big leap into the water, and the beautiful girls got soaked and squealed in protest. Truffles wasn't interested in them or Peter, she just came back out of the swimming hole and shook herself all over the girls, just for good measure.

Jasper and I really cracked up and I had to wipe my eyes from laughing so much. I could feel the deep vibrations of Jasper's laugh through my back.

I shook my head. (I'm a goner, for sure and certain.)

"Guys, this is Bella Swan, she's at Marcus's place for the summer." Their eyes met mine, there was something more than simple curiosity in their gaze.

"Hi," was the only thing I managed to come up with.

"So you're Bella, I was wondering when I'd get to meet you, I've heard so much about you and your cooking. I'm Charlotte by the way, Peter's girlfriend and this is Maria."

Maria gave me a little wave and stared just a little too long, making me feel really uneasy. She lay back down in the sun.

Both the girls were very attractive, but different as night and day.

Charlotte had straight pale blond hair, blue eyes and very curvy curves.

Maria was dusky, with long dark ringlets falling down her back, deep brown eyes and a perfect set of white teeth.

(All the better to eat you with, my dear. Arghhh... I was loosing it!)

* * *

><p>Jasper helped me down off Daisy's back. Truffles and I went for a walk up stream a little way and we sat down together, watching the water slip over submerged rocks.<p>

I sighed, I suddenly felt uncertain, like the first day of high school again with all of those mean cheerleaders and beauty queens parading around. Forever making sneering faces and cruel comments, about my boring hair, pale skin and lack of boobs, not to mention my lack of co-ordination when I felt uncertain.

I sighed deeper; Renee was the same as those cruel cliquey females. I bet she was one of the mean girls when she went to school.

Jasper and Peter came around the bend, splashing and trying to pull each other under. Peter looked up as he got another face full of water.

"Bella, honey you need to save me from Jasper, he's going to drown me. Let's gang up on him and teach him some manners."

"Oh I don't know if I get in, you two might gang up on me instead, and I'd be certain to drown then." I laughed at them; they looked like cheeky sleek otters.

"You two are sort of funny, like a cute pair of otters," I let out a scream as both Whitlocks turned and raised their eyebrows and simultaneously sent a mini tidal wave in my direction.

"I'll give you cute otters Bella! We Whitlocks are big manly beasts, like scary bears or strong and deadly anacondas." Peter growled.

"Yeah, yeah keep dreaming boys! You really do have that sweet, cheeky, frolicking thing going on. You could be mistaken for those special watery critters, and just so you both know, I have a real soft spot for otters." my laughing was getting out of hand. I doubled up and kept laughing and laughing. My sides ached and I had trouble catching my breath.

I got another tidal wave of water in my direction and stopped.

I stood up and pulled my soaked shorts and shirt off and quickly jumped in. If you can't beat them, join them. I was so wet already.

I was calm and quiet after I got out of the water. I wandered over to my clothes, picked them up and found a low branch to hang them up to dry.

Truffles and I wandered down the river, looking out for pretty stones. I might even find something interesting.

I'd collected some great pieces of wood and one nice fluorite crystal.

I was pretty sure, looking at the riverside that there would be some other similar gems, like calcite, quartz and minerals like zinc, lead and barium sitting around in the surface gravel that had been washed down from further up in the mountains.

I was pleased with myself. Nan had showed me grandpa's collection of minerals and gems from their travels. She and I even went on little weekend trips when I was small, looking in creek-beds for elusive stones that may or may not be something worth while.

As it was often hot and dry in Arizona, and the water we carried was for drinking only. Nan had a trick to see if the stones had any good colour. We would spit on them to see if there were any flashes or sparkles.

I laughed to myself; Nan showed me how to spit like a pro. On occasion I can still let loose, but today I was glad to be near a river so I could judge to colour of stones that I picked up without having to spit on them.

"What on earth have you dragged back with you?" I looked up and saw a sneer on Maria's pretty face.

"Oh nothing much," I shrugged.

Truffles stopped in front of me, a low growl coming from her. (She's probably feeling a bit protective; it's weird that Maria's the only person I've ever heard her growl at.)

"Come on Truffles, let's find Jasper. Where is he, eh? Can you be a good sniffer dog and find him? Good girl, that's it."

We moved off to where Jasper was grooming Daisy and making soothing sounds in her ears. (Mm, I wonder what it'd be like feeling Jasper's hands on me like that...?)

Daisy and Truffles touched noses, in acknowledgment of each other.

"They really like each other don't they?"

"They're great buddies. Daisy has known Truffles since she was a little ball of fluff."

Jasper gave the dog a scratch along her back; she yipped and yapped in encouragement, wagging her tail furiously.

"Hey Jasper I found something you might like to see."

"What, those weathered pieces of wood?" He raised his eyes to my arms holding the weathered sticks.

"Err no, it's something smaller, see?" I opened up my left hand to show him the nice piece of violet-coloured fluorite.

"Like it? It's fluorite, a nice shade too. I bet there's more around here in the gravel beds."

"Huh, you really know your stuff eh?" he turned to clear purple stone around and put it up to the sun to see the colour.

Before I could tell him all the fun stuff that I knew about fluorite; I saw Maria rush up and force her way between me and Jasper, pushing me out of her way roughly. Daisy shied at the sudden movement and Truffles crouched low, hair on her back rising and commenced some serious growling in Maria's direction.

"Show me! Let's see! Where did you get that? Can you find me some? I'd love to have that piece! It's my favourite colour. I think I'll just keep it." Maria grabbed it out of Jasper's hand.

"Maria I think you should give that fluorite back to Jasper, he might have wanted to have a good look before you grabbed it." Peter spoke with an air of authority. He sounded like he was trying to show a toddler some manners.

Maria's face looked a bit shocked; she wasn't used to being told off.

"Yeah, whatever. It's probably a piece of worthless coloured glass." She threw it on the ground and stormed off back towards the river.

"Gee, nice! ... With friends like that who needs enemies?" I muttered to myself. Jasper snorted, he'd heard me.

"As usual, very perceptive little Swan, you're very accurate once again, I'm impressed!"

He lent down and retrieved the fluorite, "here you go. That was good spotting, when I look for gems I never find anything."

"Well Nan used to take me all over the state of Arizona as a little tacker, fossicking for gems and minerals. She learnt all of her fossicking skills from my grandfather, he was a geologist. I can always give you a few hints and teach you some tricks of the trade; if you'd like."

I sighed and smiled. I had many things I'd like us to teach other. But that was unlikely. He was so insanely attractive, I was just well... me.

I wondered what the story was with Maria. She seemed to know the Whitlocks well enough.

"Here Peter, want to see?" I gave him the crystal. "So you and Charlotte are an item. Been together for a while?"

"Yeah, Char and me go way back to junior high, it was love at first sight. I knew she was the one, when she kicked another kid in the goolies, while he was in the middle of bashing me up. She's always a good one to have your corner when you're in a tight situation."

"Excellent! I'll remember that in case I get grumpy with you in the future. So what are you and Charlotte doing for dinner this evening? Maybe you could come over with Jasper if you're free. Or maybe another time this week, if that doesn't suit."

The boys both went very, very quiet. Wait, hang on. Something was up!

The Whitlock brothers looked awkwardly at me and then each other.

"Ok whatever it is, I'm feeling a bit like I just made a big faux pas. Look, I'll leave the invite open, for sometime before Steve and I go back to Phoenix. You probably all have heaps of exciting plans for the summer, and I'd be interfering with your busy calendar of events, thinking you'd have time to come over and eat with us."

I turned back for my clothes and put them on. I called Truffles over and walked over to the girls who were having a quiet conversation.

"I'm off home, bye. Come on Truffles, show me the way home. I picked up my weathered sticks and headed back up the hill after my furry friend.

"Bella, hey wait up, do you want to get up on Daisy and ride back with me?" Jasper sounded a little out of breath, he'd run to catch up with me.

Tears were rimming my eyes and I was feeling strange and confused. I didn't know where to look or what I was supposed to say. I huffed and just stopped in my tracks.

"No thank you, I'll let you get back to your friends and family. I don't want to take up any more of your time or anything. Thanks for the nice breakfast and the ride, but I'll make my own way home. Bye Jasper."

I turned and went up the hill with Truffles, "come on girl let's go home. Steve will be back and I can get something ready for our dinner."

Jasper just stood beside Daisy and looked crestfallen. I felt bad for him, but I was so confused, I just wanted to be alone to try and sort my head out.

_I was sick of being_ _the one who went quietly_.

_The silent one_ _who_ _never made waves_.

_The one who_ _no-one ever included or remembered_.

_The one who was_ _forgotten_, _abandoned, left-behind, __**never ever good enough**_.

_**The invisible one**_.

I turned around suddenly. Jasper was still standing watching me, mute.

"Jasper, can you explain in a concise couple of sentences, what the hell just happened? I'll give you two minutes and then I am heading home and I won't be expecting you for dinner."

Jasper looked a bit surprised, but jumped up on Daisy's back and came up closer to me.

"Right, here's the thing, none of us were expecting Maria back here until the end of July. We all grew up together and well... it's like this...she and I not only hung out together every summer since we were small, but also have been kind of 'friends with benefits'. There has never been any commitment or anything, but still I never told her it was finished between us. She still expects to go where I go, because that's how it's always been."

"Oh right, I see." I said sagely, even though I was still unclear why I was upset. I knew I'd really be uncomfortable if she came to dinner with the others, and they were going to be uncomfortable if she wasn't there.

"So you see, if she wasn't invited to your place with Pete, Char and me, then she'd get upset and we'd all feel awkward." Jasper looked down at the ground, in shame.

"Even though, she's been nothing but mean and grasping and difficult in the short time that I've seen her. It's ok with you if she acts like a spoiled brat?" I put my wood down and put my hands on my hips.

(Wow, fiery angry Bella showing up, is a bit of a shock!)

"So Maria gets what she wants, and you roll over and give in, is that how it is?" gone was chilled out happy Bella, now I was just plain annoyed.

Jasper looked down and kicked the dirt. He didn't answer.

"Ok Jasper, I'm going home. Have a nice life being Maria's little toy. I don't really feel like cooking for you any more. If you grow a backbone, come and visit, you'll be most welcome."

* * *

><p>I ran the bath, turned on the stereo and played the LP on the turntable. It was the wonderful music I woke up to this morning.<p>

The album cover had two men smiling one with a violin, the other with a guitar. Stephane Grappelli and Django Rhindhart, wow their music was so different and interesting. They were incredible; I'd have to listen to all of Marcus's music collection.

This was great. Marcus sure had great taste.

I sank into the water and closed my eyes. All I could see was Jasper's face. He looked like his world was about to end.

Dinner was in the oven, Steve was still out exploring the colours and flavours of Taos, Truffles was tucking into a can of spam

(Ugh yuck! It was the only meaty thing I could find in the house.)

I realized that I can't change anyone or anything.

I can only change how I act and what I say.

Standing up for myself was scary, but exhilarating and kind of liberating. Even though my special new friend Jasper might be turning all his attention back to Maria, and leaving the possibility of the future with me, for someone in his past.

I was truly dreaming if I had thought that he and I could have had something loving deep and lasting.

Who was I to him? Who was I compared to Maria? No one, a stranger, a nobody.

I sighed; maybe that's how Marcus felt about my Nan. Even though she would always have his heart, they were destined to live apart.

Heck. I was starting to get maudlin, and I was still completely confused.

When I drove here to Taos, I wasn't expecting to meet someone as amazing as Jasper.

Why oh why did I have overly high expectations, about who he spends time with? Who he loves? Who am I to tell him anything?

I'm just a teenager, a stranger from another place, who is only here for the summer.

_He owes me nothing._

* * *

><p>Steve was full of stories and fabrics and religious artefacts and as happy as a clam.<p>

I tried hard to look suitably impressed, and it wasn't difficult to be amazed at the fun time he'd had, compared to my weird day.

"Ok, what happened between you and lover boy to make you look like your world is about to be hit by a meteor? C'mon fess up what did he do? "

We'll how was I going to explain this bunch of crapola to Steve? I took a deep breath, "I really need a hug first."

"Oh honey, just let it all out; it can't be so bad. If all else fails, you've always got me and Vlad, your very own fairy godmothers."

I sniffled into his pristine white tee shirt and he just hugged me tighter and hummed into my hair. He handed me a tissue box and sat me down on his lap, rubbing my back.

"Things started out really nice this morning, you know? Waking up to beautiful music and Truffles poking her wet nose in my face, then Jasper's amazing breakfast in bed."

"The charming, relaxed banter back and forth. Having my first horse ride, bare back" (Steve's eyebrows shot up), "no Steve, not that kind of bareback! Honestly, not everything is about that ... um ... you know?"

I went red as a tomato and turned to look at Truffles, who was taking great glee in my story, thumping her tail on the floor.

"So, we went riding, me in front of Jasper," Steve's eyebrows were rising towards his hairline again.

"Oh for Pete's sake, we were riding without a saddle, going nice and slow. Relaxing and seeing some of the countryside, having a lovely time, you know?"

"Yes right, go on." Steve finally reeled his eyebrows back in.

"We got down to the river and Peter was there with Charlotte his girlfriend and another girl called Maria. They are both very pretty, and Charlotte seemed chatty and interested in talking, but Maria didn't really look like she was happy to see me."

"Anyway, I went off for a walk with Truffles and the Peter and Jasper got me in the water. It was lovely having a swim; the water was cool and refreshing. I then went hunting along the riverbank for nice bits of wood and also found a lovely piece of fluorite with a nice violet shade." I looked around for it.

"I must have left the crystal with Peter. I'm sure there'll be more down there in the river bank. If we have a chance I'll go back again I might find some. I was showing Jasper the fluorite when Maria came rushing up and grabbed it. She was acting like a greedy toddler having a tantrum."

"Jasper was really quiet, but Peter told her off, she said something mean and threw the stone on the ground. She went off. I mumbled the old saying about 'who needs enemies, when you have friends like these,' and Jasper agreed." I sighed and kept talking.

"I chatted to the brothers and invited them and Charlotte for a meal sometime. They looked at each other strangely and I thought I must have said or done something bad, but neither of them explained what was going on, so I left with Truffles to come back here."

"Jasper called out to me and caught up with me. He asked me to ride Daisy back here with him, but I was feeling weird and confused."

I didn't want to tell Steve the next bit, but he'd call me on it if I left it out, so I ploughed on wanting to finish the story.

"So I got annoyed at myself that once again, I'd walked away from difficult situation instead of confronting things head on. I turned and asked Jasper to explain what had just happened. Jasper said he and Maria are long time 'friends with benefits' who hang every summer and where ever he goes, she goes...and they were all going to feel awkward, if they were invited here for a meal and she wasn't."

"I said that I'd be uncomfortable cooking for someone like Maria who treats Jasper like a chew toy. I told him that he need not worry about coming to dinner until he grew a backbone."

I felt like a bad friend and blew my nose.

"Well thank heaven's that's all! I thought he'd gone and done something really stupid, like I don't know... like maybe seduce you on the spot and got you pregnant! Vlad would impale me when we got back to Phoenix if that happened, because I took my eye off you, and got all caught up in the magic of Taos." Steve said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and sniggered.

"Vlad would never impale you, I wouldn't let him. If he tried I'd use some of those defence moves on him and teach him that teenage girls have a lot of pent-up rage to channel. I'm learning that I'm great at creating torturous pain for those on the receiving end." I got up and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks for listening Steve."

Steve smiled and shrugged. "Hey don't worry about Jasper. Either he'll wake up to what he's missing, or he won't. I think you're right to get snarky with him. It's refreshing to tell the truth once in a while, particularly if you see someone being less than nice. If he stays being a lap-dog to that Maria, well he's the one that loses the company of you and your delicious cooking."

Steve was right, only Jasper could decide what he wanted.

"I'll bet you anything though, he'll be back begging for forgiveness and food within 24 hours, or I'll eat my Carmen Miranda head-dress."

"Ha ha! That's a deal! Now I'm going to bed, come on Truffles you can keep me company. At least she won't put me in a compromising situation and get me up the duff, will you darling? Night Steve."

"Night, night, don't let the vampires bite!"

"Steve, that's enough Twilight and True Blood for you!"

"Ahhh, I vont to suck your beeeautifuul delicious blood, my deeear, hold still while I taste your pure sveet virrrgin nectooor. Ha, ha, ha!" Steve was doing his best vampire impersonation.

(Somehow I don't think he'll get any acting roles soon!)

I found him hilarious, not scary in the slightest. "Good grief! Why don't you go phone Vlad and get all that tension out of your system! I'm going to sleep!"

* * *

><p>Please feel free to leave a review, I'll be forever grateful!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

****AN: S. Twilight lucky gal!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirteen. There are no words.<strong>

Hi Nan,

I'm back in Phoenix with Steve. Here are some things that have happened.

*It looks like I'll get to see Steve eat his favourite headwear, which includes the plastic fruit. (Only joking!)

It was strange not seeing Jasper at all, after that day by the river. I'm guessing that Maria had him on a tight leash and he wasn't able to be friends with me, either that or he changed his mind and decided I wasn't worth it.

*I had a few chats with Peter and he gave me the fluorite back. I ended up inviting Char and him over, but they only stayed for coffee. They were tight-lipped and businesslike. No longer potential friends; which is sad. I still like them, even though they feel uncomfortable.

*I decided to bring back a few nice framed sketches of Nan as well as some of the vinyl records from Marcus's music collection.

*Marcus left a lot of paperwork which I never got round to reading, and I never felt like solving the mystery. Maybe one day.

*I never found any more fluorite, it's a pity really.

*We've organised for a local contractor to mow the grass and keep the place in order. Truffles is coming to Phoenix with us to the big city and hang out with me and my fairy godmothers.

*I'm sad I can't have Jasper as my friend, I miss his laugh, the frivolous banter and the way he'd call me little swan. I guess teenage crushes don't work out for a reason. I still dream of him. He thought I was too young and inexperienced for him and he already had someone, maybe one day I'll find out if what I feel is true... or maybe not.

*I never really knew that much about Jasper in the end. I didn't know his age, his birthday, if he was a student, or owned a car, or worked in a job. I never knew what happened to his parents or where he went to school. I didn't know the name of his aunt who raised him, and who was having a retrospective exhibition in New York. I didn't even know his phone number or e-mail address.

*What that leaves me is pretty much nothing; except the sound of his voice, the colour of his eyes and the way water slicked his hair back making him look like an otter. My dreams are still insanely intense about him and the rich colours of hills around Taos.

*School's back, the salon job is now all Saturday and three days a week after school. I gave up the library job.

*I'm studying art and art history, as well as Spanish.

*It's weird back at school now, I'm getting a few boys asking me out, I never say yes, or no, just shrug...some day I'll think about it. When I stop dreaming of Jasper.

*Now that I'm curvier, I feel full of contradictions. Like wary but confident, beautiful but strange, bright but struggling, motivated but tired. All sorts of things are going on in my head at the same time. I feel hormonal all the time too.

*Truffles and I are good together, and she comes to tai chi and yoga in the park every morning. She and I go walking around the block every evening. Steve does meditation with me. I like our quiet time together.

*Renee and Phil have taken off somewhere, no one knows where, and I'm pleased I don't have to see them next door.

*Soon I'll be 17. Yay for me! A lot has happened in just one year. I wonder what the next 12 months holds in store for me? So far everything is stable, nothing is too exciting. I still really miss Jasper.


	14. Chapter 14

****AN: S.M. owns Twilight. I own my mulberry tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter fourteen. Hold on, I'm coming!<strong>

Dear Nan,

I want to apologise for not writing for the last few months. You know, everything's busy, busy, busy, I'm sorry for neglecting you. I hope you're still there and listening cause, I really badly need your help.

You remember how I never went back to Forks after the tent incident when I was 11? And that I still kept in touch with Charlie and his new step family?

Well due to the wonder of the Internet and modern communications, I started networking and chatting to Leah my stepsister.

We have so much in common; unfortunately things aren't good for her in the love department.

In fact she's scared for her life!

Her ex-boyfriend, who had professed undying love and all the trimmings, even going so far as to propose, has now taken up with Leah's cousin Emily. Apart from Leah being completely devastated, he has started becoming threatening and abusive.

Charlie has given him warnings and Leah's issued a restraining order against him. But he hasn't gotten the message. She's scared to go into town even to buy food, in case he or one of his gang decide she's fair game and have a go at her. (The nasty thugs!)

Leah and her brother Seth aren't really my biological siblings, but we have grown close this year. They even sent birthday gifts for me, unlike Renee who has currently disappeared from the face of the earth.

So Nan, last night I got a distressed message from Leah. Seth had been badly beaten up by the 'wolf pack'- that's the name of Sam's gang of thugs.

Leah says that they both need to leave town in a hurry to avoid any more violence.

She's really scared.

I'm worried sick.

Seth is bruised all over, from all the disgusting violence.

Why did they pick on such a young kid? He's only fourteen for god's sake!

Thank God Charlie came up with a great plan. Sue, Seth and Leah's mother, is going to drive them down as far as Sacramento and I'll meet them there. Leah and I will drive to Taos in my little car.

With the spring break coming up, I'll be able to bring them to safety. Then return to Phoenix before school gets back.

I'm packing a small amount of stuff to take with me, as my Mini is really small. She's great on fuel, so that's something at least. I'm hoping Seth will be ok once he's rested and he and his sister are settled safe in the Taos house.

Vlad's talked to Peter, so we'll all be expected.

I hope to heaven I get zero weirdness out of any of the Whitlocks or Maria!

I really could live without any more stress, thank you very much.

Watch over me please Nan, let us all arrive safely and that divine peace and protection rules.

Feel free to bring in the big guns please Nan.

I know you can have a word to those high up to get us all there in one piece, thanks I really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>It was a tearful farewell we gave Sue.<p>

It was excellent seeing Seth and Leah again, they sure have grown! Seth is over 6 foot! The last time I saw him he was 9, now he's 14.

We had to give him the whole backseat, so that he could curl up, half lying down. His face is a bruised mess and his ribs look terrible. Luckily nothing's broken. He just needs to have some TLC and lots of food.

Leah's joking how even though he's in lots of pain and discomfort, it hasn't curbed his insanely large appetite. We laugh together, making jokes at poor Seth's expense.

He's a really sweet kid and I'm feeling very protective of him already.

We gave him some strong pain killers and a pizza and his own one gallon juice. Then headed down the highway towards New Mexico. I'm planning on sharing the driving with Leah and finding a place to sleep and shower on the way.

Our path through the high desert and heat is a little shocking for Seth and Leah; they look a bit like fish out of water. They're so used to the lush thick greenery and overcast skies of Washington State. Here the vegetation I'd sparse prickly and nothing makes much shade. The skies are wide and deep blue. At night it is cold and clear, the stars take your breath away. It's spectacular.

We stayed the night in Bakersfield, and turned towards Flagstaff. We ate more junk food and slept like logs. Seth never complains, but it is hard in the backseat, so we end up rearranging all the bags to make it easier for his long legs.

To distract them from the cramped quarters, I tell them all about Taos, Marcus and the art.

Leah's particularly interested as she's already been studying art at the community college, so I tell her about the school in Taos that's dedicated to tribal art and crafts. There was a heap of pottery, hand loomed fabrics and baskets that I bought with Steve during my last visit there.

Marcus used tribal art as props for his still life compositions and in conjunction with May's form in a myriad of positions. The house is still full of those artefacts; I'm hoping Seth and Leah like being there.

I'm looking forward to seeing my home, I love it there.

I do miss Truffles. There was no room for her in the car, poor darling. I'll see her soon enough. I tell Seth all about the animals that hang around the house, and the mad story of Tilly trying to perch in Steve's hair, they crack up over that. It's good to see Seth laugh, he has a beautiful smile. I bet he's going to be a hit at the local school. We got the enrolment all organized with Peter.

Seth's face will be healed by the time classes start, and hopefully he'll make some new friends too.

I tell Leah that she should take advantage of the empty studio; it's got the best light and opens right up into the garden, along one big wall of sliding glass. The wisteria hangs over the pergola along the same wall, giving shade and perfume in summer, and letting the sun in during the winter when it loses its leaves. There's a potbelly stove in the corner to keep warm, and heaps of Marcus's old props around to use. The furniture is all there, the old chaise lounge, wooden chairs, tables and easels.

I got rid of the dried up tubes of paint and paintbrushes that were beyond saving, but there's still heaps of usable brushes and palette knives. There's also all of Marcus's conte, pastels, charcoal and pencils.

I tell her she can use it however she likes, I even volunteer as a model if she's desperate. We laugh, and she says she might just take me up on that.

"Ha, ha, yeah sure you will", I joke back at her.

She smiles slowly and nods, "just wait Swan I'll get you taking your clothes off in no time at all, and posing with the best of them. There's nothing to it!"

I shake my head, what the hell have I got myself into! Oh well, if Nan can do it, maybe I can too. It won't be that bad if I don't freeze my behind off. I tell her about my Nan who modelled for Marcus and how they were deeply connected, even though she was married to my grandfather at the time, and that I haven't quite figured out how their relationship worked.

I told her that although I had no real hard evidence, I suspected a sort of ménage a trios.

Well that peaked Seth's curiosity, he wanted to know what the French phrase meant. I looked to Leah; she laughed and said it meant a kind of live-in-threesome arrangement.

Seth's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he went all red and giggled.

He's so cute.

* * *

><p>After a night in Santa Fe, we set off again. Luckily there are more yummy Mexican food cafes to eat at now and I feel better eating food my tummy agrees with. We arrived in Taos before lunch; we all got to see the town in daylight. We drove passed the school for Seth, I then pointed out the art school that I had told Leah about.<p>

Arriving home, my body relaxed immediately. I was finally able to take a big breath.

I thanked Nan for our safe arrival, and showed Seth and Leah around. They looked relieved too, and were checking out all the various rooms and the studio. Both were smiling broadly as they came back into the kitchen.

"See, it's all here, you can stay as long as you want. No-one else apart from Sue and Charlie know that you're here. It's really peaceful, and you might get to know some of the locals. They're mostly friendly here; just watch out for scary girls called Maria, and you'll be right as rain." I passed them a cup of tea and a plate of cookies.

We ended up having a discussion about who would sleep where. I wanted to use a sleeping bag on the sofa, but Leah said she'd sleep there instead. She and I both agreed that Seth should have the single bed, as he needed a good sleep. I told him that bed was really comfortable and I'd slept like a log in it the last time I was here.

In the end Leah and I decided to share the double bed. I'd only be here for a week or so, and then I was expected back in Phoenix.

* * *

><p>I went out and did a big shop for groceries and came back loaded. I was pleased that Mimi the mini was a good little car. Even if people in their giant SUV's always laughed at me as I drove along.<p>

I got the last laugh, when I filled up my petrol tank and paid a fraction of the amount of their fuel bill.

On the way back up the hill to the house, a large cherry red SUV nearly ran me off the road. I was shaken, but luckily not damaged. My heart was still beating fast by the time I came up to the house. I saw Peter's car parked outside. Leah and Seth were chatting to him.

"Hi Pete, looks like you've introduced yourself to my family." Leah and Seth both looked up surprised, until recently I'd never got to call them anything other than their names. But I kinda liked the terms- 'brother, sister and family', it suited us.

"Hey Miss Bella, you're lookin' good enough to eat as usual." Pete smirked.

"You know Whitlock, that charming silver tongue of yours will get you into big trouble one day!"

I tried my hardest to look serious, but of course that's impossible when looking into the eyes of a Whitlock boy.

"Seth and Leah will be staying here as long as they need and they'll soon be right at home I'm sure."

"They'll be looking forward to seeing you in class Seth. I've bought by the list of books you'll need, and I got a heap of notebooks and pens for you from my office storeroom." Pete gestured towards a bag at his feet.

Seth went up and hugged Peter, which was so sweet. It was as if Peter had given him a big Christmas present, instead of school supplies. Leah thanked him, tears in her eyes.

"Well if this is the reaction I get when I give you school stuff, I'll be sure to give you boring stuff more often." He winked at them ginning madly.

"Alright, alright enough of the welcome committee, how about helping me inside with all the groceries, before the ice cream melts."

We laughed and decided it was indeed time for an ice cream break, enjoying the sweet melting yumminess, outside under the wisteria vine.

As Peter was leaving, I walked him to his car and thanked him again for his kindness. I invited him and Charlotte to dinner sometime before I left. He promised to come on Saturday with a big pecan pie for desert.

As I gave him a hug, I remembered the red car that nearly caused me to have heart failure. I asked if he knew anyone who drove like the clappers and owned a car like the one I described.

Pete went real quiet, and asked why. I told him what happened on the way back up the hill. He said he'd ask around, but I got the feeling he knew exactly who it was. Maybe he was protecting one of the many locals in the area, I'm sure he knew a lot about everyone here; being a lawyer.

I waved him goodbye and turned back to the house, sunset was colouring the surrounding hills like the inside of a jewel box. It was beautiful here and I felt completely at home, even though I wasn't considered a local yet.

I'd show him and Charlotte that I'm worth it, and what a great meal I could create when they came on Saturday.

Great meals got me thinking the last time Jasper ate my food. I wondered what had happened to him. I hope he was ok, wherever he was. I really miss him.

Like Steve said, 'you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink'.

Jasper may or may not turn up, we'll see. I'm not going to ask about him. He's probably not even in the area anyway.

* * *

><p>Over dinner, we chattered quietly and ended up going to bed early, we were so tired.<p>

In the night I heard Leah crying, so I reached out and held her.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, it'll work out somehow, you'll see." It was all I could think of to say.

We drifted back to sleep and I had dreams where the cherry red SUV forced my Mini off the side of the road, upside down in a ditch.

I woke up with a start, Leah's legs wrapped around me, our hair lying together on the pillow, her face right against my cheek. She was having a dream too. Her hands were twitching on top of my tank top.

"Leah, hey Leah, I gently whispered, it's just a dream, wake up. Its ok, you're safe with me and Seth. Want a nice cup of tea?"

She nodded, "ok sure." I turned the light on by the bed and untangled myself out of her arms and legs.

"I'll be back in a tick." The kitchen was still in darkness, but it would be dawn soon. The bright morning star was shining bright.

Tilly the hen strolled by the kitchen door, looking like she own the joint. I snorted in amusement, crazy hen. I went back in and got her a slice of bread as a peace offering.

"There now off you go, and don't tell Jasper I was feeding you." Tilly just picked up the bread in her beak and strolled off to find somewhere to eat in comfort.

I bought a tray of tea and toast for Leah, and peeked in to find Seth still fast asleep.

I got the phone out of my bag and took my cup out to the garden, so I could have a conversation without disturbing their sleep. They both had been through a lot of trauma. It was going to take time for them to sleep without bad dreams.

Charlie was already up and having breakfast. I told him we'd arrived safety yesterday and Seth and Leah were both still sleeping.

I asked if he'd arrested any of Sam's gang for assaulting Seth, and if Sam had figured out that Leah and Seth were out of town yet. Charlie didn't give many details, but he told me Fork's finest was on the case, and not to worry.

He was happy to hear that Seth was already enrolled at school and that Peter had brought over some school supplies for him. I also told him about encouraging Leah to use the studio. He liked that idea, as there was never enough space at the Forks house, and Leah needed to spread out to do her bigger pieces.

* * *

><p>Feeding Seth was turning into a full time job. To help improve the situation, I decided to cook batches of oven-ready dishes and freeze them. Seth was used to growing veggies in Forks with his mom, so he and I set out a new bed and dug it over. I got straw and seedlings at the hardware store in town, and he and I planted it out.<p>

Seth was really enthusiastic; he knew the baby plants would need extra water, due to the heat. I told him that he was in charge of watering, weeding and fertilizing duty. I talked to him as we planted and dug about the different things he could cook with the produce.

He promised me to try everything that was harvested. I told him he was a real sweetie, and gave him a hug.

As we were finishing up, Tilly the hen came wandering by and decided that this was going to be her new favourite playground. She rushed over and started to scratch up our baby plants.

Seth and I stood shocked for a split second and then he grabbed her and tucked her neatly under his arm.

"You've got a real way with the chicks there Seth, I'm proud!" Tilly looked unset and cackled in disgust, having been thwarted in her attempt to wreak havoc on the new veggie bed.

"We had lots of hens and ducks on the res when I was little, I got good at chook wrangling, it's easy when you know how." he laughed.

"Well now you've been introduced to the legendary silly Tilly. You remember the hen who mistook Steve's head for a comfortable place to perch? While you have her firmly under control, let's take her back home next door. I'll introduce you at the same time."

"Ok, we'll kill two birds with one stone so to speak." Seth chuckled.

"Nice veggie patch guys, is it ok if I come to meet the neighbours too? I'd love to meet the woman who has her own solo retrospective, while she's still living! They usually only do that kind of show, after you've died." Leah caught up with us and we made our way over to Jasper's aunt's house.

This will be interesting I thought to myself. I don't even know her name. I hope she's nice and welcoming.

* * *

><p>I enjoy your feedback!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

****AN: Ms Meyer is the owner of the Twilight franchise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter fifteen. Love thy neighbour.<strong>

Seth led the way, Tilly firmly held under his arm, she'd decided to calm down, thank heavens.

Leah and I walked along chatting about the studio. She had gotten inspired to take it over and try some new bigger expressive free flowing techniques. She was determined to paint her way out her dark emotional state. Use art as therapy.

I'd said that I loved the idea. It was wonderful that the studio would be used by another creative spirit again. I was looking forward to seeing what Leah came up with, letting loose her emotions in paint.

She guffawed and said not to hold my breath; it could be a while till she produced something worth sharing.

I nodded, I know the feeling. Sometimes life kicks you in the guts and it is hard to feel like making a comeback.

Coming up to the house next door, I was taken back by the obvious expense that was used to build and maintain such a large, opulent mansion. The cars in the driveway weren't cheap clunkers either; they were all late model European speedy machines.

"Holy moley batman! Look at those would ya!" Seth's eyes were out on stalks again, poor kid.

Four flashy cars, including a certain cherry red SUV. (Gee that looks familiar!)

I wasn't so easily impressed, and by the look of it, neither was Leah.

Mind you, we weren't teenage boys who lived and breathed motors, engines and petrol.

Once Seth got over gazing longingly at the fancy cars, he bounded towards the front door and rang the bell. You've got to love such endless enthusiasm.

The door was opened by a tall scary blond woman, who took one look at Seth and raised her eyebrows.

_ "Yes?"_

"Hi I'm Seth your new neighbour, I found your hen and I'm returning her."

_"Eww, no gross! Yuck!"_ The blond stepped back as Seth held Tilly up to show her.

"She's harmless, except in veggie patches, then she's a menace. What do you want me to do with her?" Tilly flapped and cackled. The blond screamed for someone the come and help quickly. Seth looked amused.

"Goodness me Rosalie, what's the problem now? Oh who are they? If they are here selling things door to door we aren't interested." An older platinum blond haired man sneered at us.

_"Who's selling things? What is it now? I'm in the middle of a call to Milan; I shouldn't let them wait to seal the deal. Can't you just get rid of them? I just haven't got time right now to be distracted by vagrants wanting charity or hand outs."_ A small dark haired stick insect of a woman was waving her blackberry in the air, glaring at us.

Leah and I sniggered and shook our heads; this was getting out of hand.

**"Err hello...hello can I get your attention please!"** Leah waved her hands over her head.

They all looked over to Leah.

**"Right! Now I've got your attention, would someone please like to take your hen back, so that we can leave?"**

They all looked a bit stunned, maybe they weren't used to being spoken to, as if they were acting like rabble. After a few more seconds of silence, Leah gave them a look that should send a shiver of fear through anyone receiving it, I remember 'cause she did that to me once.

**"Right this may seem a bit difficult for you all, but we need someone to take the hen and keep her from causing problems in our lovely new veggie patch. Am I clear? Or would you like me to repeat myself?"**

"Oh hello dear," came a voice in the garden.

An elderly lady made her way on a walking stick.

"Oh my, oh my, is that Tilly? Are you being naughty again? Whatever should I do with you, you bad girl!" she wagged her walking-stick at the hen and looked at us.

"Hello darling, you must be Bella, you know you're the spitting image of your lovely grandmother May."

She looked at all the people in the doorway and shook her head.

"Come with me, we'll put Tilly away, did she come over to Marcus's place again? She's got wanderlust I'm afraid, silly thing."

We followed dutifully behind her as she took us to her studio.

"Sorry about my son and his children they may be my family, but they are complete idiots!"

We giggled and Seth put Tilly securely in her pen. He introduced himself and Leah. Esme told us her name and not to worry ourselves about her rude family, they were only visiting and would be leaving soon.

She was hopeful that she could annoy and ignore them enough, to get them to leave by tomorrow.

"You know," she said cannily, "they don't really love me or even know much about the real me. They only come to visit because they want to inherit my money. But they're in for a shock when I pop off the perch, I can tell you!"

She laughed so much we had to help her sit down.

"I'm glad you're going to be my new neighbours, I was missing Marcus after he died, it hasn't been the same since he left. Oh that reminds me, Bella dear come over here I've got something I'd like you to see. I've been keeping this for when I'd finally got to meet you."

She got up and went over to her bookshelf.

"Seth can you reach up and get that red box dear?"

The box he lifted down was dusty; he wiped the top with his sleeve and passed it to Esme.

"Thank you Seth. You know you have a fine bone structure, would you let me draw you? You too Leah dear, you both have such beautiful high cheekbones and blue-black satin hair."

She sighed and turned back to her seat.

"Now Bella look at these, they are photos that were taken around the time your grandparents started coming to this area. See here's May, and look there's one with Marcus and May. Gee, those two only had eyes for each other and your grandfather Gerry of course. Well how do I put it? They were great times for experimenting, not just in art and literature; but also in relationships. They were all so lovely together."

"So it's true then, they had a ménage a trois? I thought that may have been the case but I wasn't sure. Wow, these are incredible, thanks for showing me Esme." I was moved. Again words just weren't enough.

I gave the box back.

Esme shook her head, "no dear, these are for you. To help you understand the love they shared and how remarkable it was. Marcus never found that kind of love again. Even after your grandparents moved to Phoenix, he never took on another lover. Well he sort of had little flings here and there, but no one to fill the void of that one amazing love."

Esme's eyes were all misty as she sighed and stared off into space.

"You know, he and May kept in touch over the years. She told him all about you and Renee. I'm sorry for your troubles with Renee and her nasty boyfriends. Like they say, 'you can choose your friends, but not your family'. I mean look at my bunch of misfits inside of my house!"

I nodded, "never a truer word Esme, I believe you're right. Although my brother and sister here are the exceptions that prove that particular rule."

I hugged Seth and Leah.

Esme laughed, "I've got two exceptions myself. The great nephews who look after me and my place are just delightful. They're really interested in you too."

"They wouldn't happen to be Jasper and Peter?" I smirk.

"Of course! Who else would be the ones I trust with all of my secrets?"

Esme is a hoot!

"So Esme, are you available on Saturday evening for dinner at our place? I'd love you to come; Peter and Charlotte promised to bring a pecan pie."

"Why yes, that would be delightful and I wouldn't miss it for the world! It will be lovely to see Marcus's place again, and I can tell you about my trip to New York. Is that alright?"

"A solo retrospective is something monumental, it's even more amazing to have one while you're still alive and kicking. Err sorry, no offense Esme, but that's an incredible achievement! I want to hear all the details, you are so inspirational." Leah looked awed. She felt excitement for the first time in ages.

Esme laughed, she told us that we could drop by any time we wanted and we could find her in her studio during the day time, especially when her family were around.

She had banned them from the studio years ago, and they were only allowed to disturb her if it was a dire emergency. She kept laughing to herself, whilst waving us goodbye.

I had a feeling Esme was going to help us all learn about life, as well as healing the wounds we carried.

We all agreed that that was one of the best, 'get to know your neighbour' visits any of us could remember. All of us were in high spirits as we left.

"That's hilarious, fancy banning your family from the studio, I love it!" Leah cracked up.

"She's the funniest lady I've ever met, telling us her relatives are a bunch of idiots, I just can't believe she said it with a straight face, oh my, I'm gonna have to keep a diary to remember all this, it's too good!"

Luckily for us we didn't meet any of Esme's weird family on the way out. Although, I would have enjoyed watching Leah going another round with them. She was just as entertaining as Esme.

Just as we got to the road, the cherry red SUV nearly ran into us, we leapt into the bushes to save ourselves. It was being driven by the scary blond who was screaming into her cell phone. She raced passed us and slammed on the brakes; she launched herself out of car door and still screaming at the poor person at the other end of the phone, while marching inside the house.

"Man, I don't think you want to get in her bad books, she's hell on wheels with killer heels!" Seth's eyes were out on stalks again.

I'm not sure if Seth's going to cope with all their wacky antics. No wait, it could be worse, he might have stayed in Forks and got all the bones broken in his body by the 'wolf pack'.

"Let's get home before anymore weird crap happens." I muttered.

"Amen to that sister!" Leah snorted, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>I love feedback!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

****AN: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own some old ugg boots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter sixteen. A time to reap and a time to sow.<strong>

Dear Nan,

I have to thank you so very much for believing in me!

So much has changed since I called on you in desperation.

It's like another whole different life.

The thing is though; it was all just waiting here for me. I didn't know it at the time.

Looking back at the first letter I sent you, and how lost and alone I felt, how I thought I had no one in the world who gave two hoots about me or my life. I knew I couldn't do it all on my own anymore, I needed reinforcements and quickly.

So I'd like to thank you. As well as my two fairy godmothers Vlad and Steve, who I wish could be here for tonight's feast. I really don't care to think about where things were heading for me, if the boys didn't take me into their home and love me like one of their own. Oh man, I think I'm gonna cry...again.

Ok, ok, I really also need to thank Mr. Jenks, who told me about my two inheritances, Nan's and Marcus's. He's done so much behind the scenes to protect your house Nan, and watch over things.

Then I guess Peter Whitlock has to receive a big thank you for sending me the letter that changed my life and now Seth and Leah's lives as well. He organized the art collection and put in storage, kept the house maintained and has shown a calm head in situations like Seth's. He went out of his way for a kid he didn't know.

I know he's full of secrets and keeps things for many people. He's done well by Marcus and me and I'm very grateful.

Esme deserves a huge thank you for being our friend and giving me the box of photos.

In a way I even have to thank the mad hen Tilly, who motivated us to go meet Esme and introduce ourselves.

What a treasure Esme is! She made us warmly welcome just as her family were about to kick us off the property. She has started introducing Leah to many people in the art scene here in Taos. We all went down to the local art school, specializing in tribal art. Leah was overwhelmed and hasn't moved out of the studio since we came back.

Seth and Leah have big thank you's too, because they are gorgeous and I love them and my life is now a whole lot sweeter with them in it.

Seth, ever the enthusiast, found some posts and wire and set up a chicken proof fence around our veggie bed. He's been watering the seedlings and fussing over their welfare. He found some seed packets in a cupboard and has started sowing all sorts of things around the garden. I'm sure it'll turn into a colourful riot, I can't wait.

Healing will happen in this place, I can just feel it.

Even though things are strained and distant between us; I know that Jasper needs a thank you, for being a friend when I really needed one. I miss him and would love to see him and hope he's doing well, wherever he is.

I still dream about Jasper. Let's just say my dreams aren't rated for kids!

I always wonder what it would be like to taste his lips and feel those arms hold me and never let go... (Yeah, keep dreaming' Swan! Hell will freeze over before that ever happens, I'm sure!) That small fact won't stop me from enjoying my dreams though!

Charlie and Sue need some love and thank yous too. Having a calm head on his shoulders, Charlie has managed to charge various members of the 'wolf gang' with grievous bodily harm and assault, as well as a few other charges for good measure (he is the chief of police after all).

Sue has had a lot to say on the Tribal council and is seeking redress from the offender's families, who victimized Seth and Leah. Phone calls back and forth to Forks are full of emotions.

* * *

><p>We're looking forward chilling out and eating ourselves into a stupor tonight.<p>

The house and gardens are full of red balloons and streamers. Esme has loaned us a heap of red silk Chinese lanterns to hang, they look fantastic.

Everyone coming tonight is wearing red. I got this mad idea for a red theme after seeing some of photos taken at one of Marcus's saint's day parties in the sixties.

This got me curious and I googled saint's days, and what a big thing they are throughout Europe. Strangely enough, St Marcus's day is celebrated heavily in Voltura, Marcus's home town in Italy.

Thanks to Google, I got a heap of great images showing the saint himself and pictures of Voltura , everyone dressed up in red cloaks, celebrating Saint Marcus's Day with a big festival.

I got busy checking out Italian recipes and decided to make a feast in honour of our dearly departed friend, protector and patron Marcus di Volturi.

Nan, this evening is to commemorate him and thank him for his kindness generosity and support.

I would have loved to have met him, but living here is the next best thing to being close to him.

So the food is on the table and we got a red and white check table cloth, thanks once again to Esme. There are candles everywhere and I've got Seth playing DJ with all sorts of Italian music, right out of Marcus's vinyl LP collection. There are strange pop songs from the fifties and sixties and piano accordion music. My favourite is the opera selections by Caruso and other opera singers.

Peter and Charlotte rolled up in his sixties classic pale blue Ford convertible. Peter restored it himself! They look the part too, rolling up together, his hair slicked back. (otter-clone), with a red bandana round his neck, red shirt and a pair of hot red cowboy boots.

(I wish the boys in Phoenix could see this, they'd wet themselves!)

I've taken his photo and sent it on to Steve. I can't wait to hear back from them.

Char is a vision in red. Red silk flowers in her hair, a tight red dress, shiny red, patent leather shoes with killer heels. Both Pete and Char are both grinning like loons.

"Guys, this place looks amazing! Look at all the candles and lanterns, I love it! You wouldn't be available to organize our wedding, by any chance? This is just the look and feel I want. Happy relaxed fun colourful, yep this is perfect!" Charlotte was vibrating on the spot, hands waving a mile a minute.

"Wait till you try the food." Seth says nodding, "you haven't seen anything yet! Bella is the best cook ever!"

I just roll my eyes. "Welcome, can I tempt you with some wine? Marcus had some bottles stashed away and I think it's time it was enjoyed. Seth and I are drinking home made fruit punch, without the spiking, eh Seth?" I winked at him.

Seth had 'helped' me by tasting all the food before it got put on the table and setting up all the gear outside under the wisteria; which was flowering heavily, making the place look like a fairy bower.

I took some more photos.

Leah poured them some wine and Char handed me the pecan pie.

"Hope this is ok," she looked a bit tentative.

I smiled and looked at her, "this is excellent thanks. Mmm it smells divine; I think you'll have to give me the recipe. Thanks so much for coming, and for both of you being so helpful. It means the world to us to have good friends."

"Now listen here honey, you are the one we need to thank. Things just have livened right up since you came on the scene, believe me! Peter thinks the world of you and has taken a shine to your kin, especially young Seth. He's a treasure; I wish my little brother was half as nice. And Esme! Well she just can't stop talking about you and how much you look like your granny May!"

Charlotte giggled and spoke into my ear quietly.

"I heard about the lack of courtesy that bunch of self serving parasites gave you when you came over the other day. I'm sorry there's really no excuse for being so ignorant. It goes to show, money can never replace good manners and common sense. You should have heard Esme tell them off. We came over just after you'd left; she really laid it on with a shovel! I can tell you, I'm impressed; she socked it to 'em good. Pete and I got a laugh out of the looks on their faces as she told them to get out and not return until they all learned some manners." She put her arm around my shoulders and nodded.

"Yep, they got their derrières handed to them on a plate, that's for sure!" Peter came over, "nice lookin' set up you've got here little swan, I'm impressed! Char wasn't joking about the wedding either, I like this look too. All we have to do is set a date and get you here to tizz up our place. What do you say?" winking at me and then giving Char a big squeeze.

"If it's sometime in the summer, I'd be more than glad to help. I think I'd enjoy it. Are you planning on something big?"

"Hell no, just some friends and family. Not a fancy event that will put us in debt for the next decade; I don't think I could stomach that kind of thing" Char waved her hands, "we all know who'd love to get their hands on the wedding plans and turn it into an event of the century, or some such crap, honestly, if I get another bride magazine from your cousins Alice and Rosalie, I think I'll be sick."

"Yeah I hear you darl," Pete kissed Char then looked at me and smirked. "Aunt Es has got a little surprise for ya Swan, so just don't freak out, ok?"

"Um yeah ok," I tried to sound nonchalant and shrugged.

I heard a loud rumble of a Harley Davidson engine (I'm familiar with them as Renee had a real thing for hard drinking bikers with hogs over the years. Just hearing the distinctive sound, took me right back in time.)

Oh God! I hope that the motorbike wasn't Renee and a new biker boyfriend coming to visit and start a whole new round of hell for me.

I realized I was gripping Pete's hand so tight, that my knuckles became white.

"Hey Bella, it's only Esme on her ride, nothing's gonna hurt you, I promise." Pete looked concerned, I was gaining a reputation for doing this to him, and he'd think I was a real nut job.

I took a deep breath and tried to look normal. The sound of the motor stopped and I turned to see Esme getting off the back of a vintage Harley, with a striking man in leathers taking off his helmet. I blinked and there he was in all his stunning glory, Jasper. Holy hell, I was speechless again!

"Hey Bella sweetheart, hope you don't mind but I needed a ride and a certain nephew offered his services, I hope that's alright."

I heard Esme, but I couldn't take my eyes off Jasper. He was staring right back at me.

"Well that's ok then, I'll go and chat to Leah," Esme giggled and flipped her red feather boa over her shoulder.

Pete and Char went out to the table to check out the food, and Seth the DJ put on something lively from the fifties.

I was left standing looking deep into Jasper's eyes.

"Hi long time no see, nice job with the decorations." He smiled and I just sighed. "I hope I'm not going to make you upset, it just that, well you see, I'm sorry for being a complete and utter loser. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me and can I be your friend once more? I'd like that more than anything." He finally drew breath and stopped talking.

I sighed again and smiled, came closer and opened my arms and hugged him.

"It's real nice to see you Jasper, real nice." he pulled me closer and held me.

"I was hoping you were gonna do that and not kick my sorry self to the kerb."

I shook my head and huffed, "as if I could, not only have I got a thing for cute otters, but I should let you know that I'm rather partial to your outfit."

My eyebrows rose up as I took in the sight.

Jasper's lanky body clad head to toe in red riding leathers, grrr.

We both sniggered.

"That's the effect I was going for; I was covering all my bases, so that you'd take pity on a starving man. I've been dying to taste your fine cookin' again little swan. It's been killin' me 'cause I wasn't man enough to find my backbone and just come and beg your forgiveness. Please feed me, I'll be at your beck and call, please?"

His long lashes fluttered and his eyes looked up at me.

At some stage during his speech he must have gotten on his knees, I must have blinked and missed it.

"Come on get up, you don't have to beg me to feed you." I tried to pull him up, but he grabbed hold of my tummy and hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you I promise you won't regret it. Make me your slave little swan, please."

"Oh for crying out loud Jasper! Come on, every one's waiting, the food's getting cold."

"So Miss Swan, has anyone told you that red miniskirts are enough to make my stomach forget it is famished?" Jasper wiggled his eyebrows.

"Why, Mr Whitlock, I thought you'd be up to a little multitasking. Should I go and change into something a little frumpier, so you can eat without distractions?"

"What? Oh no, no, I'm sure I can do look at the glorious view of your legs and eat at the same time."

I let out a loud laugh; I'd missed our crazy banter. "Excellent, now let's eat!"

* * *

><p>I was watching everyone slow down. The eating and drinking had finished and Leah was showing the Whitlock's the studio which she'd started transforming into her space. Char and Seth were wandering around the garden looking at his latest plantings and identifying shrubs.<p>

As I was getting up to clear the dessert plates, Esme held onto my hand and told me to sit a minute.

"Bella, the food was a triumph; Marcus would have enjoyed it so much."

"Thanks Esme, I think everyone's eaten so much, that we'll all need to roll into bed tonight."

"Yes, and I'm pleased to hear that Pete and Char will make use of your abilities for their wedding, I can't wait for that."

She smiled and nodded in the direction of the studio. "There's also a certain young Whitlock who's very pleased to be fed and forgiven. Can I tell you a little something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, it took a fair amount of reasoning and convincing by Peter and me, to get him to come tonight, but funnily enough, it was Charlotte who told him to get on his knees and beg, who made the difference! She told him he couldn't ignore you forever, and that he was wasting away with regret and guilt. And to get his backside over to you and get his fill of your kindness and cooking."

Esme cracked up laughing heartily until she started coughing. I rubbed her back while she caught her breath.

"Jasper's a good boy, I love him like my own, both him and Peter. But I tell you sometimes he's that stubborn, he thinks he needs to stay in bad situations just to keep the peace. But you and I know that's no way to live and grow. Up until recently I never thought he'd move on from that nasty piece of work Maria, but now I have hope for once. Bella, you have given me something more to live for, since Marcus and my retrospective. You make my spark and spirit come alight. Thank you honey, you make me so happy."

"Oh Esme," was the only thing I could manage to say. I searched for a tissue and ended up blowing my nose on a serviette. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, I think you're pretty special too." We both started crying harder, and when Jasper came over we took one look at him and started laughing. God what a night!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Ms Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seventeen. Here comes the sun.<strong>

I lay in bed, feeling the sun on my arms and head, Leah already had gotten up and so I spread out stretching like a cat. Lazy and warm. I might even spend the whole day in bed. I looked out the window to the wisteria flowers dropping down, heavy with perfume.

The house was quiet and I thought I'd just quickly run down the hall and through the side door to the outhouse.

Seth and Leah weren't fussed if the only things I was wearing were my undies and a tiny shrunken singlet.

My boobs must be growing again! More shopping for new things to fit my boobs, ugh.

I sat on the loo seat, door open wide admiring that spectacular view of the valley, when I heard some voices coming towards to outhouse.

Man, I just can't catch a break!

A few familiar voices were coming closer. I shut the door and sat lifting my knees up to my chest. Waiting for my pesky visitors to go, before I came out in my knickers. Their footsteps kept moving closer.

"I just don't know where she is, it's not as if she has that much on or anything, she doesn't know anyone." A woman's voice said.

"I don't know Rose, the word's out that she's a mean cook, if P and J are anything to go by."

"Honestly Emmett, why would you believe anything they say? They'd be happy if she gave them a can of beans. Pete and Jazz are only interested in getting into her pants not her skills in the kitchen. Look at what she was wearing to visit us the other day! Unbelievable, talk about a persona non grata! Completely clueless! Soon she's going back to that slum in Phoenix and we can stop worrying about what she'll do next."

"Yeah we'll I'm annoyed Pete managed to locate her so quickly after Marcus died, have you any idea how much this property is worth? I was hoping to put in an offer and pick it up cheap." Another man said.

"Now it looks like she's in for the long haul, and Esme's got something going on with those two Indian kids. How on earth are they all related? They don't even look alike. Maybe her father had multiple wives or something." A woman snarked.

"Don't worry about Esme, it won't be long before her heart gives out, and then I'm expecting a nice big fat inheritance." A man's voice said.

"Wasn't it a good idea of mine to push for the retrospective? It gets her work right in the market; ready for when she kicks the bucket; as well as stressing her heart out a bit more." A different woman said with a higher voice.

"Speaking about art collections what happened to all of Marcus's art? Last time I was here for his funeral, there was a ton of amazing stuff everywhere through the house and studio. It's all been taken down. I wonder where it is now?" The second man said.

"Well maybe it got donated or sold by the estate. Has Peter said anything?"

"No he's always silent as the grave."

"I'll check out the next auction catalogue, his collection might be listed in the next Christie's or Southerby's auction."

"Ha! Well it looks like we won't get to meet the newbies after all, pity, I'm sure we will bump into them sometime."

"I can't wait for that! I'd love to give her a piece of my mind, the little upstart. I mean, how the hell does a little nobody like her end up inheriting this place?"

They wandered off through the garden making more acidic comments.

Wow, listening into the conversation was enlightening! Esme's son and kids are something else! They are as different from Esme as chalk and cheese. I wonder how they got to be so different?

Esme is right not to trust that lot.

They're just _a bunch of evil vultures_.

I suddenly felt a bit sick.

I didn't want any of them to hurt my special neighbour.

I hope Peter's got plans to keep them from ripping her off.

_Disgusting creeps_, the lot of them.

I peeped out around the door and decided to make a run back to my room. I really hope they don't come back here any time soon. I can't imagine why on earth they came here in the first place. Why don't they just leave me alone?

* * *

><p>As I was getting back to my room, Jasper spotted me from the kitchen. I tried to cover myself as best as possible, which was hard with just my hands. So I just ran and slammed to bedroom door shut.<p>

"Jasper, I'll be out in a sec, make yourself a drink or something. There might even be some food in the fridge from last night."

I heard his laugh and the kettle being filled.

I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail and decided to put my lightweight cotton kimono on that Steve had found for me in an Asian goods store. I didn't have enough energy to get dressed-up, I just wanted to chill and eat something. I'd have a shower later. I took a deep breath and went into the kitchen.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Mr. Whitlock? You know you just missed your family they were just here snooping around. Somehow they missed me, fancy that!" I grinned.

"Coffee? Carlisle and Co. are best avoided; I've learned that over the years. Where did you hide?" Jasper smirked.

"Ha! You'll never guess!" I giggled.

"Bet you anything it was the outhouse. That's where Marcus would hide out too! It's a great choice because most twenty first century Americans would never even want to look in there; they like modern indoor plumbing, outhouses really scare them."

"Yep, I felt like that when I first came here. I was worried there'd be spiders and snakes hanging around. I'm an old hand now, I love sitting there taking in the view."

"Yeah you're a real nature girl now aren't you? Sorry, enough of the wise cracks. I was wondering if I could help tidy up after last night's soirée. I had the best time last night. Food and forgiveness are such an excellent combination. I loved it."

"Thanks. I only just woke up, well apart from the hiding in the old thunder box. I didn't get a chance to look at what needs cleaning up. Hey let's not worry too much about it now. We can wait till Seth and Leah come back, and I've eaten something, I'm starving, which is ironic considering the huge amount of food I tucked into last night."

I went over to the fridge and looked inside. Bingo! A big slice of pecan pie was sitting there, waiting for me and Jasper to demolish it.

I got two forks and brought the pie dish over and sat down. I gave him a fork and started tucking in.

Divine sweetness hit my tastebuds. I was happy.

"Tell me something about yourself Jasper."

"Like something interesting or the boring stuff?"

I just gave him a look and shrugged, I didn't mind.

"Ok well let's see. I'm Pete's younger brother. We had a sister, but she died in a house fire with my parents. I miss them everyday. Georgia was a baby still in her crib. Momma died trying to save her, and even though dad had got us to safety on the sidewalk, he didn't want to wait for the fire truck to come and he went back in to rescue Momma and Georgia. None of them made it out. It was terrible. I still dream of fire, smoke and screaming." He shivered and sighed.

I got up and pulled him into my body to hug him.

There really were no words for this, it was too big.

He looked up at me, "apart from aunt Es and Pete, you're the only one to know that about me."

I just nodded and put my hands through his hair. "Yeah I have things I don't talk about either."

"You can tell me anything. It's really ok, I'm good with secrets." Jasper said softly.

"So I'm beginning to realize, both you and Peter. So you want to know something I've never told a single soul in the world?

He nodded.

"I had a dream this one night when I was so desperate; I was sure I wasn't going to survive the future with my mother and her fiancé. I wrote to my Nan pleading for help. Anyway, that night I had the most vivid dream."

"My Nanna she was here, as a young woman and we helped each other. It was a really colourful dream. I saw this place right here in Taos, a horse called Daisy, Truffles too and I saw a beautiful waterfall. This was months before I even knew about Nan's connection with this place and Marcus, or even Nan being an artist's model or having a special relationship with two men at once." I huffed.

"That morning as soon as I woke up from this dream, I knew my neighbours would help me and be the key to my surviving. Steve was the first person I saw as I left my bedroom window. I moved into Steve and Vlad's place next door that same day. They have been my fairy godmothers. I love them, and owe them big time."

Jasper looked a little confused. "May I ask a question little swan?"

"Shoot."

"What was going on at your mother's place that was so bad that you worried if you were going to survive?"

I got up and wrapped the kimono round me tighter, and looked out the window. I turned my back and closed my eyes. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yeah."

I took a deep breath and then another, closed my eyes and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Let's just say, that Renee isn't what you'd call a maternal sort of person. In fact she used to tell me that I was the cause of her troubles. Anyway, she married Charlie when she found out she was pregnant with me. Apparently that didn't stop her from fooling around, she just was kind of addicted to sex, or a perpetually rebellious teenager refusing to grow up or something, I don't know. Charlie divorced her, thinking that she'd leave me with him, but she took off, taking me with her, back to my Nan's place in Phoenix."

"Well things were good when it was just Nan and me, Renee didn't show up from one week to the next, most of the time. She was living life and being a free spirit, not letting little things like money and or a kid, get in the way of having men to do her bidding or visa versa. "

"That all changed when Nan died five years ago when I was twelve."

I found a tissue and blew my nose and took another deep breath.

"After Nan died, Renee had the choice to send me back to Charlie, but I think what stopped her was that we lived in Nan's house. There wasn't any mortgage or rent, and Charlie always paid child support. So a few days after Nan died she bought her first drunk guy back home. Mostly the men never knew I existed, until they'd see me in the kitchen cooking or on the way to the bathroom. But when they did, they either left the house quickly, thinking Renee was going to try and get them to be my new daddy, or they would look at me and decide, something like err, like mother like daughter, easy prey, you get the picture. "

I looked over at Jasper, his jaw was clenched and he looked like he wanted to punch someone.

"Do you want me to continue?"

He nodded.

"Things only got weirder; there'd be parties for days. She also had a thing for bikers; there were guns and drugs on top of the booze. I kept up my school work and got a part time job in the library. That was the only place I could study in peace."

"There was never any food in the house. I was responsible for shopping, cooking, laundry and keeping the bills paid. The money only stretched so far, and Renee never worked a day in her life, except to trade sex for booze, coke and pills."

"Well Phil was the last guy. She agreed to marry him, even though she was always dead against the idea. He was the creepiest one of all. On the night of they announced their plans to marry, she eventually passed out on the sofa and he crept up behind me in the kitchen. He cornered me and told me as soon as he moved in, t I'd be his to do with as he pleased. He said how he would teach me how to please a man, and that when I turned eighteen, he'd trade Renee in for me." I shivered and shook my head.

"I knew right then that I couldn't stay there any longer, but I was still only fifteen. I was scared and desperate enough to plead with my dead grandmother."

"That's the night my life changed. Up until then I thought I was all alone, but once I asked for help, I have never been alone since. Vlad and Steve are now my honorary parents. I found out about Nan's and Marcus's wills. I also have a stronger bond with my bother Seth and sister Leah, and we are all working on healing from the dramas that life has thrown us. Each of us has major things we are dealing with."

Jasper came up and gently put his arm over my shoulders and looked out the window together. We stayed like that for ages. I slowly leaned into his side and we just breathed together.

"So any idea of what happened to the lovely couple?"

"No, they went off, and who knows if and when they'll be back in Phoenix?"

Jasper turned me to his chest and hugged me.

"Well aren't we a pair? Both with messed up pasts and wounds the size of the Grand Canyon!"

"Yeah, but I feel like I'm on the road to a happier future. The sun shines nearly every day now, where before my life was a pretty dark place. You know, I was just surviving, not thriving."

I picked up the cold coffee and drank it quickly. "I'm gonna hop in the shower, get dressed and then we can see what's doin' outside, ok?"

He just smiled and my sun just got brighter.

* * *

><p>Please review, I enjoy your comments.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

****AN: S.M. owns Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eighteen. Getting to know you.<strong>

Coming back to the kitchen, with wet hair, wearing shorts and a tee-shirt, I couldn't see Jasper around. I moved out to the studio and there I found all three; Seth and Leah had come back from a swim in the river and Jasper was talking about the fluorite I found last summer.

Seth was excited and fired questions about what to look for. I told him I'd show him my Nan and grandpa's gem collection sometime.

Jasper told them about Truffles and then asked me how she was. I smiled and said she was getting used to being a big city dog and that she and I walked daily and went to tai chi in the park, but she missed the open spaces and Jasper especially.

We smiled at each other. I felt the same way as Truffles; in Phoenix I missed both the space and Jasper.

Everyday I spent in Phoenix was another day without his face and without the deep feeling of belonging I had in Taos.

I gazed around the studio, Leah had started on some sketches and pinned up some samples of earth coloured washes. The charcoal and conte was out scattered around the table. Leah was looking peaceful.

The garden was looking in great shape thanks to Seth; he'd borrowed some gardening journals from Esme and had ideas for more veggies and fruit trees.

What about me? Did my future lie in Phoenix, or was I being pulled to staying here with my little family? A big pull, that's for sure. I needed to make a few decisions and to start living for myself, making the best choices for me.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to be alone for a bit, can you guys pack up the table and lanterns? I'll see you later ok?" They all looked a little curious, but agreed.

I walked out and followed the path back to the outhouse. I went down the garden a little further and found the perfect position for taking in the view. Looking around, I knew this was one of the places Marcus had visited repeatedly, to sketch and paint.

The perfect set of landforms in all directions.

It as perfect.

Peaceful.

The sun was warm and I got comfortable on the grass.

It had been a while since I'd meditated. Steve and I always started our day with it. I got myself settled and focused on my breathing.

Thanking, relaxing and blessing my body for doing everything I asked of it.

I went into a calm space and lay, feeling supported and held by the ground under me.

Relaxing further and further.

Letting go of all the feelings of distress and insecurity, and bringing in all the love, peace and contentment that was here for me.

I kept letting go and I went further into a new level of peace.

I was lying here and I could feel Nan and Marcus on each side of me, lovingly supporting me. Protecting and watching me. They were smiling and sending me strength confidence and pride.

They loved me totally unconditionally irrevocably, through all time.

*They showed me Seth becoming a strong gentle man, finding his passion restoring old cars and being happy with a girl he meets here at school. They are perfect for each other and stay together through time. Life after life.

*They showed me Leah, who takes a while to trust again, but who also finds love in the form of another artist. They love each other intensely and grow in their creativity, having many successes. Selling their work around the country and featuring in art journals and eventually being collected by famous institutions. Each needs the other, and they learn and grow. Leah meets him through Esme.

*Vlad and Steve wave goodbye to me crying but happy. I'm flying off with Truffles towards my future, excited and laughing, all my worldly goods packed. I'm heading east.

*I then see Renee and Phil in some sort of prison. They look unhappy. But I don't mind so much, at least other girls are safe from Phil now. I know I'll never see either of them again and I wave goodbye as I speed towards my future.

*Esme is getting tired, but she wills herself on a bit longer to get Jasper, Seth, Leah and me happily moving down our paths. She is pleased with all her work and is looking forward to having a long rest and catching up with all of her loved ones on the other side. She trusts that everything is set up for her passing and that Carlisle and Co. won't be able to touch her estate. It's all in place to flow smoothly into the best hands.

*I see a waterfall and move towards it, a huge smile on my face. I'm so happy. Jasper meets me at the bottom and we dive in and swim together. He comes up all slick and smiling, just like an otter. I laugh, and we come together, the heavens move and swirl around us, the earth shifts its axis and we move from two to one. Our souls become wholly complete. There is no more feeling lost and longing, now is a deep well of joy and peace. Our happiness knows no boundaries or barriers, nothing and no one can stop us. We are each other's best selves, our best futures and our best lives. There is no end. There are no words to describe it.

I float back and open my eyes and stretch. Everything is clear. I have a direction. I am supported and loved. Everything is in harmony and balance.

Standing up and stretching a bit more, I realize its late afternoon already.

Looking back one last time at the view, I head back to the house.

Jasper comes up to meet me and picks me up swinging me around.

"Hey there little swan, we were just about to send out a search party for you. Are you all good?"

I just smile and then kiss him right on the lips, then start laughing.

"I guess that's my answer, can we try that again?" Jasper whispers, a little surprised.

He holds me up to his face and I increase my grip around his shoulders. My legs are dangling in the air. He kisses me gently, sweetly and I sigh, smiling.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

He starts laughing and picks me up swinging around and around.

"Guess!"

I shrug, pursing my lips, tilting my head to the side and back, looking him up and down, "I don't know, maybe twenty one or twenty two? Or even a young looking twenty four."

He laughs, "does it matter how ancient I am compared to you?"

"No I'm just interested, that's all. How old are you then?"

He was quiet for a minute. "I'll be twenty seven next month. Is that too old? I can always get my birth certificate changed illegally to make myself younger if you like."

I shook my head, "I don't mind what age you are, and it's just something I didn't know about you. I thought I'd be brave and ask."

"Oh my brave little swan, any more questions?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"Good question swan, I write history textbooks for the challenge and to keep my mind sharp. I make my money from renting and renovating real estate. I learned that by watching Carlisle and Emmett. But I don't like the way they rip off their contractors and the people that they old houses buy from. They like hanging out at foreclosure and deceased estate auctions. They buy cheap, and sell quick and dirty. Using poor materials and construction methods to get a result that looks good for a couple of years, then inevitably falls apart."

"Nasty."

"Yeah don't get me started. I hate them. They give the rest of the family a bad name."

"Jasper? Can I get your professional opinion on my Nan's place some time? I'll inherit the title outright when I turn eighteen. Renee won't have any legal right to live there after that. I'd like to do something with the house, but I'm not sure whether to sell it, keep it, or rent it out."

He looked thoughtful.

"Maybe I could come and look at it and go through your options, there's always more than one way to go with residential property. Would that be something you'd like? I'm flexible with work, so I can fit myself around you."

"That'd be cool, yeah. Fresh eyes and all that."

"Good, anything else?" he grinned.

"Where do you live?"

"Oh. Right! You really don't know the basics about me do you? I really have been secretive haven't I?" he looked a bit sheepish.

"I live in a few rooms at Esme's, and when the family descends, I sleep over at Pete's." he looked at the ground and swallowed.

That wasn't not so hard. I wondered what was he nervous about?

"I also used to spend quite a bit of time at Maria's place each summer when she was back here in Taos. Her family own a heap of land in the area, and her dad's the mayor. I guess that's the way it was for a long time."

He shook his head, and then snorted.

"That was, until I had this _scary episode with a furious dream girl_ with an eye for spotting and calling out _bullshit._ She was a _wrathful vision with dark flashing eyes and a purple power crystal. She shook my world."_

He looked up at the sky, then back at the ground.

"Well, as you can imagine, after that I couldn't get her out of my mind, _she haunted me day and night._ Everyone got sick of trying to give me advice and me being stubborn."

"Maria was furious and ditched me for a more exciting prospect, one who wasn't spending all his time dreaming of another. This was a great relief, until this dream girl vision returned in the flesh, and gets to know my family and Esme."

"I was tense and pathetically distressed! How would I get this amazing dream girl, this divine vision, notice and ever forgive me? I was worried I'd never taste the divine dishes she created. I was so stuck, so fearful, that whatever I tried would be a wrong move and I would lose out, never to be forgiven or fed again!"

"I'm so incredibly grateful for Esme and Charlotte kicking my behind and getting me to come over last night."

"Oh Jasper, I'm sorry you went through such pain because of me."

"Stop right there Miss Swan! I'm the one who has to thank you! What you did shook me and my complacent world. You showed me something I didn't want to see!"

"Maria is bad news, always has been, always will be. I let her get away with being selfish, greedy and cruel. I lay down like a doormat and she wiped her feet on me. I never stood up and grew a backbone, until you showed me what was missing."

"Pete Char and Esme never liked Maria, but put up with her mostly for my sake. They only saw her in summer, the rest of the year she mostly travels, shops and skis in resorts all over the place."

"I never went anywhere with her, I wasn't included, she always had others to play with and do her bidding. I was one of her many lovers and acquaintances. There was never love, never admiration... or even any real friendship between us."

"Thinking what you said... _hit me like a rock_. Up until then I'd been neither happy nor unhappy, just accepting never questioning. Like you said, _surviving not thriving_. You changed me little swan, thank you."

We ate together. I kissed Jasper with a little more intensity. I had no idea how to do this, but I liked trying. Jasper didn't seem to mind either. I bid him goodnight and he kissed me once more, and then disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Leah thought I was hilarious. I told her I had no idea what to do; I'd never been kissed by anyone, or ever felt this sort of attraction before.<p>

I had always tried to hide myself, be invisible until recently. Even with Vlad and Steve's new colours, hair and clothes, I still was a wholly untouched continent of mystery and uncertainty.

Leah laughed and told me not to worry about Jasper; he'd be more than happy to show me anything I wanted.

We fell asleep in each others arms, acceptance was easy with Leah and she stayed calm, the nightmares were set to rest.

I would need return to school and the boys in Phoenix.

_My heart was at home here, I_ _loved it here, and life was good_.

But somehow I needed to tie things up _there_, if I wanted to be _here_ in Taos.

Should I stay in school and finish my junior year there?

If I moved here I could transfer to school like Seth.

Did I want to change schools midway through the year?

If I moved, Charlie's child support wouldn't be enough to live on.

We needed some form of income.

Seth needed school books.

Leah needed to create.

Maybe there are grants and scholarships that she could look into?

If I moved here soon, I'd have Truffles and she'd be happy to be back home in Taos where she's happiest.

Vlad and Steve would miss me, and me them.

Though I wouldn't miss the possibility of running into Renee and Phil.

I needed to talk to Charlie and the boys. They'd have some sensible advice, they always do.

Esme might be a good sounding-board for my ideas too.

I had to ask Leah and Seth's opinions; did they want me here for the long term?

Could we make it as a family?

I wish the worries going round and round in my head would just stop!


	19. Chapter 19

****AN: Ms Meyer is the very inspirational and proud owner of Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nineteen. Finding my feet.<strong>

Over breakfast Leah and I decided on a plan, Seth listened and nodded.

We agreed that we liked living together as a family. They didn't want me to go away for six months to finish the school year in Arizona. I would look into transferring schools and also doing some subjects by correspondence on-line, if necessary.

Leah wanted to sleep in the studio. She said we would both eventually need privacy.

I said I didn't mind sharing the bed, but she insisted; saying that she could work at two in the morning and not disturb me. (She might be trying to give me space to do other things in bed, that I had only ever dreamt about.)

Seth said he was going to look into gardening jobs in the area and see if Esme could introduce him to people who needed garden work done regularly.

Leah said that she'd already got contacts in the local tribal arts community, who were able to support her with materials and classes.

She was already approached by Esme, to act as her assistant in preparing paint, stretching canvases and cataloguing the art in her house and studio.

Esme's senior art group wanted to have Leah as a life drawing model and asked her already, they were paying higher than normal hourly rates. She was stoked at that.

We had a group hug, and then Leah and I started tickling poor Seth. He ran into the garden and we chased after him, he was too fast to catch.

We all lay down on the grass and laughed.

I felt so relieved.

We were going to be a real family!

And it looked like it wasn't going to be too hard to support ourselves.

I felt the weight lift from my shoulders.

After we took a breath, we trooped over to Esme's to give her the news about me staying here. We went directly over to her studio, and she was delighted with the news.

Finding out that Leah was moving into Marcus's studio, bought lots of funny stories from Esme, about other homeless artists who'd slept in that same studio when it was Marcus's place. Apparently Leah was in fine company.

Esme told us she had a bed she didn't want any more, and it would be great if we could take it off her hands. We were amazed at the bed's lovely antique cast iron frame and almost new mattress.

She insisted and said she already had twice as many beds, that she could possibly want in one lifetime, and that it was absolutely of no use to her anymore.

She phoned Jasper and said she needed his assistance in moving a few things, and to please bring his truck. Esme was adamant that he help us, saying that the frame and mattress were too heavy and awkward to carry by ourselves, and they wouldn't ever fit in, or on my Mini Minor.

She took us into the linen cupboard and gave us pillows, blankets, sheet sets, and then numerous towels.

We said it was too much.

She said once again, that she wasn't going to brook any resistance on our part.

Apparently she was just about to have a 'big clear out' of linen and towels, and once again it was going to be a big help to her, if we took all this linen back with us now along with the bed and mattress.

Leah Seth and I stood there quite speechless, and Esme smiled.

"You are doing me a favour, take it!"

Our arms piled high with half of her cupboard's contents.

* * *

><p>Seth helped Jasper with the bed. Leah and I cleared a space for it at the far end of the studio beside a window. As we swept the space clean I told her that I was excited to be making this our home and how wonderfully generous Esme was.<p>

Leah agreed that Esme and the Whitlock brothers were the salt of the earth, truly kind souls who are rare in this world.

It wasn't long before Seth and Jasper came through the studio door with the bed frame, and after that, the mattress.

Jasper couldn't stop smiling, and wished me a very good morning, then came moving in closer for a tight hug and a few sweet kisses.

Jasper said he might have an old bedside table and shelves that Leah could have which would make the place more comfortable. There was a sofa stored in Pete's garage that could come here too. Peter was complaining it took up too much space; he wanted to start restoring another classic Ford.

Seth's eyes bugged out and Jasper told him all the engine and chassis details. All of that information went in one ear and out the other with me.

Leah and I shrugged. I guess classic cars aren't our passion. Although, I wouldn't mind a ride in one.

We used Esme's sheets to make up Leah's new bed. When we finished, we stood back to appreciating whole thing.

It looked perfect, homely and comfortable.

I turned to her and told her, smiling.

"Hey Leah, the old bed won't be the same without you, I'll miss you next to me".

She quirked her eyebrows and said "hey, any time you need a little company Bella; all you have to do is come over and visit the studio. I can give you whatever you need".

We started cracking up over that.

Jasper went quiet and looked at both of us. He thought we were serious!

(Leah and I were close, but definitely not lesbian-action kind of close, even though we joked around about it)

Leah said to no-one particular, "you know Bella; it's probably a good thing, that I haven't yet had my wicked way with you. You really need some err... more experience in the sack, before I'd be ready to let you jump into my lovely new studio bed with me".

She eyed Jasper, "I think there are probably more willing candidates available, who would just jump at the chance to explore your"... snort... guffaw... "mysterious no-man's-land-wilderness-interior".

She laughed harder, doubling over and slapping her legs.

I shook my head and elbowing her in the ribs telling her to "shut up Leah".

She just laughed some more, I just shook my head and went red in embarrassment.

Jasper went red too and suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. He asked Seth if he was interested in cars and if he'd ever helped restore any.

Seth looked like he was going to have kittens.

Jasper told him that Peter was looking for someone to help him out, and that Seth was just the man for the job to assist in the of restoration Pete's latest classic Ford.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Peter took us to the High School to get me enrolled; we then drove on to his place to collect the sofa which was stored in his garage. Jasper followed in his truck to move the bulky furniture home for us.<p>

Charlotte was excited to see us, and when she was told about the sofa, decided on the spot, that we needed to have a rug, two lamps and some throw cushions, that she was about to donate to the charity shop.

Jasper retrieved the shelves and bedside table from the back of the garage. His truck was fully loaded and we couldn't have been happier. It was like Christmas!

The studio looked completely different and we all danced around to some music which Seth put on.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and swept me around the studio, he's a really good dancer and I'm moving smoothly in his arms. Char danced with Seth and Pete with Leah.

After a few songs I decided it was time for a little food.

I dragged Jasper away to the kitchen, and he watched me assemble a huge salad, a bowl of fresh hummus, prepare the tabouli and some marinated lamb on skewers.

I showed Jasper how to grill the meat on the charcoal burner outside. I opened the olives and pulled the pita bread out of the freezer and came out to warm it up on the grill. I pulled a couple of lemons off the tree near the outhouse and cut them in half and squeezed the lemon juice over the tabouli and hummus, with a little more salt and olive oil.

The smell of the cooking meat bought everyone out to see what was up. Char and Leah set the table outside and Pete went to find Esme. As the food was being placed on the table, Esme and Pete came around the corner carrying some drinks for us all.

Esme was impressed at the changes Leah had made so quickly, and told us that the bed frame was originally her mother's. It was her great pleasure to give it to Leah because she knew it would be treasured and loved.

I looked at Jasper and he just nodded. He whispered in my ear, that Esme was just making sure that it would be in worthy hands.

Leah started getting teary, then Esme and Char joined in crying. I handed round the tissues and told everyone that we needed to eat.

Jasper kept looking at me during the meal, and then he and Peter started making those 'oohing' and 'ahhing' noises, and rolling their eyes saying that this was the best thing I'd made since the St Marcus's day feast.

Char and Esme agreed, Leah said I should definitely think about going into catering or running a cafe.

I told them they must be exaggerating, I wasn't that good. There were way better chefs and anyway, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do yet. I was just hoping to enjoy my new family and lovely neighbours.

I toasted everyone's good health and thanked Esme, Jasper, Peter and Char for the lovely things which made the studio really special for Leah.

Seth raised his glass to say thanks for everyone being so nice and taking such good care of him and his sister. Leah tearfully managed a 'hear hear', raising her glass and then downing it in one go.

Esme told us that we had given her a new lease on life. She asked Leah to come and see her in the morning and told Seth that her lawn might need a little mowing. She asked Seth if he'd be a kind gentleman and escort an old lady home.

While cleaning up the dinner things, Jasper went and put on some of that gypsy jazz he played the morning all those months ago, and pulled me away from the sink to dance.

"Little swan, promise me something?"

"What Jasper Whitlock?"

"Just promise me you'll never ever change."

"But what if I get wrinkly and fat, with grey hair and no teeth?"

"To me, as long as your heart and soul stay sweet and true, you'll never change,"

"Jasper, what if I lose my memory and I forget the promise?

"Little swan, I'll remind you that your heart and soul, are the very best parts of you, every day, if you'll let me."

"Won't you get sick of reminding me?"

"Of course not my little swan, especially if I get to eat your delectable dishes and bathe in your big brown eyes all day, every day."

"Why Mr Whitlock, I do believe you are attempting to _entrance_ me with your charms and wiles."

"Little swan your assumptions are correct."

"Mr Whitlock, I believe those sugar-coated words are working."

The music finished and we stood together a little breathless with anticipation. His eyes smouldered; his hands came up either side of my head. We kissed. I'd never felt such freedom, such divine swirling intensity, the earth moved. We kissed again longer, in sheer abandon.

I was dizzy and losing touch with my old reality. My world had altered. I pulled him along the hallway with me to my room and kissed him some more.

"Bella, do you want me to stay? I don't know if I should."

"Jasper, just stay, please, I won't ask anything else. Just stay, I really want to hold you. Please?"

We kissed some more and slowly moved over to the bed. I took off my shorts and moved over to my side and let him slide into the other. I shimmied out of my bra, but left my tank top on. He laughed, "Do all girls learn how to do that way of taking off their bras in school or something?"

I shrugged, "I prefer to be comfortable, otherwise I can't sleep. Does it bother you?"

"Never, you can wear as much or as little as you like, I'd never complain. Come closer and let me hold you. I want you to feel safe with me. I promise to never hurt you. Little swan, you are already too precious for words."

And with that I snuggled as close as I could, closed my eyes and relaxed. Feeling his splendid warmth, lean hard muscles and strong welcoming arms encompass me. For the first time in my whole life I felt completely totally secure. Life was good!

* * *

><p>Please review! I love it when you do!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

****AN: Stephanie Meyer is a very lucky woman who owns Twilight! I on the other hand, own this fan-fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty. Making it happen.<strong>

Dear Nan,

This morning I woke after the most luscious dream to find Jasper, the cause of that same dream, lying there in the bed with me. I was really, really warm but also dying for a pee.

Jasper was lying there, I wondered if he'd taste as good as he looked. Maybe it was all the food that featured in my dream, but I moved over stealthily and licked him right up from his sternal notch up to his throat. Mmm my word, his skin is a whole world of yumminess. I wanted to stay and taste him some more, but my bladder was about to burst. I regretfully got out of bed and ran off to the outhouse.

If I didn't love the view from the loo, I'd seriously think about getting an indoor toilet put inside the house.

Winter was going to be a whole different story. Going to the loo would be tricky; it gets really cold here, snow and frost making a barefoot trip to relieve my bladder in the middle of winter impossible. I'd be wearing ugg boots or snow shoes to the loo instead. Oh, and not forgetting, a thick coat and woolly beanie!

I sat for a while longer taking in the view, when I heard some footsteps and then a trickle of water hitting the ground. What the heck? Then it hit me. It was probably one of the fellas peeing near the lemon tree to relieve their bladder. I went red and shook my head. I needed to get a grip. Wasn't I doing just the same thing? I giggled at my idiocy, and Jasper coughed.

I sat there, unmoving but still giggling, "Hi Jasper, it sounds like great minds think alike. Don't worry about me; I have heard that pee makes the lemon tree make much juicier lemons!"

Poor thing, he groaned and continued, muttering under his breath. The only thing I caught was the word "Swan!"

That set me off, my giggles getting completely out of hand.

Jasper just muttered some more, I asked if it was safe to leave the throne room, which made him chortle.

"Swan I swear, you just keep on surprising and challenging me. Will it ever end?"

I just shrugged and went towards the house, me in my undies, tank top and bare feet.

"Breakfast? What's your favourite?"

I heard him groan again, he was close behind me. "Well that depends Miss Swan. If I keep seeing you in next to nothing, I might just want to have _you_ for breakfast."

"Really? Is that so? Well I was only hoping for some toast and cereal, but if you let me taste you, I'll let you taste me!" I said cheekily and ran inside the house.

Jasper caught me round my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"Come here little swan, you can't say stuff like that, without at least giving me a good morning kiss." his voice kind of deep and gravelly.

I turned and reached my arms up round his neck, he pulled me close. I could feel all of him, even through his jeans. I reached up on tip toes and kissed him. He groaned again and opened his mouth and started deepening the sensational kiss. I groaned back and returned the sentiment.

"Ok people, there's a kid present! If you keep this up I'm not sure I'll be able to keep my breakfast down!"

Seth moved around us and opened the fridge looking for milk and juice.

"Morning all! So Jasper did you manage to score a goal last night?"

Leah came by us already in her overalls ready for a big day in Esme's studio.

I just stretched and shook my head, "I need a shower before I eat. Jasper, please make yourself at home, there's plenty of food."

I left the kitchen to a round of guffaws and Seth and Jasper wrestling over a box of cereal. I grinned to myself. I loved my little family.

* * *

><p>The house was finally empty and I knew I had to make a few phone calls.<p>

Charlie and Sue were first. The phone in Forks was answered on the first ring; Charlie must have been sitting right on top of the phone.

"Swan." Charlie hadn't got any more verbally expressive over the years, he always kept it brief.

"Hey dad, it's me. How are things?"

"Bella, oh well, things have been a bit testy round here. I'm sure it'll blow over.

Some of the Quileutes are on the warpath, but I guess that's nothing new. Good thing Seth and Leah aren't here to bare the brunt of the crazy things happening here at the moment. Is everything good there?"

Poor Charlie, I could hear the strain in his voice. I hope he wasn't going to get so stressed that his health would suffer. His best friend Harry had a sudden heart attack, leaving Seth and Leah without a father and Sue a widow.

"I've only got good news dad. We're all getting on like a house on fire, Seth is eating like a horse and Leah's taken over the studio. Seth has discovered a secret passion for gardening, and he's got a veggie patch started here, our neighbour Esme has got him mowing her lawn, she loves him."

"That's great, he's a good kid. I bet he's given the mower an overhaul and cleaned the spark plugs too. He loves getting into anything mechanical." Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, not only that, he's been asked if he wanted to help rebuild and restore a rusty old wreck of a car, some kind of Ford. Don't ask me what kind, I don't know. It belongs to Peter, the lawyer here. It's something Pete does as a hobby. I've seen his classic Ford convertible, as well as his old Harley Davidson. He has an eye for detail they both look amazing."

"Sounds like he's a keen one; Seth will be in seventh heaven, that's good he needs a break."

"Peter's the one that got Seth enrolled in school even before we turned up, you'd really like him dad."

"Good, good. How's Leah? Is she feeling better? Sue was worried that she'd get depressed."

"Leah's doing great. Like I said, she's taken over the old studio here; it's a lovely big space. Yesterday we got set up with the help of our neighbours. She's now got a beautiful bed and furniture; she can sleep and work out there. It's really beautiful and looks like a place for her to let loose with her art. She's started sketching and has already got paid work as an artist's assistant and model. The local tribal art organization has taken her under their wing, and is providing her with free materials and classes."

"Really? Wow, you lot don't let the dust settle, do ya? I'm real glad she's keeping busy. There wasn't ever enough room here for her to try making lots of art. Her own studio space! She'll love it."

"It's certainly taking her mind off things back in Forks. I've also got some news about me."

Charlie went quiet for a second, I could tell he was bracing for the worst.

He probably thought I was pregnant or had been diagnosed with a terminal illness.

(We both share a pessimistic outlook.)

"Dad, I really love it here, and we've all become closer like a real family. I had a big think about whether to go back to Phoenix, I decided to transfer here to finish the school year and stay closer to Seth and Leah. I hope you don't mind, it's just we get on so well, and they didn't want me to go either. We support each other, you know? And I wasn't keen on going back, in case I run into Renee and Phil. But I'll really miss Vlad and Steve."

"Yeah staying together makes sense, it's nice that all my kids will be under one roof. You've always been sensible kid and good with budgeting. I'll put a little more into your account this month."

"Thanks dad, that'll help a lot. It's good that we'll have some extra money with Seth and Leah's jobs, and I'll start looking for a job once I get settled here in Taos. Eventually I will have to go back to Phoenix, pack up my gear and bring Truffles back."

"Truffles?"

"She's the dog I inherited, remember? You know Marcus's dog? She's happy enough in the inner city but misses the wide open spaces of Taos. She's not much use as a guard dog; she's too friendly and is likely to roll over looking for a tummy rub, rather than growl at anyone."

"Yeah that's right, I forgot Truffles was a dog; sorry I must be getting dementia or something."

"You and Sue need a holiday from all the stress, that's all. You know you're most welcome here any time. It'd be great to see you. I know you'd both really love it here."

"I'll see how this 'wolf pack' business ends up. If Sue and I get desperate, you might see us sooner than you think."

"Dad, it's not worth getting sick and stressed over this. Can't your Deputy Mark handle it instead?"

He sighed, he sounded a little bit defeated. Exhausted, in fact.

"Dad, you're sounding tired, I'm starting to get worried. Do I need to worry? Are you ok? I don't want you to become another statistic like Harry! Why don't you hand over the badge and handcuffs and jump in the car, and come and stay a while. The r & r will do you the world of good. I'll cook you all your favourites. It'll be lovely. You can sleep in every morning and explore the beautiful landscape around here. Even the view from the outhouse is spectacular! And Sue can see how well we are all doing; it'll be a relief for her to see how well everyone is flourishing."

"Bella, I'll see what I can do, I won't promise anything." I could hear in his voice that he had a little smile on his face. Maybe he was going to take early leave and take off. I crossed my fingers; it would be miracle if he and Sue came to Taos.

"I'll know you'll try your hardest, I'm going to ring Phoenix now and break the news to the boys. I love you dad. Please try to take a break and come and see us, ok?"

"Bye Bells."

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath, I'm sure they'll be sad, but I knew they'd understand. Steve answered, I swallowed.<p>

"Steve, hi it's me."

"Bella, you've got news, haven't you? ... I bet it's something like, you're never coming home because you've fallen madly in love with that Prince Charming Jasper Whitlock and you're about to take a ride in his pumpkin coach! Am I right?"

"Close, yeah I am falling for his charming ways. I've got Seth and Leah; we need to watch out for each other. When I picked them up and bought them here they were in a pretty bad way. Now things are really looking up. They've settled and are pretty happy. They're already doing some paid work. Seth's starting school, Leah's doing art and I thought it would be good if I could be with them for a while, you know?"

"I'm transferring schools. I'm sure it'll be ok here at Taos High. It feels good here, I'm more relaxed and I have to say that Jasper's a bit of an unexpected bonus, if you know what I mean."

"Undoubtedly, he is. But he better behave, otherwise I'll serve him up on a platter. I won't let anyone else hurt you, got that Bella darling?"

"Yes Steve, I hear you. I think he's scared of acting rashly and scaring me, but he hasn't really got any idea of just how un-scary he really is. He keeps reminding me of a cute playful otter."

"Ha, ha! I can just imagine just how playful too! Now, let's get down to tin-tacks, how should we get your things over there? What about Truffles? She's been sulking, waiting for you to come back. She's not as enthusiastic as going to Tai Chi in the park with me, I must be missing something."

"It's probably that you keep stopping to chat with all those pretty boys you're so very friendly with. She must get bored with all the lengthy conversations and gossiping... Oh Steve, I'm going to miss you."

"I know it won't be the same, but little birds have to leave the nest sometime, don't they? Do you want us to send your stuff, or perhaps we can come and see you?"

"I was thinking of either flying or driving over with Jasper. While we're there, I'm going to get his advice on what to do with Nan's house. One of the things I just found out about him is that he knows heaps about real estate. He does renovations on old houses and then leases or sells them. He knows all about how to manage tenants."

"Really?"

"Talking about the house, have Renee and Phil made an appearance recently?"

"Not in person, but there have been some suspicious characters lurking around waiting for them to come home. I'm thinking they might have gotten into debt or done something extra dodgy; like tried to rob a bank, or kidnap a millionaire. Let's face it; they're both capable of stuff like that."

"I know, more's the pity, even if she is my mother. Like they say, 'you can choose you friends, but not your relatives'."

"Will I tell Vlad of your plans, or do you want to tell him yourself?"

I sighed, I didn't really want to tell him at work, he might upset the whole salon and make a mess of a client's hair.

"Do you think he'll be very badly upset, or just a little upset? I don't want to be the cause of him having a tizzy in the salon, because I rang him at the wrong moment; causing him to set fire to someone's hair by mistake."

"No darrrling, he'll be absolutely fine. He and I had a conversation all about you just this morning. We knew you were going to fly out of the nest soon and start your own adventure!"

"I even told him about my suspicions about that charmer Jasper Whitlock. Sweetie, just remember to be safe and never ever to share any body fluids of any kind!

_**Say after me, condoms, condoms, condoms, if it's not on, then it's NOT ON! **_Ok?"

"Of course, we haven't got to that yet, so please stop worrying."

"Bella it's my job as your fairy godmother to worry, now what's his cell phone number?"

"You are so not going to ring him, and talk about body fluids are you? Please have mercy, we're just at the 'getting to know you stage'!"

"Aha, that's what I'm worried about! He's going to be doing everything to get his tadpoles playing with your pure little virginal eggs. Who knows what kind of tarts he's played with before, or where they have been."

(Actually Steve did have a good point, who knew if Maria was into wrapping it?)

"Has he been tested? Does he know how special you are? Oh my, I think I'll have stage an intervention! I'll send you some condoms in the mail, as well as some literature all about keeping safe ok? No, better yet, I'll come and give him a long talk! That should scare him off for a while. ... My baby is growing up, oh God!"

Steve was hyperventilating and sounded like he was about to cry.

I rolled my eyes, "Steve, sweetie, its ok, you don't need to get so worked up. I'll promise he won't be allowed near me without wrapping it, _and_ I'll go on the pill for good measure. I'll ask him if he's ever had anything, you know... transmitted. Is that responsible enough for you?"

"You could always ask him to _double wrap_, to be on the safe side."

"You are completely over the top! You know that don't you? It's just a good thing that I love you so much, who else would put up with such insanely intense safe sex talks?"

"I know, I know, I just worry. I just don't want you to have any nasty surprises. You have always been a mature kid. I trust you. I just don't trust Jasper yet. He'll have to _earn my trust_ before he gets it, that's all."

"So are you going to be ok? I'll ring soon and tell you when I'm coming back to Phoenix."

"Ok, talk to you later, bye."

* * *

><p>"Vlad's Vamps Hair and Beauty, this is Lakshmi can I help you?"<p>

"Hey Lucky, it's Bella, how's it going? Any good goss? Are the fellas behaving?"

"Sure, I keep them in line, no worries. How's your mountain hide-away? Any good prospects?"

"Well, maybe. If you're good I might introduce you some time. Is Vlad free?"

"Hold on, he won't be long he's just finishing a debate with Luke over which exact shade of platinum blonde should be used on one special client, you know the one."

"Not Aro again! He's crazy! I wonder why he does this mad thing with his hair every few months. Is it another breakup? Has Caius left him for another one of those toy-boys?"

"You know it! Oh, here's Vlad, bye."

"Bella! Sweetie, how are you? Are Seth and Leah alright?"

"Its all great, we're all getting on, like little house on the prairie. It's wonderful.

I just wanted to tell you that I've decided that I'm going to live here in Taos. I know I'll miss you and Steve, but I want to stay. I've transferred schools. I just talked to Steve and he freaked out a bit, but I'm sure he'll fill you in on my details."

"My, my, you do work fast! Are you sure? You know you can always change your mind. No matter what, you'll always be my baby. I love you, don't you ever forget it! And now, tell me everything about the mysterious Jasper. Has he started finally revealing his true feelings, after keeping you waiting for all those months?"

"Things are really looking up, and before you start Steve has already read me the riot act, in regards to keeping all body-fluids in their proper place, and everything wrapped, or double wrapped. Nothing's happened yet. I'm not sure when, or if it will, When it does you can be sure that I definitely _will not _to tell you anything. Ok?"

"Good grief, Steve really laid it on thick, didn't he? I'll give him a chill pill when I get home, and believe me I really don't need to know _everything_. Just promise me you'll be safe and maybe think about going on the pill, just to be on the safe side."

"No worries Vlad, I'm sure it'll all be fine. Jasper and I are coming to Phoenix to pack up my things, have a look at Nan's place and also pick up Truffles."

"Good, good, give us a ring before you come, I've got to go and help Aro, he's starting to cry. Bye sweetie, give my love to Jasper!"

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Feedback feeds my ego, and keeps my imagination humming.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

****AN: S.M. owns the whole of Twilight . I own this particular story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty one. Moving on, letting go.<strong>

Dear Nan,

Once again it's been too long since I wrote. The weeks have raced by and it feels like the world is spinning too fast. Just briefly what's happened recently is-

Seth is doing really well in school, he's been adopted by the school's coach and track team, and he is happily charming all the young ladies in the school. If he isn't being invited to different people's houses after school, or practicing for athletic events; the gaggle of girls who are madly interested in him, are over here.

(Initially, Leah and I thought it was hilarious, but now we are getting a little tired with all their squealing and giggling. I have to admit to being a little jealous. I never had the joy and closeness of a big social group growing up.)

Seth is a sweet kid, and manages our occasional grumpiness with good humour. We love him; in fact everyone loves him, lucky boy! The girls from school have taken him under their wing and have caught him up on all the assignments, assessments and study notes.

Esme still pays Seth for garden jobs, and her friends are getting him over to help in their yards as well. Leah and I secretly think that he spends a fair amount of time being fed cakes and cookies on these 'jobs', instead of doing a whole lot of manual labour.

Leah really loves her own studio, and has been producing a massive amount of art. She calls it a kind of emotional release on paper and canvas. She's definitely getting out all of her anger, frustrations and disappointments! I love coming home to see what she's been up to during the day.

Leah's also got three different weekly life drawing classes she attends as a model. She says it's great getting paid great money to take your clothes off, and you don't even have to act interested or make conversation, like you'd be expected to if you'd be doing the same thing in any other circumstance.

Esme gets Leah over twice a week to prepare materials and canvases, they have very interesting conversations, and Leah says that they always end up talking about art, philosophy and the mysteries of life. They both enjoy their time together so much so that Leah feels bad getting paid for being there; she says it doesn't feel like work at all. Esme insists that she takes home extra things as well, like eggs, melons, parsley and cookies. Leah and Seth never come home empty handed from their jobs.

As for me, what can I say? Things are so changed, that it is difficult to remember how my life used to be.

High school is the same but different. I still study hard compared to other students. I'm finishing the advanced science subjects by correspondence, as they don't offer them in Taos. I miss my school magazine friends I left back in Phoenix; luckily we use Face book and twitter. Two of my Phoenix friends want to do a road trip at the end of senior year and come and visit.

I'm all organized to take off back to Arizona as soon as the summer break starts.

I got through my correspondence subjects faster than I thought. I only had to sit down by myself and plough through it all. It's easier than being in a class full of other students who keep distracting the teacher.

I posted off my assessments and exams yesterday, I'm so happy I won't have to think about them again. Senior year might be interesting; maybe I'll try studying on-line.

Jasper and I are flying down to Phoenix and renting a small truck to take my things back. The boys are excited to have me back, even for a short while, and have been making comments about keeping Jasper on the sofa for the duration of our stay, just to annoy me.

The thing is, Jasper and I have been spending as much time as possible together and are really happy to share a bed. We've been getting to know each other and although I wouldn't mind getting a lot closer; Jasper is hanging off, not wanting to rush things. He says he's enjoying slowly savouring the experience.

He's been showing me some techniques used in Tantra. I must say, it's an intensely heated experience! I think it's the most fun that you can have, while still keeping your clothes on!

I ended up having a talk with Jasper after Steve's recent safe sex lecture. It was quite enlightening. Apparently Maria liked to play fast and loose with her partners, and even though she assured Jasper that she hadn't any STI's, he wasn't ready to believe her. He said that he got himself fully tested and then retested nearly a year ago at the end of last summer, just to be sure.

I'm pleased to hear that he's free of anything nasty, thank God!

As for me, I found a nice clinic with a lovely lady doctor who prescribed a good pill for me to start on. I'm really relieved apart from anything, the heavy bleeding I used to get has eased off and I'm very happy.

I never thought about how tired I used to get. Now I'm not so anaemic I've got a heap more energy. The doctor also started me on a specific mineral supplement; it seems to be working at keeping me firing on all cylinders.

Esme bless her heart, she's got me cooking all sorts of cakes and slices that she serves at her weekly arts council meetings and her senior's life drawing group. So far it's a nice little earner.

Char is still enthusiastic about me catering for her wedding. Initially it was going to be a summer wedding, now it has been set for the Thanksgiving weekend. She also wants me to decorate their garden and the tables and chairs. So far, it's going to be fine; just as long as we keep it simple and without too much fuss. She and I agree, and Peter, Jasper and Esme all feel the same, "keep it simple stupid" is now our new mantra, any time the subject of the wedding comes up.

Pete and Char's house has a delightful courtyard, covered in colourful flowering vines. The house is a traditional Mexican adobe construction with beautiful earthy ochre colours and terra cotta roof tiles.

There are plenty of antique handmade wrought iron gates and screens. They are pretty special, created by an unknown master blacksmith over one hundred years ago. I told Char that we could use the unusual pattern from the gates as part of the invitation design. We took some photos and had fun digitally manipulating them on her computer. I think it will be a great look for the background of the place mats, name cards and thank you cards as well.

So far so good, with all the wedding preparations. Carlisle and Co. may end up being invited, but as yet, Char and Peter haven't decided. They might be included just to keep the peace. I sympathise.

It was a habit I got into when I lived with Renee. I did things I didn't want to do just to shut her up. I compromised a lot, just so that I didn't have to be assaulted with her verbal and emotional cruelty.

Talking about my mother, it turns out that my vision came true!

There truly is a thing called karma!

I got a call this morning from Charlie. He had a nice piece of news to pass on. He'd done some digging around through his contacts in the police force, and some old friends in the FBI, and it turns out Phil has a number of outstanding warrants. He's been accused of child molestation and sexual assault of minors going back several years.

Apparently, I wasn't the first he had tried to have his way with.

I felt really sick when I found out and very sad for those other poor kids.

They were all a good deal younger than I was; including some little league kids he was supposed to be coaching.

I would love to make him suffer, the evil slimy creep.

Charlie said his FBI colleague had arrested Phil on tax fraud, money laundering and embezzlement. Once he was pulled in for those charges, his fingerprints flashed up red over five different states, and with as many aliases. He had been busy!

Renee being the sheep that she is, was brought in with Phil and charged with fraud and embezzlement too. Phil was using her as a partner to front their 'jobs'. They stupidly thought they could rip off some of the Indian run casinos through out the south west, idiots!

Charlie said that they wouldn't be getting bail, as Phil was a flight risk and they were each looking at quite a long sentence. I needed to ask Peter what he knew, and about the legal aspect of the various crimes Phil and Renee had committed.

I was relieved that I could visit the house, without the possibility of seeing either of them.

I can now go ahead and take early possession of the house and change the locks, clean it out and do something with it as soon as I turn eighteen. Yay!

I'm so excited that Jasper will be there, to help. I can benefit from all the things he knows. He's already been a big help. He drew out a simple diagram on butcher's paper, showing all the theoretical choices I could make with the house, then added on the approximate costs, tax and state duties, etc. and then the possible amounts I could make or lose, by leasing or selling or holding the house for my own personal use.

I told him he's a brilliant teacher; he laughed and told me that it's the student that makes all the difference. He insisted that I had a sharp mind that absorbed details like a sponge.

I quirked my brows and answered that it takes one to know one. He laughed at that.

After leaving me breathless for the third time in ten minutes, I finally got up the courage to ask him how and where he learned all this tantric stuff that we keep practicing. He started laughing and told me it was a bizarre tale, which all came about when he finally decided to give Maria the shove, and decided to re-evaluate his life.

"So there I was, last summer, completely at a loose end; without any idea of which direction to head in. I'd just had my doctor's examination and was waiting on the STI blood tests to come back. I started thinking about all the stupid risks I had taken associating with Maria. It got me remembering about when Peter and I were growing up, and the people who were a big influence on us Whitlock boys."

"I thought about how Peter and I learned about the facts of life. Esme did her best, but she was an older single lady who we were embarrassed to talk to. She raised us as best she could and her ex-husband didn't want to know us. He's the one who got custody of Carlisle, and look how he turned out."

"So one day, Esme sent us both over here to see Marcus on some fool's errand. My guess is she had worded him up on her dilemma, about giving us 'the talk'. You would have really liked him, he was like some sort of wise old sage, never got flustered with us Whitlocks; even though he'd never had kids of his own, and we were a complete handful." He shook his head and grinned.

"Marcus, as you might have guessed already, was a very widely travelled and well read man, who'd lived through many big events in world history. He'd seen people at their best and worst and he loved to tell a story."

"He sat us down in his sitting room with all of his books and got out a few rare and special editions, which best could be described as erotic literature. Now these books weren't like your average playboy, I mean growing up surrounded by artists, their art and life models coming and going wasn't anything that would raise an eyebrow for Pete and me. The naked form was nothing too exciting. But what Marcus showed us was utterly and completely transforming."

"He was a canny collector of early Asian illustrations. These included Japanese, Chinese, Arabic and Indian texts all relating to love, relationships and sex. My favourite was the Karma Sutra, of which he had editions in the original Sanskrit, as well as a first edition translation in English by Sir Richard Burton."

"Marcus went onto not only tell us about the basics in relation to the physical aspects of sex; but also about being true to yourself, following your heart and taking notice of your mind and body. He told us a lot, but as I was young and stupid, the bit relating to the basics, was the only thing that stuck in my mind. I must have had a short attention span."

"Peter was already more sensible than I was, and had seen the one and only girl he'd ever love right there with Char. They really are a unique pair. As much in love today, as they were when they were both first met. Full of pimples, braces and only fourteen." Jasper smiled.

"By the time my hormones were racing a few years later, and I couldn't make sense of anything because the testosterone was so elevated; I had already gotten drawn into Maria's web. I was satisfied with her arrangement, and I'd completely forgotten anything Marcus had told me. I had lost my way, and my sense of self. I had forgotten who I was and what was important."

"Years later, when he knew that his days were numbered; Marcus started to try and talk some sense into me. He'd met and knew Maria, and didn't have a lot of time for her. He kept telling me that he knew I could do better. I'd have to learn more about life and love before I could win the woman that my heart and soul desired."

"I still didn't understand him, but he gave me those rare books, as well as his sacred tantric texts, and told me to _open my eyes and heart_. _Only then, would I have a chance to meet my goddess._ He spent some considerable time telling me his best story, the one where he met your grandmother and was so altered by the experience that he could never go back, that she had opened the very door to his soul and there was no shutting it."

"I was an ignorant fool, who even when presented with mankind's greatest treasures didn't give them another thought. It was exactly a year to the day of receiving that information that I'd taken you down to the river on Daisy's back."

"That afternoon, you called me on my response to Maria's behaviour, and we suddenly came up against all of my _inertia, anguish and mindless submission_ to Maria's games. It suddenly dawned on me _what_ Marcus had said and _how _it applied to me."

"The very first moment I saw you, my world changed. But even though you were right there, looking back at me, I didn't think I could have you. I struggled with all the stuff that held me back. I thought you were a sweet young thing who'd be better off with someone younger. I didn't feel brave enough to face the demon Maria. I didn't think I could grow a backbone and stand up as a fully grown adult. I was completely and utterly confused, because even though I desperately desired you, I didn't think I deserved to know you and be with you and love you as my heart demanded. I really was a fool."

"I pathetically avoided you for the rest of that summer, idiot that I was. I'd come back to my old bedroom at Esme's; wondering what on earth I was supposed to do with my life. Then something caught my eye, I looked closer and realized that it was Marcus's last gift, the very same texts I've carefully been studying ever since, and now putting into practice with you."

I pulled him closer and kissed him. "You're not a bad story teller...hey Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you'd let me have a perusal of those inspirational texts, you know, for research purposes; so that I could maybe improve my, err, understanding and maybe assist you with your, umm, study of those various techniques."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I'll give you a look if I get another kiss."

"Really? And where would you like it?" I giggled, (naughty Bella.)

Jasper sighed; he really did want to draw this whole physical part of love out. But of course I was more than ready to throw the book of love out the window and get down and dirty.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: All mistakes are mine alone.

S.M. owns the Twilight franchise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty two. Touch down.<strong>

When Jasper and I came out of the arrivals gate at Phoenix airport into the arms of two squealing men in pink glittering gowns and tiaras, it nearly did my head in! Taos didn't have so many loud drag queens parading around in the light of day, especially out and proud ones.

Steve and Vlad had gone to a lot of effort to get just the right look. I know the hours of preparation that they put in, for the various gay pride marches and when their friends had commitment ceremonies.

"Hey boys, was all this effort for your only gal pal? Or is there a big event on tonight?"

"You, it's all you darling! I wanted to just show you how much you mean to us." Steve winked, looking Jasper up and down. I hoped to heaven he wasn't going to start with the safe sex talk again, dressed like a pink home-coming queen.

"That, and there's also a major rave, on down at La Stupenda tonight. We really wanted to make an extra effort for that, it's the annual benefit event for our local HIV / AIDS support group." Vlad added, "We're both on the organising committee, and have to get there early."

"We'll just drop you off at home, and then get to the rave, before we turn into pumpkins or something." Steve chortled.

"No, the pumpkins were last year, remember?" Vlad rolled his eyes.

"How could I forget? I'm still having flashbacks. You know Jasper," Steve grabbed Jasper's arm, "orange just _isn't_ my colour, and I really did look a fright in my outfit last year. Thankfully there'll be no orange this year, it's all pink. Do you like my frock? With these heels on, I'm almost as tall as you, you saucy looking cowboy. Vlad honey, do you think we can do cowboys next year? I think I'd look good in something like Jasper's wearing, what do you think?"

I guffawed loudly, people were stopping, pointing and staring; there were even some Japanese tourists who busy taking photos.

Jasper looked as if the ground was about to swallow him whole. Poor guy, I don't know if he'd spent much time with boys in drag. It was a bit of a shock, even if you had lived with it as I did. I reached out and patted Jasper's shoulder and rubbed his back.

"Don't panic, at least they haven't gotten you in heels yet." I muttered into his ear.

"No, not yet, but it might be worth seeing how he does dancing with those red stilettos of yours Vlad." Steve smirked.

"Jasper, just try and ignore them, they are trying to get you all embarrassed. Now boys if you don't lay off my fella, I'm not going to cook your favourites. Am I clear? Just play nice." I tried to sound stern.

All three men looked down at me. For once, even Steve was taller than me. They shrugged and then let out a laugh.

Jasper winked at the boys and told them that 'he was rather partial to silk, satin, leather and even a little lace'. The boys looked like they'd won the lotto, until Jasper finished what he was saying- that 'he loved those things as long as they are draped over Bella's hot body'.

We made our way to the car and took off into the sunset. It was just like old times, me in the backseat, Vlad and Steve in the front; all frocked up and fabulous. I felt a bit tearful.

Jasper held me and gave me a soft kiss.

"I'm going to be with you all the way, no one can stop us now."

Jasper and I were dropped off at the door. The boys sped off, already late for their special night. They told us to not expect them back till five or six tomorrow morning, unless they went out to breakfast afterwards, and then they would be arriving even later.

Jasper pulled me into his body and whispered that although he was ecstatic that we were finally all alone, he was absolutely famished. He wanted us to replenish our energy before he had his way with me.

I said if he really felt like having me, he could take me out to dinner at my favourite little cafe around the corner. The Tasty Thai, was a tiny place that cooked the best Thai dishes, had the fastest service and Mr. Ng and I always had a few laughs.

Jasper was given the glad-eye by Mr. Ng, and I had been hugged like a long-lost member of his large extended family. Mr. Ng then asked me loads of questions about where I'd disappeared to, and what I was doing, the interrogation continued and on and on until we'd finished eating our delicious food.

As we left, Jasper and I got more hugs and Mr. Ng waved us goodbye at the door.

Jasper was laughing madly all the way home; he'd never had a cafe meal like it. He thought that maybe it was a quiet night for Mr. Ng's cafe, but I told Jasper that it was always like that.

Mr Ng always took a personal interest in his food, and seeing it go in your mouth. Jasper shook his head and told me that was one of the most unusual eating experiences he'd ever had. I said that with Mr. Ng's rapid-fire questioning techniques, he'd easily be able to work for the FBI or CIA.

I moved to take Jasper into the living room and wrap myself around him, but he had other ideas and we ended up in my old bedroom. We couldn't stop kissing. His hands crept up my back and slowly undid my zip. Still we kept kissing; his hands moved up to my shoulders and the straps to my sundress slipped off down my arms.

He moved me back towards the bed, kissing me as we went. The sundress was coming looser at my front, his kissing moved down slowly to the base of my throat and along the tops of my breasts. He gently touched my shoulders and neck, moving his hands over and over in soothing circles.

I pulled the dress down lower and moved my face against his neck. I licked up his throat and then moved over to his earlobe. I gently pulled his earlobe into my mouth and sucked softly. So warm.

My nipples were tingling and aching for his touch. His lips and hands moving all around my shoulders, neck and then above, below and to the sides of my breasts, coming slowly, slowly towards my nipples, but circling again and again towards and then away from those aching centres.

What torture was this? Would my nipples ever have any satisfaction?

I growled and groaned. I was dizzy with his touches and the moist trail he was leaving behind on my skin with his mouth.

I moaned his name and still the touching and licking continued, he then moved back up to my neck and started sucking and nipping harder.

Oh God, I was going to explode or melt or shatter with desire.

My legs started to shake, my arms too. I pulled his hair as he continued sucking my neck. My body felt like it was moving of its own accord. I was rubbing myself against him to get some friction against my poor nipples.

I needed his mouth to touch and suck and love them hard. I called his name again, Jasper knelt and I pulled his head down to my breasts and held his face there. I stuck a nipple right near his mouth and rubbed its aching tip against his lips.

The insane intensity of shock that followed, as he took it into his luscious mouth sucked gently at first, then more and more strongly. The bolts of intensity which were zapping through my whole body, was a revelation. His hands held the undersides of both my breasts and made my other nipple ache all the more.

Sweet heavenly Jesus! He continued sucking and nipping gently around the first nipple the jolts of pleasure were rocking through my body. I grew a little more fevered and pushed his face over to my other poor neglected nipple and shoved it right in his mouth, he chuckled, and then proceeded to give the second the same intense sucking and nipping.

He pushed my breasts together and the pushed my nipples even closer together and tweaked and pinched and rubbed them in his fingers, they were throbbing and hard and swollen.

I was gasping and writhing. I watched him as he stood there admiring my throbbing, red nipples in his fingers, teasing and taunting.

I squealed and moaned loud. Oh my God!

I pushed his face back down closer to me and held his mouth against my nipples again. He pushed my breasts close together, my sensitive nipples touching each other, raging with throbbing aching need, right deep down into my uterus.

Jasper's mouth took them both in, gently bit down and then sucked.

It sent me over the top. I was overcome with wave after wave of shattering orgasmic pleasure.

I suddenly fell back onto the bed and orgasmed harder.

The wave after wave of earth shattering rapture, sent my mind reeling and I floated off to a cloud of radiance.

I was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Eyes closed, lying still, as the waves continued crashing in me and through me.

I was breathing deeply, aroused solely with the sensations.

Nothing could come near me.

I was high and loving it.

I lay for a while. The house quiet and all around was calm.

I opened my eyes a crack. I couldn't stop grinning.

My eyes opened a little wider.

Jasper knelt there right at the foot of the bed. Watching, waiting, and smiling.

Our silent conversation began.

We eyed each other with intense admiration. I wanted to touch him, but I also just wanted to continue lying there, like a boneless, blob. Like a jellyfish washed up on the beach.

I started giggling.

I was still not in control of my arms and legs, let alone my brain, I started really laughing I didn't know how to stop, I just laughed and laughed.

I was a complete and utter laughing fool.

I forgot words, I forgot my name and where I was.

I just laughed.

I had no more breath, and yet still I laughed.

My sides ached and I held them but still the laughing wouldn't cease.

At some time during all of my laughter, Jasper joined me and we laughed till we started crying.

Our insides hurt so much it was becoming painful.

Tears streamed down our faces, and slowly the laughing steadied and stopped.

We gulped for air, tears were still flowing, then all at once I took a breath, a laugh started again, my insides couldn't take it but still there was a small bubble of laughter, then happily it ended.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. I rolled on my side, yawned and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>please feel free to review.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

****AN: S.M. owns Twilight. I own my mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty three. Breaking down, breaking through<strong>

A wet dog nose snuffed into my face, and then licked me. Then there was a long whine and some more nose snuffling.

"Ugh, oh man, Truffles? Is that you and your slimy wet nose baby?"

Truffles jumped on the bed, wriggling with excitement still whining and sniffing me.

I wrestled my arms out of the sheets and pulled Truffles in for a hug. She was beside herself with all the attention.

"Oh Truffles, did I forget my favourite dog last night? I'm sorry I didn't say hello to you. Hello baby, how are you? Look at you? You're getting a spare tire. Is Stevie going mad with your treats? I bet he is, yes, I bet that's all he feeds you isn't it? Did you miss me baby-girl? Look at you! Jasper, where's Jasper? Did you miss him too?" Truffles yipped, tail wagging furiously.

"Is Jasper your friend? Is he your favourite?" Truffles came and licked my face and yipped again. I really don't like dog slobber, but just this once I could deal.

She loved me and I her, it was like a mother and child reunion should be.

I listened and heard voices and metal noises clanging in the kitchen. I guessed that the boys were back home, after their big night out and hadn't managed to wind down enough to go to bed.

That, and Jasper being in the kitchen, was too much to get them to relax. They were probably giving him the third degree and forcing him to listen to Steve's safe sex talk. Poor Jasper, I hope he survives.

I calmly patted Truffles, chatting to her about me missing her and us all taking a trip back home to Taos.

There was a racket in the hallway outside my room and Truffles started barking and turning in circles on the bed.

The door flew open and in trooped three men, two wearing pink and one in pyjama bottoms, low down his hips.

(Giving all and sundry, an excellent view of his assets. No wonder the boys weren't interested in going to sleep just yet!)

Jasper carried a big tray and Steve carried coffee, Vlad held a bunch of sweet peas.

Truffles sat down on the floor, after having a loud bark to show her approval, and the boys and Jasper all settled on the bed propping themselves up with extra pillows.

Jasper handed around plates, knives then told everyone to help themselves to toast and spreads.

Vlad got the flowers and put them on my bedside table and hugged me welcoming me back.

Steve fluttered around pouring coffee.

I looked at them all and felt like crying, they were all so beautiful.

"Thanks guys, this is spectacular," that was all I could say. I had to get up and go pee. I took a big swig of coffee and a bite of toast and told them I'd return in a tick.

Truffles was the only one who wouldn't let me out of her sight, and followed me to the bathroom. It was kind of strange peeing without a view, I shook my head. I missed the outhouse!

I got settled back in bed. The boys were starting to look a little tired, but filled me in on their gala evening; it was an outstanding success and looked to raise lots of money.

I told them the latest about Phil and Renee, and they said that the dodgy looking men hanging around, trying to stake the house out, turned out to be federal agents.

There was a neatly dressed woman, with a really shiny new BMW who turned out to be a bounty hunter.

Steve said it was like living on a set of an episode of a police drama for a while; they even invited the better looking federal agents in for coffee.

I told them my plan to take over the house next door, the day I turned eighteen, and up until then I would be given temporary ownership, thanks to Mr. Jenks and Peter. I planned to change all the locks, clean out the rubbish and box up Renee's stuff and then making a decision as to what to do with the place.

The boys needed to go to bed and headed off to sleep. I turned my attention to Jasper. He was propped up looking as luscious as ever. His beautiful bare chest and smile on his glorious face. I moved over to straddle his legs and kissed him.

"Hey you, yummy breakfast by the way. It was really sweet of you to do that."

I kissed him some more and licked up his neck. He growled and pulled me in closer. It was then that I looked down and laughed. I was only wearing undies! I had just sat up in bed and went to the loo and everything topless! I shook my head.

"Oh no Jasper, I didn't put anything on, I must be losing my mind or something, wandering around like a dirty hussy, parading her tits all around the house."

Jasper let out a laugh, shook his head and took my mouth in his and kissed me hard.

"Bella, Bella, you have absolutely no idea have you? You look so amazing, so relaxed in your own skin, so positively divine. My very own goddess incarnate. You are it! Looking at you being completely unaffected, is such a turn on."

He looked at me his eyes so deep and stormy.

"I adore you, I worship at your feet and you are my soul's own self. Soon there will be no divide, we will be as one. Nothing and no one will ever be able to divide us."

I had no words. I looked up into his serene face and kissed him.

We moved against each other, skin on skin.

My nipples already tight and exquisitely sensitive to the heat of his chest.

My fingers reached for his chest, and I lay the pads of my forefingers on each hand against his nipples and circled them, around and around.

My mouth moved to his earlobes and I licked and sucked, my teeth nipping slowly on his flesh.

I moved more firmly, sliding my hot wet panty-clad self, up and down his delicious pyjama-tenting length.

I wanted him so badly. I was determined to finally crack his iron will.

He hadn't yet allowed me access to his hard mysterious shaft; my fingers were itching to play with it. The sensations of him against my clit was wild, I wanted him there, hard and thrusting.

However his nipples needed a lot more loving and so I focused back on his need. I started pinching and rolling those cute, hard buttons between my thumbs and forefingers.

Jasper groaned.

I pushed him back on the pillows and shimmied down to reach my mouth to his right nipple. I licked and kissed it and started sucking, getting more forceful with my efforts.

My teeth nipped and then I gently clamped my teeth firmly down and used my tongue to tickle back and forth over the very end of his nipple.

Jasper howled and gripped my hips up and towards him, I unwillingly released his right nipple and moved over to the left nipple.

He groaned as I licked and sucked and gently bit down, tickling the end with my tongue.

He rolled me onto my back, me still firmly attached to him.

Jasper reached down to my hips and ran his hands over and around my butt-cheeks.

He kept moving and circling his hands, I let go of his nipple and reached up and found his lips. We started kissing like there was no tomorrow.

He moved his hands down to that unnamed crease, where my butt met my legs and ran his fingers along it and back, his fingers met on the inside of my thighs and then he moved them slowly back, to start again, back and forth brushing over my labia and back.

I was wriggling in desperation, kissing and groaning and whispering his name.

What sweet hell was this?

He moved back to my butt-cheeks and started stroking them and pinched one then the other, I gasped.

He chuckled. He rubbed and held them tighter and then pinched again.

There was a light pain and I just sucked in my breath, he went back to fondling and rubbing.

He pinched me once more and moved down to my tits where he sucked and nibbled, my nipples sending electrical pulses deep down and causing my legs to shake again. I whimpered and groaned his name.

As my nipples were licked, he suddenly moved his fingers to my butt crack and held my cheeks apart and started to rub his length over my tender hot labia through my wet undies.

His fingers me rubbed from behind, and his length from the front.

My legs wrapped around his thighs and I felt myself becoming fevered, trembling.

A scream left my mouth and the waves sent me spinning out of control. He put a hand over my mouth and shushed me.

The boys were sleeping and we didn't want to wake them. I bit my lip and held my breath.

My orgasm kept spiralling on and on, he kept moving and rubbing his length faster and faster until he pushed hard into me and groaned loudly, he came hard. I was still shaking and the waves of my orgasm continued on.

We caught our breaths and looked at each other, madly grinning like loons. I shifted to the side of the bed and got up.

I was a bit wobbly. I held his hand and nodded towards the bathroom. We walked quietly, not speaking.

We shut the bathroom door and kissed. I put the plug in the deep bath and started running the water. I found sandalwood oil and put a little in the bath-water. The aroma lifted through the steam.

I pulled my undies down and reached over and started to pull Jasper's Calvin Klein's off and down his long, long legs.

_Finally,_ after all the time we had recently spent together, we stood naked in front of each other. I ran my hands over his skin, I sighed.

"Jasper, thank you." I whispered, kissing him.

Seeing him in all his luscious naked skin was overwhelming. Lean muscles, long feet, long fingers and wide shoulders. I looked down to his manly length; I was impressed and scared at the same time.

(What the hell was a girl supposed to do with something the size of Jasper's... what could I call it?... dong, schlong, lingam, baloney, bratwurst, or peen? I guess I'll figure it out. Maybe hot-rod or Jasper Junior would do for now. I shook my head trying to shake some sense into my head. Ugh! I'm quickly losing all use of my brain cells.)

"No ma belle cherie, it is me who should surely thank you." He picked my hand up and kissed the knuckles. I sighed and smiled.

Oh Jasper, what was it that I ever did to deserve you?

Once the bath finished filling, I turned on the shower and pulled him in. He followed looking a little confused.

"I just thought that today we could wash Japanese style. Be squeaky-clean before we soak." I quirked my brow at him and he shrugged.

I held him under the shower rose and washed his back, legs and then front, giving Jasper junior a thorough and gentle clean.

Mmm, so J. Junior's skin silky and smooth. I moaned softly. I was really looking forward to getting to know J. Junior!

I reached up and wet Jasper's head, shampooing his hair, massaging his scalp firmly and thoroughly; like they do in the salon. After rinsing it out, I selected the thickest conditioner Vlad had, and worked it through Jasper's long blond locks; I gave the ends special attention.

"This needs to be left in a few minutes to really make a difference, want to wash my back for me?"

Jasper grinned widely and moved me under the shower spray. He washed me tenderly all over. Then asked me which bottle to use on my hair, I laughed and remembered all that time, so long ago when I first encountered the bewildering choice available in this shower. I gave him the shampoo I preferred.

"Vlad's got a hobby of testing all the products that make their way into his salon, that's why there is such a huge choice."

His fingers working through my hair sent shivers up my spine.

I groaned.

"Your hands, they're a piece of heaven. Ugh, yeah more of ahhh, yeah just there, yeah. Mmm." He rinsed my hair and I gave him the conditioner.

"Put twice as much on my hair, as you think. I'm gonna need an extra long session with your magic hands in my hair. Oh yes, sweet heavenly Jesus!"

After working it all through my scalp and hair, I moved to put Jasper back under the shower and rinsed his conditioner out.

I turned off the shower and pulled him over to the bath. I stepped in twirling my hair up on top of my head and fixing it with a clip, the temperature of the bath-water was still hot, and we sank in, one at each end.

"Ahhh Jasper, can I ask a small favour?"

"Sure baby, anything what is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to give your opinion on a growing problem of mine." I smiled wondering if he'd be ok with my request.

"Of course, what is it?" he looked worried.

"I need some new bras; I think I'm expanding in the boob department. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's taking the pill, or all that stimulation you've been giving my girly bits lately. Anyway, all my old bras aren't holding up their part of the bargain and I'm popping out of them." I huffed.

Jasper had a strange smile on his lips. His eyes were firmly on my boobs floating in the bath-water.

"Err Jasper? What do you think? Want to come shopping for some new bras? It mightn't be something you'd feel comfortable doing. I just normally go on my own and buy whatever's on special. But while I've got access to some good shops here in the big smoke, I thought I'd take advantage of the range available. You know, stock up on supportive, properly fitting bras while I have the chance."

Jasper still had a strange look on his face. He held my hands and pulled me up, towards him at his end of the bath. I sat down straddling his thighs and he eyed my boobs.

He tenderly reached under each one and kissed and fingered my nipples. Slowly, softly, reverently.

"These are my special favourites, and they shall be covered in the most perfect brassieres we can find. Nothing less will do. It will be my great pleasure to accompany you to the best ladies outfitters and get these babies properly attired. If you promise to let me take a peak at the merchandise, and how well it becomes you."

I huffed and shook my head. I felt strange and hot, blushing deeply.

"Jasper, I just need to get some new bras, not make it into a big event. Honestly!"

"Ah but my darlin', you don't understand what a very great honour you bestow upon me. I promise it will be as easy and fun as we can make it. Just letting me accompany you, will make me the happiest man in Phoenix today. Can we go soon? I can't wait to see you model the new bras for me!"

"Good grief!" I lay down in the water and rinsed out the conditioner. Jasper enjoyed the view of my legs up his chest and feet on his shoulders.

He wrapped me in a towel and then gave me one for my hair. He dried himself off and helped me comb my hair out. My hair was silky smooth and my skin was really clean.

* * *

><p>We borrowed Vlad's car and drove to the mall. They'd be asleep for ages yet.<p>

I'm happy we didn't wake them up with my screaming orgasm this morning. The car had some champaign bottles and glasses in the backseat. There were streamers and some extra shoes and take-away food containers. Must have been a big night!

The first place we visited was a smaller shop with a scary looking middle aged lady, Jasper looked confused he must have been expecting a bigger, flashier shop.

I just smiled and told the lady I needed to be fitted correctly, as I was going through a change in shape. She nodded, gesturing me to the back of the shop; towards the fitting rooms.

She glared at Jasper and told him to please take a seat. Ladies were the only ones allowed in the back, she said sternly, eyeing him over the top of her bifocals.

(It's a forceful look that many librarians use on disruptive teenagers in their libraries, all around the world.)

Jasper's face dropped. I chuckled. I wondered if he thought what she and I were going to be doing in the fitting-room, was going to be 'secret women's business' or something.

It was true! I had grown alarmingly fast in the last few months. From a standard B cup, up to a DD!

No wonder my boobs weren't staying where I put them! Everything had been so uncomfortable in my old bras.

The lady showed me a well made bra that was comfortable, had wide straps and a deep band under the cups, making it easy to wear all day. She showed me other features to look for in great bras. I was so thankful.

She really knew her stuff, being a fully qualified specialist in corsetry and lingerie. Hers was at one stage a dying craft, but now things were making a comeback, as bras were flashier, colourful and now viewed as items of high fashion.

I thanked her and bought a couple of well-fitting everyday bras.

I got everything paid for and bagged before Jasper spied me by the counter. I thanked the lady and gave her a tip, her advice was now going to be put to good use.

"Bella sweetie, are we going to other shops? Are you going to make me sit and wait, and miss all the action in every shop?"

"No Jasper that was a very special shop. I'm sorry you had to wait, but the others will probably let you see what happens, if you are very good."

I had to laugh; the look on his face was priceless.

"Am I allowed to know what you did with her in the back? Is it kind of secret women's stuff?"

"I needed to find out exactly how much I'd changed, and I got measured and then fitted correctly."

Poor Jasper, it looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Ok, you know boobs come in lots of shapes and sizes, right?" he nodded.

"Well so do bras, they come in heaps of different shapes, but also different types of construction, fabrics and fastenings. It always get confusing, so I googled this shop with a trained specialist who could assist me in getting the best bras for my size. She was a mine of information, I found out all sorts of stuff I never even knew before."

Jasper was still confused, "it's kind of like cars, I own and drive a Mini, and that is fine, carrying a bigger load it can still travel ok, but it is much more comfortable in a larger car or truck, to carry the extra load and at the same time having a more comfortable ride."

"Right ok, you used to need a small zippy sports car, like a Porsche 911, but now you need a larger, stronger car like a Bentley or Rolls Royce, or if you wanted to carry a lot over rugged terrain a Chevy Silverado?"

I rolled my eyes and started chuckling, "yeah so now you understand, the rest of the day we will be searching for the fun colourful side of ladies under-garments."

I wiggled my eyebrows and Jasper grinned enthusiastically. (He's so easy to please!)

* * *

><p>We dragged ourselves home and piled through the door, Jasper insisting on carrying the bulk of our purchases.<p>

I was welcomed by Truffles who ran around barking and leaping and making a nuisance of herself.

The boys were lazing in the kitchen and also leapt up and hugged me and Jasper. They clapped their hands and squealed as Jasper told them the long story about each place we visited and the whole car analogy, cars and bras, who knew?

They all wanted a fashion show, but I just told them to go crazy and try them on themselves. They all looked sheepish.

I just went on up to the bedroom and shut the door.

I lay down and shut my eyes. My eyes welled up with tears and I curled up and sniffled trying to be quiet.

I felt overwhelmed, disorientated, confused and just wanted to be alone.

I felt tears stream down my face and closed my eyes to shut out the world.

The boys and Jasper were chatting animatedly in the kitchen. They were all 'oohing and ahhing' over the colours and styles, in raptures over the bustiers and all the matching undies.

Jasper definitely had an excellent day. He totally got the size thing, and then dutifully applied himself to ferreting out the ones he liked the best. The shop assistants were amused and charmed by all the interest he showed.

He wanted to ask about construction techniques, fabrics, colours, place of manufacture and the design label. By the time we got home Jasper was a walking talking self-proclaimed expert on all things in lingerie.

He had a flair for beautiful fabric and textures. He insisted that everything we bought was still comfortable and supportive.

He felt his way under and over everything I tried on and kissed me and praised my boobs.

It was all too much!

I had a tension headache and my eyes streamed tears.

I wished I was old enough to drink, I think I could use one.

I might have had a shower and have a good cry in there. But I couldn't, because I felt guilty using any more hot water after this morning with Jasper.

I huffed and sniffed some more.

I adored and loved Jasper, but I was completely unused to having anyone other than me, look at me and touch me and make a big event of buying things. Apart from the boys; I'd never had anyone take so much tender loving care of me or my body. That set me off crying harder.

Truffles was scratching the door and whining.

I got off the bed and opened the door; I decided the best place for me to have a good cry was the park.

I called Truffles, grabbed her leash and opened the front door. Truffles yipped excitedly.

"Truffles needs a walk, we're going to see the Tai Chi ladies."

Before I could hear an answer, she and I started running down the street. Around the corner I slowed a bit and we walked to the park. Truffles was happy to be out and about. Sniffing the ground and bushes, and peeing occasionally to mark her territory.

The evening Tai Chi session was starting and many of the elderly ladies smiled at me. I sat on the grass and let my thoughts go as I released my worries. I watched enraptured as their graceful movements relaxed and soothed me.

I was deeply and madly swept up in Jasper. I didn't want for a single thing, but still there was something I was missing, something I didn't understand about myself. I had hit some sort of psychological brick-wall.

I breathed slowly and deeply. I knew I was safe, happy and had many close friends and family. I had successfully finished my school year. I was living in a beautiful slice of heaven. I had inherited an amazing house. I had the love of a stunning man.

A special man _who loved me back, who really got me_. Who had transformed the way I felt about myself.

I still felt overwhelmed. There could be many reasons for feeling like this. I made a mental list.

*it was my first time shopping with Jasper it was scary, but good at the same time.

*the amount of time we shopped was extensive, I usually did power shopping where I knew what I wanted, and got it within ten minutes of being in the store.

*I usually shopped alone, and never consulted anyone. Today Jasper and I talked about bras non-stop, he asked all the shop assistants their opinion, I usually never asked anyone's opinion.

*I only bought clothes when I absolutely needed them, and they were discounted heavily. Today the prices were _obscene_ and far, far more pieces of luxury lingerie than I could possibly wear in several years. It was all beautiful, and way, way too much.

*I always paid for my own stuff. Today Jasper paid for everything except the first two everyday bras. He must have spent _a small fortune!_

*I definitely wasn't used to buying luxury goods; if I found designer labels at the thrift store I was happy. But I'd never bought this stuff new, ever.

*I wasn't used to having my boobs be the centre of attention, and not only had they grown at the rate of knots, but all day I'd had them spotlighted wherever I went. I felt like that's all there was any more. I somehow had lost the other me, the one with a brain, independence and self-reliance. Where was she today? I felt I'd turned into a _'walking-talking-brainless-boob-blob'_. Ugh!

*I was also probably really hormonal, maybe it was the pill, maybe it was all the orgasms and hanging out with Jasper the sex god and his charming tantric hotness. Crap! Now I'm a boob blob with a penchant for endless orgasms; who's lost the use of her brain cells! Excellent, just what every seventeen year old girl needs!

*Maybe it was all the sexual limbering up, and never getting to experience the actual cherry pop and the actual joining of our boy and girl bits, that was making me go stir crazy, crying and running off to the park with Truffles. Stupid hot sex god Jasper making me wait! Maybe I just needed to have a good session of hot heavy loving with ALL the trimmings; then I might be able to focus and stop crying. Yeah, just grit my teeth and get it over with.

Truffles looked over at me and put her head back on her paws. She looked bored, some mother I was, not even bringing her a ball to play with in the park.

Suddenly she looked up and got to her feet. She took off at a sprint, dragging her leash. I got up and walked after her. It was getting quite dark and the ladies had already finished their Tai Chi, I called Truffles and whistled.

I hope she didn't run off and leave me, wait a minute she just did! Crap! I called a few more times and headed towards the house, maybe she went home.

Just at the park gate I heard a bark and looked around, Truffles raced up and launched herself right into my arms, crazy dog!

She barked some more and leapt back out of my arms onto the ground and raced back into the park. This time I grabbed her leash and she pulled me back into the park.

I took a few steps and Jasper ran up, grabbed me and held me tight.

"Oh Jasper, are you ok?"

"I didn't know where you were, the boys are out lookin' too, I was worried something had happened and it was gettin' dark, I was thinkin' all sorts of scenarios, mostly scary stuff, but you're ok. Everything's alright isn't it Bella honey? Wait, have you been crying, oh no, are you hurt? Did anything happen? Do you need a doctor?"

He held me away from him far enough to look me up and down.

"I'm fine, I probably just need a shrink, or a frontal lobotomy, or something, honestly, and it's nothing a hot cocoa and a good night's sleep won't fix."

"Ok let's get you home and call the boys, they'll be starting to get hysterical by now."

He chuckled.

"Jasper, no matter what happens I just want you to remember, that I really, really love you, ok?"

"And I love you too my little sugar britches!"

"Jasper I'm not sure I can cope with shopping with you ever again. I think it was way too over the top. I think maybe we should return some of the things, I don't need them all and they cost so much."

Fresh tears sprang forth.

"Baby, wait up. Those things are just a small token of my love for you. You do deserve to be wearing things that fit, are real comfortable and very, very beautiful, because _you are completely worth it!_ And I won't let you talk yourself out of it. Even if I have to remind you, every moment of every day."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you love me even if I had tiny little A cups, or had a big scar, or a double mastectomy?"

"Bella, Bella, it's not that I don't love your glorious boobs, I do, I admit it. But believe me, you would be still as special, treasured and precious, if you had peanuts or melons, or if you'd had to have them removed; you'd still be the most magnificent soul in the world. You are the only person ever to have seen the real me, challenged and defended me, that's why you are worth it. Nothing would change that."

I stopped walking, held him close and breathed him in, I sighed and touched my nose along his neck and down the opening of his shirt, he smelled like my man and I loved him.

"Thanks Mr Whitlock."

* * *

><p>***review are like little nuggets of gold, please send me your golden wisdom!***<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

****AN: is the talented and most fabulous author who owns Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty four. A clean sweep.<strong>

I went to bed with a big mug of cocoa a plate of cheese and crackers, Truffles and a good book. I was deep asleep after the first page.

I snuck out of bed without disturbing Jasper. Truffles and I went out to meet the dawn in the backyard. I breathed slowly in, slowly out. Stretched yawned and smiled. Life was great. I slept like a log and I felt amazing.

I found my favourite spot in the garden and sat down. I did some warm up yoga moves, then sat up and did a few more yoga postures that included some slow stretches. I stood up and did a few salutes to the sun sequences.

Then laid back down and started meditation. I had missed waking up and starting the day this way recently.

My mind and body absorbed the sun and felt deeply peaceful. Steve came out and handed me a cup of coffee.

"Here's cheers sweetie," he lifted the cup to his lips and drank. "Am I allowed to guess what's going on with you?"

I just smiled and nodded.

"Jasper is an intense hot sex god, who's making your world turn all upside down and inside out. You're having trouble remembering your name, let alone, that you are a smart focused independent young woman, who has never had a man in her life before. Never mind one, who is prepared to spend an outrageous amount on under-garments and spend the day learning all about them!"

I huffed and started getting teary again.

"Yes, not only that, but you are used to space and time to yourself, you're not used to being with someone so intensely. He scares you and thrills you at the same time, right? And if I'm any judge, you feel all crazy and hormonal, like you have seriously hard-core PMS?"

I nodded, "Steve, how do you know how a girl's head feels? You're all man, and gay to boot."

"Sweetie, I understand more than you know, underneath this manly exterior, I really do feel all girly and hormonal. I feel like crying and screaming nearly all of the time."

I hugged him and cried.

"Thanks Steve."

"So after you went to bed last night we all had a big chat. Jasper told us how you'd said the bras should be returned and how you were unsure if he'd still love you if your boobs were different, like, tiny or scarred."

"I reminded him, that until he recently made his move, you felt that you were all alone in the world and that you were completely self sufficient. Even when you lived with us, you never asked for anything. You'd also lived on a shoe string budget, so all this attention and abundance was scaring and overwhelming you."

"So we came up with a plan, for you to put to rest, your past and give you back the control that you think you've lost." Steve watched me with big eyes.

"This morning just you and I will go next door. We'll take our time having a look at what's what and make a list of action items. Alright? We can take as long as you want, and you can cry as much as you need. Vlad and Jasper will stay out of it. They are lovely, but tend to want to take the lead and get things done their way. It'll be just us girls, ok?"

"Ok let's get dressed for mess and eat some toast. I'll get my house-keys and a pen and notebook."

I hugged him again; he's someone who totally sees right through me.

Steve chuckled, "and I'll bring a big box of tissues."

* * *

><p>"Sweet mother in heaven, watch your step for god's sake. It's a horrible mess in here."<p>

After pushing the front door open, the way was blocked by rubbish and filth.

I put my hand to my mouth, with the smell and in shock.

What the hell? How had she gotten to this?

I knew she never did any housework or put the rubbish out, but this looked like one of those places on reality shows, where they stage an intervention.

"I think we're gonna need a couple of shovels and a skip bin. What do you think hon?" Steve looked around grimly.

"That and long rubber gloves, masks and boots. There are probably tons of cockroaches and rats too. I'll start writing a list."

"We also need heavy duty garbage bags and cardboard boxes for the things you want to rescue or keep. Then we need cleaning gear. Rat and cockroach baits, or do you think perhaps a pest exterminator might be better?"

"Maybe a professional is the best. I don't want the next people who live here to get any nasty surprises. We also need to change all the locks and check out if there are maintenance issues; cracks, leaks, broken windows stuff like that."

I looked down the hall, so far we hadn't moved from the front door.

"Stupid selfish mad idiot, _why_ did she do this? We can't even move down through the hall. _Ugh!_ I knew she was _completely hopeless_, but to leave such a huge appalling mess, and walk away as though nothing mattered!"

"_This house, Nan's beautiful home, Nan's special things, Nan's garden, Charlie and ME! All of this, Renee cast off without a care of anyone but herself. Arghhh!_ ...I feel like hitting something, sorry Steve."

"Come on; let's see if we can peek through the windows, to see what else is in store for us. And here, blow your nose and wipe those tears. I'm here and we're gonna get through this together."

He handed me the tissue box and patted my back.

We went around the outside of the house peeking and snooping.

Some of the windows had been boarded up; heaven knows what's behind those.

I hope it's not a drug lab or hydroponics set up. Or dead bodies! Man this is seriously doing my head in!

When we couldn't see any more, Steve took me by the hand and we shut the front door and went home.

We sat down to more coffee and a bowl of cereal, and continued the list.

We needed to arrange for a skip-bin and a locksmith to start with.

We needed to buy a long list of stuff before we were even going into the house, it could be dangerous just from rats, never mind possible drug labs, or dead bodies.

Steve waved his I-phone and told me that we could call on our hot young men anytime. They were at our beck and call today. Steve promised they would come home, bringing all the supplies we needed.

We could call the skip-bin and locksmith people now.

I hugged him and said, "that would be absolutely perfect thanks!"

I asked where Jasper and Vlad were, he said they were out bonding in the gym. They'd wait for our call, before they came home; so as not to disturb the girl stuff we needed to do.

I started laughing, and told him that he was a genius. So we did just that, and texted our fellas a long list of things, they could pick up on the way home.

While we waited, Steve and I put on our aprons and had a cooking session.

* * *

><p>I made some brownies, started marinating some meat for the boys and then started on some homemade bread, kneading and baking bread is very satisfying, and it always reminded me of Nan.<p>

The smell is one of the best in the world, when I smell it I feel her love.

Steve threw together a big salad and grilled some marinated tofu for me, then started cooking up the meat. He added the onion rings and corn cobs to the mix. I set the table and got some glasses and mixed up some refreshing fruity drink that would go down a treat. I picked some bougainvillea blooms and stuck them in a vase.

"My, my, something smells mighty fine! What have you two been up to? I so starving I could eat you right up!" Vlad pounced on Steve and kissed his neck.

Steve swatted him with the barbecue tongs.

"Vlad, am I going to have to use these tongs on you again? Lay off with the hot-loving till the food's finished big boy, after I'm done then I'm allowed to be distracted, ok?"

He batted his lashes and wiggled out of Vlad's embrace. I laughed.

Jasper was an inch behind me, and I suddenly became aware of him. Mmm Mr Sneaky! I turned around and leant right into his chest and smelled him, he leant down and kissed my hair, and he gently held my face and pulled me up for a big kiss.

Lord above! Those luscious lips, that mouth, his eyes, that heat of his skin.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him and kissed him some more.

"God I love you so much. Be my man, be mine. Kiss me some more."

After giving me a few more minutes of crazy mouth action, Jasper relaxed.

"You'll never get rid of me. I was yours the first time I saw you, and then I got glued to you, by tasting your cooking. Now I'm stuck and I couldn't imagine doing anything else. Did you cook for me baby?"

"Yeah Steve and I thought our men might need some serious sustenance, especially after they see what we're gonna be doing this afternoon!"

"That's right and it doesn't involve a bed!" Steve laughed.

While we were eating lunch, the skip truck delivered the bin. I organized the pick up and payment with the driver.

I went back to the outdoor table and finished off my food. They were all in raptures about the marinade, I told them to just wait until the brownies for dessert.

Jasper and Vlad practically vaulted out of their seats and cleaned up the dishes.

They rushed into the kitchen and came out with coffee and the brownies.

Steve and I smirked at each other.

"Remember I told you all those years ago that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach?" He chuckled.

"It's certainly paid off, that's for sure. You are just packed full of homely wisdom Steve honey."

The doorbell rang, it was the lock smith. I showed him what I wanted and he said he'd get right into doing all the external door-locks, and then after he'd finished, that he would come round the house and show me other security fittings he could install.

I just nodded. I knew the door locks would be all I needed for now.

I unlocked the front door and he set to work, I told him to watch out for nasty rubbish and rats.

As I got back to the table, Jasper and the boys all looked very sheepish, I looked down and the brownies were all gone except for the one on my plate. I laughed.

"You'll need all those extra calories to fill up the skip-bin with me this afternoon. I'm glad you left me one though, I guess they tasted ok then?"

"Ah my Bella mia, you fill up more than my stomach! You fill my heart."

"Man I need to take notes; he's a real Casanova with all the smooth talking." Vlad chuckled.

* * *

><p>The Vlad and Jasper had picked up a wheel-barrow, as well as all the supplies I wanted. Jasper said you could always make use of a good barrow, and it would be very handy when we came to tackle the garden. (Mm, Mr. Handy Hints!)<p>

Jasper and Vlad made short work of the hall way. I ended up near the skip, saving items I thought might be worth something, or had sentimental value.

I placed those things in a pile and Steve sorted them into separate boxes for items which to keep and donate.

Sometimes he looked at me when I rescued something and told me to put it back in the bin, other times he thought he could create art with whatever it was I held in my hand. (It was difficult to guess which kind of junk; he preferred to make art out of.)

Things were going well until they came to my room, they couldn't enter because of the lock I had put on the door. Jasper went quiet. I went round to the window outside and pushed on the frame till it started to move. I gave it a shove sideways and it slid open. I took a breath. It had been a while since I'd been in this room.

I remember the sheer desperation I had experienced. I had somehow attached a dirty great padlock on a sliding pad bolt and attached it on my door; without knowing how to use tools, or how to attach the bolt securely. I was thankful that the work of my young hands stood the test of time. It seemed no one had entered since my last trip here to search for Nan's secret stash of memorabilia.

I pushed the chest of drawers out of the way, and pulled out my bunch of keys. I undid the padlock and slid the bolt across. I took a deep breath and turned the door knob.

Jasper waited there, and came through and held me tight.

"Hey baby I got you." I took a breath and returned his kiss.

"Come and see where I used to sleep until Vlad and Steve took me in. It's weird being in here. The bed hasn't been touched; I took most of my things before. Strangely enough, there isn't any rubbish either. It's kind of sad in here."

We looked at my little bed against the wall. The bedding, pillow and quilt still there, just like it was when I left it on the morning that I saw Steve's face over the fence.

"A lonely little bed, that's a nice quilt, did your Nan sew that?"

"No, that one was sewn by my great grandmother and her sister before they got married. It was made for my great grandmother's hope chest."

"Hope chest?"

I sniggered, "it's something young ladies used to assemble with the help of friends and family to bring into her marriage."

Jasper looked confused. Maybe I was talking about a 'secret women's thing' again.

"Sometimes it's called a glory box, trousseau, cassone or kast depending on the culture. It's kind of a dowry I guess."

Jasper still looked a little confused.

"You're a history buff right?" I asked, he nodded.

"In the times before big chain stores and the Internet, how did women get all the stuff needed to put in their homes?"

He shrugged; I don't think he'd even thought about it, most people didn't.

"Most women before the mid twentieth century, bought into a marriage all the linen, cooking utensils, crockery and cutlery items and then all the types of items for making clothes, knitting and baby clothes."

"Also a young woman needed to know how to manage and run a household. Organize servants, raise and often educate children and be a nurse, and then carefully budget so that she could keep everyone fed, clothed and in good health. The kind of books young ladies had on them, apart from the bible were reference books relating to this type of household management and information."

"Now all of this big collection of items wasn't assembled by the young woman alone, usually she started putting together all these items from the time she was very young. Many things were handmade by her female friends and relatives, but a girl was valued by the items she made herself and their quality and time required to make the various things, like quilts, embroidered tablecloths and so on."

"The value of a woman's hope chest or glory box was generally unmentioned in history, and the men that wrote it, simply because it was women's work, and items were passed on from woman to woman. Without the hope chest or glory box, a home would be extremely hard and uncomfortable, and life very difficult."

"Bed linen wouldn't exist, people would be cold, and there wouldn't be nice plates to eat off. Babies wouldn't have little clothes or sun bonnets to stop them getting sunburnt. And there wouldn't be a handy text to lookup, and see if what you had was croup or consumption."

"Right ok, 'more secret women's business,' I get it. The box containing this collection was called a 'hope chest' or 'glory box', and this quilt was made by your great grandmother for hers."

"Correct Mr. Whitlock; go to the top of the class! I think I'll strip the bed and take this back to wash. There are a few things here that I could stick in the donation pile, although these old shoes might be better off in the trash."

I held up my old runners. I remember trying hard how I tried to keep them going. I stuffed newspaper in the soles so my feet didn't get cold.

I started tearing up again. I was so young when Nan died, and I really had to manage alone, Renee didn't care about my shoes or anything else.

"Here's a garbage bag sweetie, put your old things in here, most of them are pretty worn, I think that's why you left them. Tissue?"

"Thanks Steve."

"Here let me help you with the shoes and clothes. Do you still want to keep your old pillow?"

"No it's a bit mouldy and there have been a lot of tears soaked into that pillow, it'll just make me sad to keep it."

I pulled the sheets, blankets and quilt off the bed and walked out with a big bundle in my arms. I needed to go.

"Will you guys be ok for a while? I need to be alone. I'm going to punch down the bread."

Jasper looked confused; "just ask Steve," was all I said as I walked out.

* * *

><p>Jasper and the boys POV.<p>

"Jasper honey," Steve huffed, "it's to do with baking. To get the dough to rise and be yummy, you need to get physical with it. Punching is all part of rising and proving which develops the gluten in the wheat flour."

Jasper's brow furrowed, he was overloaded with emotions and too much that he couldn't get his head around.

"You're still confused, don't worry, one day I'll show you all about it, I'm a trained baker. I did baking and pastry-making, before I became a kept woman. Now I'm just and artist and a piece of arm-candy for Vlad to parade around with!" Steve laughed.

"Is Bella going to be alright? She really had it hard didn't she? Being desperate enough to bolt yourself in, and put a chest of drawers across your door so that creep Phil couldn't get in. Makes me wonder what else was going on? It's a wonder she's as amazing as she is. She really cares about everyone. You should see her with Seth, Leah and Esme. Everyone who has anything to do with her loves her. How could Bella's own mother be so irresponsible? Its like she didn't ever give a shit about Bella."

"We don't know much, but we guessed the remainder. Bella was malnourished, depressed and stunted when we took her in. Bella had a kind of haunted waif look about her. She grew rapidly in height, once she started having plenty to eat."

"Her clothes, well you get the idea," Vlad held up her shoes, "worn to threads, and all black too. I think she tried to be invisible for a long time, because the kind of attention she received at home wasn't exactly welcome."

"Phil wasn't the only one who tried it on either. There were many, many others Renee dragged home, but I think Phil was the one who was the most forceful and persistent. Thinking about it, he was the one who probably had the most paedophilic experience under his belt. Particularly now that we know about his long string of previous offences." Steve blew his nose.

"The things that he's been charged with, are probably a drop in the bucket, he most likely was getting away with child abuse for a very long period of time. I can't tell you how much I'd love to get my hands on him and wring his neck." Vlad muttered.

"Yeah, then there's Renee, I tell you I thought she was just a funny feather-brained woman, who wasn't really ready to settle down and look after her kid. I knew May her grandmother she was a real treasure, it was tragic when she died. She was a strong, loving mother-figure to Bella." Steve sighed.

"Renee quickly went back to hanging around bars. Once May was gone, she was able to bring those sleazy men back home. That's when Bella became vulnerable to those nasty barflies and her mother's crazy whims. Bella became the only one to take responsibility for everything- cooking, cleaning, paying the bills, getting herself to school and to her job at the library. All the while, keeping up her grades and fending solely for herself. Renee never contributed a single penny towards food or bills. It was a blessing May didn't leave any debts, or a mortgage, otherwise they'd have been homeless, for sure."

"I'd love to talk sense into Renee, and I hope she learns her lesson. Sadly I think that she's as useful as an ashtray on a motorbike."

Jasper cracked up, "excellent! Where did you hear phrase Steve?"

"My very naughty Australian ex, he was full of strange sayings like that." Steve had a wistful look in his eye.

"He had a little visa problem. He couldn't stay away from playing hard, and it got too rough for my sensitive nature. Vlad and I are much better suited, he likes to think he's the boss, but he knows better in the bedroom. Don't you my hot tamale?"

Vlad sniggered and stretched his arms up and looked around, "its time to get back to work, otherwise we'll never get out of here. I'll take on the living area next, Jasper?"

"Yeah, I'll take the kitchen. I think the wheel barrow will come in useful, there's a heap of take-away packaging, looks like they had a thing for pizza and cans of vodka mixers. Yuck!"

"Hey guys, grub's up! Wow, you've really done wonders already! It's starting to look like my old place. Thanks for all your hard work, come on, its time to eat."

I pulled Jasper's dust mask off on kissed him, he was all dirty and sweaty, but the kiss was dreamy.

After they washed the worst of the dirt off their faces and hands, I lifted the netting covering the food and revealed freshly baked focaccia, olives, sun-dried tomatoes, dolmades, hummus, sardines and a big salad.

I handed them cold beers and poured a lime drink for myself and we raised our glasses, and then tucked in.

Jasper's face was one of sheer joy as he tasted the focaccia. He groaned at the hot chewy texture, eyes rolling in his head. (Mmm I should do this baking thing a little more often. It's so worth watching the results.) I giggled.

They all looked over and I shrugged, "just enjoying the groaning, don't mind me."

That started them all chuckling and snorting in their beer.

Jasper winked and lifted up the focaccia. Words weren't needed.

Steve nodded, "excellent, the texture is perfect. You'll need to tell me what you did differently from last time you made it."

I chortled, "a girl needs a couple of little secrets Steve, I might be inclined to share sometime."

I sniggered cheekily. Steve's face dropped, he was hoping for the secret to the baking equivalent of el Dorado perhaps?

"Actually it was the longer proving, and my extra hard punching down. I'm sorry I went missing in action guys; I'll be more focused tomorrow. You'll need to get back to the salon Vlad."

"No, the salon is slow at the moment mainly due to summer. I'm not needed unless they have an emergency. Tomorrow we can call the pest guy, and move the furniture out. You can have a good look and decide what to keep and what to donate. Or maybe have a big yard sale."

"It's all really happening isn't it? The start of a whole new era."

I looked up at the sky which was starting to darken. (Don't cry, don't cry, be calm.)

"This is a beginning with so much potential; you have heaps of choices for this place." Jasper spoke quietly.

"I think the location is a big plus, and this area is going to be an 'up and coming' centre for young urban professionals within the next decade. There are a number of rising new companies and research facilities locating to this part of Phoenix. You are definitely in the right place at the right time, to take advantage of the housing demand that will follow. Plus it's a nice place with good bones that will keep its value."

"Oh my, Jasper! You really do know your stuff when it comes to real estate! Have you spent a long time researching this area? Steve and I live here and don't know any of these future changes for this area that you mention."

"Well it's my business to know the economy, real estate market and up-coming trends in the south-west, which is where I invest, buy and sell. My interest is only in making a moderate profit. Even taking into account the downturn in economic conditions, there are still places to make money, if you know where to look."

"I don't have a passion for investing, although I do get a lot of satisfaction creating nice places for people to live in. Until now, the whole field of History was my passion, but I think you can guess what has taken the number one spot." Jasper's face lit up, his smile wide, his eyes sparkling focusing solely on me.

Steve and Vlad eyed Jasper appreciatively, nodding their heads.

"What?" I knew something was up.

"Oh we were just thinking what a charming, well established young gentleman you have brought home with you Bella!" Vlad smirked.

"Yes that's right; we are very interested that he's willing to take such a lot of care and attention in regards to you, and your future Bella. In fact it makes me feel all goose-bumpy when I think how much you've grown up; our little girl is nearly fully fledged, ready to fly away from her nest!" Steve waved his arms looking like he was trying to fly.

"Good grief, don't start with all that! It's only me, Bella Swan, not some strange bird woman-creature. You know I love you Steve, but sometimes you make me want to ugh...I don't know... Arghhh."

"But little swan, you are growing, right before our eyes,"

Jasper stared pointedly at my big bazooka boobs. DD why me God? I shook my head and turned to clear the dishes and move to the kitchen.

"I don't think I want to hear that Jasper." They all started laughing hysterically. Idiots!

* * *

><p>Please review and I'll thank you!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

****AN: S.M. owns Twilight. I own a friendly dancing goldfish.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty five. At last.<strong>

Dear Nan,

I just have to write and thank you. You have given me so much.

*thanks for the wonderful recipes. I found them in an old school notebook on that high shelf in the kitchen. It was a bit like time travelling, as you'd handwritten each recipe with extra notes added in, like Marcus's favourite, or Marcus's recommendation, even a few dishes from Marcus's home town Voltura. It was a pleasant surprise, I showed them to Jasper and he got a thoughtful look on his face. He asked me if I would try cooking any of them, I smiled, of course I'd cook them.

*thanks for all of the furniture. I'll keep your writing desk, the rocking chair and your lovely kitchen table. These are all pieces that remind me of you. All the other furniture was either sold at the yard sale I had yesterday, and the remaining pieces are being donated to the local charity.

*thank you so much, for thinking ahead and planning so well. I was eighteen today and got a personal visit from Mr. Jenks. I was expecting to receive the title to the house and land in the post, but he came and gave me the paperwork himself. He's just as serious as ever, but keen to see how I was doing. He said he'd made a promise a long time ago to you, Nan. The other pleasant surprise was the amount of money you'd kept aside to pay for rates and taxes on the property. It was something I'd never thought of. But it seems you remembered and left provision for all of those payments until today. That's excellent, because there are no back-payments owing, and the house is mine without any impediments!

*thank heavens for pest exterminators! The guy we got in is a master at his craft and has found a heap of nasties. "Cockroach heaven" is what he labelled the infestation, and he's also come across five rat nests and has killed nearly fifty adult and baby rats. It's disgusting! I'm glad he's got the stuff to kill them quick. He's coming back a few more times to check to see if there are any stragglers that need rounding up.

*the lock smith only sold me the new locks and not a full security package, not for any lack of trying on his part. Poor guy, he really tried hard, but I stood firm and wasn't going to give him an inch. Jasper turned up after I'd been gone for an hour, and gave the man a seriously scary look. He left finally, thanks to Mr. Scary Face.

*I found all of your lacy embroidered tablecloths and runners I love them, I don't remember you using them when I was younger. I'm going to keep them for special occasions in Taos.

*thanks for those old quilts that you had hidden away, (you sneaky old thing). I found them in the back of your bedroom shelves, wrapped up in several garbage bags. You made them look so inconspicuous, neither Renee nor the rats ever found them. Those quilts are such an amazing gift.

I cried the day when Renee sold your antique cream and delicate floral print hand-stitched nine patch quilt that was on your bed. You'd told me that it was made by your great grandmother on her trip here to Arizona as a teenage bride.

That young bride only had fabric from her old petticoats and a small amount of coloured fabric, from a ripped blouse that was beyond repair. She decided to make something really special out of scraps!

(I stopped hoping that day, that Renee would ever start being someone who ever cared).

***I took strength from my young ancestor, who using only her hands and creative mind, made an exquisite treasure from worn-out rags.***

*thanks for the le Creuset Dutch-oven and saucepan! I'd opened up the last of the kitchen cupboards and spotted them, I was surprised that I'd forgotten them; we had so many wonderful meals cooking with them. I'm looking forward to using them again in Taos. Steve has his eyes on them, he's envious. I told him that I'll leave them to him in my will.

*talking about wills- when I get back to Taos, I'll write one with the help of Peter. I now have so many assets, it really is becoming vitally important. I need to think of what to do with not only my two houses, but also all of Marcus's art. I guess the good thing is if I change my mind, I can always write a new will.

Without a will, my assets may go to Renee, which just makes me want to write one as soon as I can. I must ensure that she _never_ gets anything of mine. Better safe than sorry!

*thanks for the things I didn't find. _No dead bodies, no drug labs, no hydroponics_ _set-ups_. Lucky for me, the boarded up window was only broken and Jasper had that fixed in a jiffy. It was great learning how to replace window glass; he said he'd done it heaps of times, while fixing up his other houses.

*I want to thank Jasper for being in my life, he's given me great advice, support, understanding and treats me like I'm really worth it. He's got something planned, but he won't tell me what it is. He and the boys have been acting funny all day. I don't know what it might be. I hope he hasn't gone to too much trouble. I'll just have to wait and see.

I was just about to make a sandwich for lunch, when Steve grabbed me and dragged me out for a walk around the corner to the salon, as he said Vlad needed something or another.

Steve was chatting away about his new inspirations about the colours of New Mexico, when we arrived at the salon.

Vlad pounced, hugging me and wishing me happy birthday. The salon crew all came out with a big cake, candles, streamers and those whistle thingies and sang 'Happy Birthday'.

I was so surprised I started crying. I made a wish cutting the cake and gave everyone a slice, it was totally divine. Dark chocolate mud cake decorated with edible gold leaf and tiny preserved pale pink rosebuds and violets.

I made sure that I had photos of the cake before I cut it. It looked amazing! It's given me inspiration for Char and Pete's wedding cake.

Jean Michel the massage therapist stood by me while I was eating my cake, and when I finished, he took the plate away and pulled me over to his massage table. I looked a bit confused, and he told me to undress and to lie down with a towel over my back, so he could give me a nice relaxing massage.

I shrugged, why not? It had been a couple of years since I had a massage from him, and he was great. I thought back to my sixteenth birthday, when they each gave me a treatment.

I started crying, sniffing as I undressed behind the screen. I blew my nose and lay on my tummy.

There was nice soft music playing, I sighed and relaxed into the fluffy towels around the face hole.

Jean Michel started chatting as he started warming my back muscles with long strokes and delicately scented oil. His heavy French accent was calming and soothing, and I was drifting off, relaxing. After a while he asked me to turn over to my back and he massaged my shoulders arms hands neck and finally my head.

When he'd gotten to massaging my hands, Lakshmi came over and started to apply a face mask and eye pillow. I wasn't going to complain, the stuff in the mud mask is special fine clay.

Then the next thing I know, I have another pair of hands on my legs applying wax!

Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound!

Luckily I was quite relaxed; the ripping back the strips wasn't so bad, at least I didn't jump off the table. That is until he got to my bikini area. I mumbled to Frankie that I wanted to stay the way God made me; but Frankie the wax-master was having none of it.

He told me to stop being a wimp, and said a little neatening-up never hurt anyone.

I squealed like a wounded animal. I had to admit, when I finally got to look and see his handiwork it was ok. I'm not completely bald, but very neat and at least, not scary-ugly.

They all made me lie back there on the table, till Jean Michel had done both a manicure and a pedicure. Mmm, flaming vermillion?

I was past the point of questioning. When Lakshmi took the mask off, raised-up the back section of the table, so I was half-sitting and gave me some food and juice. Lakshmi gave me a light facial and applied some make up.

I couldn't see what I looked like. I'm glad I loved them all in the salon; they were great at what they did. The results would be fine I'm sure.

Vlad and Luke both came over and took me over to a seat with the salon mirror covered up. They gave my hair a light wetting with a spray bottle, and proceeded to give me a few different treatments that I could only guess at, I wasn't able to see everything they did.

They kept up their happy banter, making me giggle.

Luke asked me if I'd had anyone to rent my house yet. I told him that I was still getting the place ready for human habitation. He asked if he and his girlfriend could come by soon and have a look. They needed to get another place quickly, as their landlord was kicking them out, to demolish and turn the land into a car park.

I shrugged, and told him that if he was ok with a place where the garden was a mess and walls needed some paint; then he was welcome to visit.

He chucked and told me the place they were moving out of was falling apart, and anything would be an improvement. I asked him about his girlfriend, he said that they'd been together for a few months, and she was a professional horticulturist, who worked at the botanic gardens. He was certain, Lucy would be excited to whip the garden into shape.

This development was an unexpectedly positive. I might be able to have Luke and Lucy rent my place. I wouldn't ever have to worry about them not paying rent or letting the garden go to rack and ruin. Steve and Vlad were next door, would be keeping an eagle eye on the house.

Vlad pulled the cover off the mirror and I was shocked, I looked amazing! I was beyond words. I started doing that strange hand flapping thing in the air in front of my face. Saying ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod like a broken vinyl record.

I wanted to cry, but didn't want to mess up my makeup.

Everyone cheered and clapped and Vlad did a happy dance with Luke.

Steve came up behind me and took several photos on his phone. He reached over to a garment bag and gave it to me and told me to change.

Holey moley, what next?

I walked back, to the screen where I could change. Steve slung another couple of bags over the screen, telling me to put those things on as well. I took a big breath and had a peak in the bags.

The first bag had the dark cherry-red satin corset. With this came matching low satin bikini bottom and stay-up stockings. I loved the colour, and this was all new. I hadn't bought this on the crazy bra shopping expedition with Jasper.

I just shook my head, what the hell? I need to break loose and live a little!

I put it on, but fastening the corset needed an extra set of hands. I asked Lakshmi but she looked confused. She said if it was a sari, she'd have me done in a minute, but this was completely beyond her.

Steve came to the rescue and took over the fastening like a well-seasoned pro. (Which I guess he is considering all the girly outfits he loves to wear.)

While he was with me I asked him about all the clothes, and he said he was sworn to secrecy, but to look no further than a certain JW; who'd been missing for the last several hours.

Steve said he'd help me into my dress which I was grateful for, because it too, had strange fastenings in odd places.

The bodice of the dress was a darker cherry colour, with a low sweetheart neckline (showing off my bazookas, perched in their corset cups, like some sort of wicked double dessert).

The rest of the dress was a deep aubergine colour, and cut on the bias, to drape perfectly. It came down straight to my ankles, in a swirly finish on the hemline. The shoulder straps and frilly trim around the bust and hemline was the same vermillion colour as my nails. (Interesting colours so far, and the dress fits perfectly!)

The second bag had scary high heels; they were magnificent and so high that I wondered how I was supposed to do anything in them, I wasn't even sure I'd be able to walk. Steve smiled and sat me down, as he helped me put them on. Yummy aubergine velvet.

I said thanks and hugged him. I held his hand and slowly walked, being mindful that I could end up with a nasty fall at any minute.

Everyone crowded round clapping and cheering and eating more cake. I thanked them all and told them that they were truly amazing and that I loved them.

Lakshmi gave my face a quick touch-up and put the lipstick and other stuff in a little clutch, made of the same velvet as the shoes.

After group photos and hugs, they made me pose for more individual shots. Vlad spotted a taxi waiting outside the salon, and ushered me into it, everyone waved goodbye. I just sat in the back smiling. It was dark outside. I must have been in the salon for ages, I wonder where Jasper was?

I asked the driver where we were headed, he said that although he wasn't allowed to tell, he assured me that he wished he could go there with his wife some day, he'd heard it was incredible and he hoped I enjoyed myself.

The taxi drove up to the plush entrance. Jasper was waiting for me; he opened the door, smiling like a brilliant sun that had just burst in the heavens. Jasper paid and thanked the driver.

Jasper held me and kissed my cheek.

"Birthday celebrations are in order little swan, you deserve it."

I grinned, speechless once more.

"You look positively sinful in that heavenly dress, never mind those heels!"

"Jasper, thanks for organizing this whole thing, it's been mind-blowing so far, and the outfit what can I say? Mind you, I'm gonna need you to get me out this outfit at some stage in the near future."

"That's on the list of things to do, but for now it's time to get a seat, admire the spectacular view and eat as much as we can. Ready Miss Swan?"

"Yes Mr. Whitlock sir, anything you wish. I'm completely willing to let loose tonight and have a most memorable time, even break through a few barriers."

I sniggered and took his arm. Jasper had been dressed to kill himself. I think Steve and Vlad had given him some fashion tips.

"Jasper, you look good enough to eat, has anyone ever mention what a luscious looking man you are?"

He just shook his head, chortled and kept me walking into the restaurant. We were seated immediately, at a beautiful romantic table with an extraordinary view. It took my breath away. I'd never been to such a great restaurant.

"It's incredible."

* * *

><p>I love reviews.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

****AN: S.M. owns Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty six. Heaven's here.<strong>

The choices were widely diverse, the flavours melded to perfection- my eyes and tongue sang with delight at the impressive meal we consumed, over a leisurely two hours. Spending time to delight and savour, with my wonderful man, all the dishes that were bought to our table.

I had been transported to an intensely memorable place- euphorically satisfied and blissed-out.

This was another slice of heaven and once again I was, beyond raptures, speechless.

This was definitely the best food I'd ever had. I was inspired and moved.

Jasper had once again taken me to a wordless state. He kept taking me to states of being I'd never imagined, that I never knew existed. My world had gotten a lot more expansive and free, since I met him.

I already knew I adored him, but the love I felt was deepening widening soaking through every part of me and blending us into a single entity.

"Jasper once again I'm speechless, you keep doing that. This is the best food and dining experience. You've made me the happiest woman in the whole of the south-west. I'm floating blissed euphoric, thank you I love you. This place is brilliant. It's my best birthday ever."

"Little swan it was worth every moment to watch you eat and have a wonderful time. You have very expressive eyes. I have been taken on quite a pleasure-trip myself. The whole thing evening is one I'm gonna treasure. Did any of the dishes inspire you?"

"Oh Jasper you really have no idea! My brain and taste buds are busy trying to work out how the chefs created these complex flavours. I'm seriously thinking studying to be a chef, instead of a geologist. I never really told anyone before, but my secret passion is rocks and landforms. But now I want to follow my creative side and get right into food."

"These days multiple careers and specialties are possible. There's nothing to stop you doing both, why not? It looks as if your cooking skills and talent for managing will come in handy when you organize Pete and Char's wedding. That event may give you an idea of how you like doing that sort of thing in the long term."

"Geology and the sciences are something I know you have a talent for though, and it's a way of going deeper and being able to wrap yourself up in big events as well as also being more solitary. I'm the same when it comes to History. Writing and researching are pretty quiet pastimes which I love."

Jasper knew how things worked for me, we had a lot in common.

"I've got some news, Luke the other hairstylist asked me if he and his girlfriend Lucy could come and look at the house, to see if they could rent it. She's a horticulturalist. They're keen to find a place before their landlord kicks them out. I've known him for two years, he's a great guy and she's not scared of unkempt gardens. It sounds perfect. They are coming over tomorrow afternoon to check out the house. What do you think?"

"It could be to perfect solution to your dilemma. If they are trustworthy like you say, they could be good people to rent the house until you make your next decision. They might be the kind of tenants who may be willing to paint and decorate too, if you pay for the paint."

"Sometimes it can be difficult being friends with your tenants, if there's a dispute it can get personal. But often it's a good arrangement, you'll need to ask them questions and get a bond."

"Write everything down in a tenancy agreement, go through the house with them and document the state of the rooms, so that everyone's on the same page. Then both parties need to sign and date it. Take photos before they move in. That way there's no room for disagreement if there's any damage. You need to insure the house too. Also find out what's a fair rent for the area and the condition of the house."

"Will you help me with all that, so I don't make any mistakes Jasper?"

"No worries, now is there anything else you want to talk about, before I race you home and help you out of your fine lookin' outfit? Mind you, I think I'll need to take a couple of photos. How do you feel about that?"

"Err, as long as I get to delete the bad ones and you _swear to never share or show them to another soul. __**They remain for your eyes only.**_ Ok?"

* * *

><p>"Jasper that's enough! No more! Put it away!" I was going to have to hide that phone of his somewhere, if I was ever going to get any satisfaction tonight. It was so late already. (He was insatiable with demanding more images of me.)<p>

"Baby swan don't pout, I'm putting it away. I don't want to ruin a perfect evening. That excellent corset is doin' things to me that you can't even imagine."

"Oh I have a fair idea Whitlock, now come here and kiss me."

"Your wish is my command darlin'. Let me play with those luscious rosebuds you've hidden there in those silky satin cups."

I felt time take a lurch and we were set free of its constraints. I remember everything and nothing; it all became a wondrous, fabulous blur of passion.

At some point after being thrown into a heavy round of rolling orgasmic bliss, Jasper finally made me his and joined me in body as well as soul.

There was a tiny sting and then a deepening intensifying moment, which went rolling on and on, our skin melded, nerves, tissues and atoms blurred and melted into each other.

I didn't know where I started and he finished, his body was mine, mine was his.

There was no beginning, no end. It was the alpha and omega.

We cried and laughed and moaned and sighed.

Beyond words. Beyond description.

* * *

><p>I sat up suddenly. The sun was high in the sky. Wonder what time it was? I must have slept.<p>

The house is quiet. Wonder where everyone is?

Stretching, I realized that I was still in the damn corset. I wonder if it's possible to take it off on my own, the crazy contraption. Looks and feels amazing though. It's a wonder I could fit so much food in. Lucky the satin has some stretch; otherwise I'd be only eating small bites, rather than the amount of food I demolished last night.

Wow what a night!

If sex is like that, I'm seriously never leaving bed again! I'll need to make an arrangement with Jasper bartering food for sex or something.

Ha! My stockings stayed on too. Will wonders never cease! At least I can take those off. I wonder where my undies went to?

No, it's completely impossible; I can't reach far enough behind my back, to release the top fastening of the corset.

Crap, looks like I'll stay like this until someone comes home to set me free. I sound like I'm describing a caged bird! I can now sympathize with those women centuries ago, who had get into and out of corsets everyday. No wonder they had special maids to assist them in getting dressed.

Man! Look at my face, makeup smeared; mad bed-hair gives me that awful look Renee managed to perfect over the years. Ugh!

I _so_ need a shower! But how the hell do I get out of this corset thing? I'll try and get someone to rescue me. Where's my phone? Bum! I must have left it with my things at the salon. _Crap, poo, _ughh!

Jasper's taken his phone as well. The landline's no longer connected, everyone has got cell phones now.

Maybe I could try carrier pigeons or perhaps smoke signals?

Or maybe I'll try and tidy up what I can manage for the moment, at least I'll brush my hair, teeth and clean up my face. Try and eat some breakfast or lunch.

Arghhh, what the hell did they do to my hair? It's got to be washed to get it back to normal.

Heck, that's the doorbell. I hope who's ever there have a sense of humour and doesn't get frightened when I answer the door in my robe, hair like a bad bird's nest.

"Hang on, I'm coming!"

"Wow, Luke and this must be Lucy, how are you? Sorry to be in a state of disarray. Come in, please."

"So you had a great night then?"

"Brilliant, intense, amazing, I don't have the right words for it; you can get the general idea. I don't suppose you know where Vlad and Steve got to last night? I haven't seen them yet."

"They decided to go clubbing and hang with Frankie's new friends; they probably crashed there for the night, instead of driving home."

"Good, ok. Hey would either you or Lucy like to do me a little favour? I can't get out of my corset, and I don't know where Jasper has disappeared to. I know it's a big ask, but could one of you unfasten me at the back?"

"Hey no worries! I was in a similar dilemma once myself."

Lucy piped up, "I was doing a solo rock climb and the harness and ropes got a little tangled. I was stuck halfway up a cliff-face all night until aother group of climbers spotted me and called a rescue crew out to get me. Whatever it is you're in, it can't be as bad as that."

"Ha! This situation isn't life-threatening, just annoying. Thanks Lucy you are a total life-saver thanks! Go and make yourselves at home in the kitchen, get a drink or something. I'll just be five minutes. I really need a shower. We can look at the house straight after that, ok?"

Thank heavens I can feel like myself again. I'll have to leave that conditioner in. A towel wrapped around my head won't scare Luke.

The new house keys! Where are they? I must have left them at the salon too! I need a coffee, something to eat. I think I'm losing my mind. Gughh!

"Hey sorry to leave you both waiting, Luke what the hell was that stuff in my hair? It had to be industrial strength lacquer! I'm hoping an extra long conditioning treatment will make my hair feel normal again."

"Yeah, we gave you the works, but you looked sensational. Coffee?" Luke asked.

"Thanks, I'll make a bit of toast and I need to find the new spare house-keys. I left my set in the salon, with my phone. I feel kind of lost without everything."

"Here's a bag of your things."

Luke handed it to me. "I bought your stuff with me after my client this morning; I thought you might need it. I know I can't go anywhere without my phone anymore."

"You guys are both wonderful, thanks so much! Here's my key to the front door, you go and have a look. I'll be over once I make some toast."

I handed them my keys out of the bag. They smiled and went to have a private peek at the house which I used to call home.

After starting my breakfast, I looked for my phone. I saw it had a heap of messages. I thought I'd ring Jasper first. My call went to message bank. I tried Steve next; his went to message bank too, what's going on? Something's wrong. I wonder what has happened. I looked at my messages.

***There was one from Jasper three hours ago?

"Hey Baby, I went for a run with Truffles, she needed to get out. You were fast asleep. Anyway, I've just tripped over and my leg's hurt real bad, it's a funny shape and the bone looks broken. I can't put weight on it; I need to get to a hospital. I'll try and call Steve and Vlad next, they can take Truffles home. I'll try and ring once I get hold of one of the boys. Love you, it was insanely beautiful last night, all my dreams came true, you are my heart, my soul. Bye."

***Steve left a message.

"Bella hon, now don't panic, I'm here at the hospital, Jasper's in surgery, his leg was broken in a weird sort of twisted way, and it needs to have all sorts of metal things put in, to fix it properly. I'm waiting here, I don't know if you'll get this, because I think your phone is still at the salon. Vlad has Truffles outside, he doesn't want to leave the hospital grounds, and his phone is dead. I'm hoping Luke's still coming around and that he'll bring your stuff from the salon. I'll call as soon as I know something, my battery is running low. Love you sweetie. Bye."

I texted Steve, with a message that Luke came with my things.

I'd be coming to the hospital as soon as possible.

I raced next door and telling them what had happened with Jasper. Luke and Lucy loved the house and want to rent it, and move in as soon as possible. I said we could talk later but I needed to get to the hospital. ASAP.

My heart was racing, I was sweating. I had to try and focus.

I quickly rinsed out the conditioner and towelled my hair dry. I grabbed some fruit and a water bottle and my phone.

I looked around, was there anything else I needed?

Think, think... My pill!

I needed to take it if I didn't want to have little baby Jaspers all over the place. (Nice idea, but not just right after our first time!)

* * *

><p>Luke and Lucy insisted on coming with me, they followed behind me in Lucy's utility. I was impressed with all of her gardening stuff in the truck's tray. Serious girl when it comes to gardening! I like her already.<p>

We parked and spotted Vlad and Truffles outside the hospital. He looked as wild as I had, just after I'd woken up. His hair and makeup was all over the place. He was a bit shaky, so I offered him the drink and the apple I had in my bag.

Truffles was in good spirits. I looked over to Luke and Lucy and asked them to look after Vlad, maybe take him home and make sure he had some breakfast.

They stayed with him and I waved as I ran into the hospital.

I found Steve, tired but not as bad as Vlad, sitting in the waiting area outside of the orthopaedic surgery unit. We hugged and he got all emotional. I apologized for not having my phone until half an hour ago. I told him about Vlad and Truffles going home with Luke and Lucy. I found some tissues in my bag and passed them to him.

Steve had gotten Jasper's call; he was in the park, in pain having fallen awkwardly.

Jasper was worried about me waking up, all alone in bed after our wonderful night. He had been waiting for my call, I hadn't called back, and then the ambulance turned up. As Jasper got wheeled off on a gurney, he made Steve and Vlad promise look after me and Truffles. They followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Vlad's phone wasn't working, and he was feeling seedy from their big night out clubbing, so he stayed outside with Truffles. Steve was feeling tired but not so bad.

He didn't know how long it would take for Jasper to be out of surgery. I asked him if he'd had some food yet.

I search for a vending machine and got a few things for both of us. As we sat eating the junk food, I told him about the amazing dishes and view at the restaurant, and hinted at the wonderful night. Apparently they'd had a great night themselves. I also told him that it looked like Luke and Lucy would be his new neighbours, he was happy about that, he liked the idea of friendly people next door who he could share gossip with.

I told him that Lucy was a real trooper, and didn't blink an eye at unhooking me out of the corset.

I told him that although the outfit was great, I'd be a little put off wearing another corset again, in case I got stuck.

Steve couldn't stop laughing, he became rather hysterical.

A fierce nurse came out and told him to keep it down, he got teary again, and I patted his back.

He asked if I liked the dress, I said that it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I loved wearing it. He told me that he'd made it especially for my eighteenth birthday. The colours of the New Mexico sunset and desert had inspired him.

I started crying and hugged him. Steve was a really exceptional human being, I loved him.

God, we were both emotional wrecks!

I thought Peter would want to know all about Jasper's leg. Those two brothers were particularly close, and he might have some ideas about what to do with Jasper's recovery and paying the hospital bills. I wasn't sure if Jasper was insured.

I felt guilty that Jasper had just spent a small fortune on me.

* * *

><p>Getting Peter on the phone was tricky as he was in a meeting and although I left a message with his p.a. I thought Esme or Charlotte should know. So I rang Char as Esme has a weak heart and I didn't want to stress the dear lady any more than necessary.<p>

Char was focused. She said she'd organize everyone in Taos. She'd tell Esme personally, making sure Esme wasn't going to keel over with the bad news.

I asked her about how everyone else was doing and she laughed and told me that we were both missed badly. Seth and Leah were doing a fine job watching Esme, her studio and garden, and that they ate together every night. I was happy they were watching over each other.

I told her that I'd had a great idea for her wedding cake and would send her some photos of my birthday cake from the salon. She liked the description I gave of the rose buds and violets preserved in sugar and the edible gold foil.

I told her that I'd ring as soon as Jasper was out of surgery, and that from the description, it may be a nasty break to repair. I said that we could be thankful it was the modern era of medicine, and during the civil war, a badly broken leg meant amputation.

She told me to stop being morbid, I told her I loved her like a sister. We both sighed and said goodbye.


	27. Chapter 27

****AN: Ms Meyer owns Twilight, lock, stock and hot smoking barrel!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty seven. Learning to walk.<strong>

"Jasper, hey it's me." I came closer and kissed his cheek. He was still half awake from the anaesthetic; he'd been in surgery for hours. The surgeon told me and Steve, that he would need to spend at least one night in hospital to stabilize, and then he'd be allowed to go home.

I asked if he'd be able to be able to fly back to New Mexico. They said if he took pain killers, kept his full leg splint immobile for a week or so, and only then he would be able to use crutches.

After that Jasper would be able to travel. The doctor would refer him on to a colleague near Taos, who would take his case on.

"Bella baby, I feel like I got run over by a bus." Poor Jasper, he could hardly open his eyes.

"Jasper you've just come out of a long surgery, you broke your leg badly. It needed lots of metal to pin it all together. You might get to leave hospital tomorrow. Do you want to eat something, or maybe drink some juice?"

He shook his head, "no I'm not hungry just... ugh. The last thing I remember is trying to phone you, you weren't answering, but the boys came. Is Truffles ok, are you? I knew I shouldn't have gone running. I was too tired, but Truffles was whining and scratching at the door. She needed to pee badly."

I patted his hand and touched his hair.

"Everyone's fine, Steve's gone home now too, he needed to get some sleep, they had a big night too. Here drink this." I gave him some juice with a long bendy straw.

It was late in the evening. I needed some food, and to use the loo.

"Jasper the nurse is here to clean you up and your dinner has arrived, I'll just go to the bathroom and cafeteria. I won't be long; I love you and don't forget it."

I kissed him and rushed out before he could say anything. I wanted to cry. It had been a very long day. I was feeling weird; some food was what I needed.

I looked at myself in the women's washroom mirror. My hair was hanging down in big spiral ringlets. It looked ok, seeming as how I'd just run off this morning after towel drying it. Mmm. I might try doing it that way again.

CRAP! I can't think straight! I'm going round in circles and I need food and Jasper's in hospital.

My man is in trouble, and here I am thinking about my hair, _good grief!_

_I __**so**__ need to get a grip!_

* * *

><p>I found some food that looked like it was fairly edible, and also picked up some fruit, juice, yogurt and a coffee.<p>

I went and sat at a cafeteria table alone. I needed to ring Char to tell her that Jasper was awake and ok.

I was tucking into a big mouthful of veggie lasagne; it wasn't bad considering the generally bad reputation of hospital food.

Mmm, I was so hungry, I was putting another forkful in my mouth, when a youngish man in a doctor's coat and stethoscope around his neck, sat down next to me and gave me a lop-sided grin.

I just kept eating. I didn't have time for any other doctors, than Jasper's surgeon.

With the mood I was in, a conversation wasn't going to be pleasant for him if he felt at all chatty.

I tried to ignore him, but he kept staring at me, smirking and drinking his soda. If I wasn't so hungry I would have picked up and left. But my body was famished, so I ate as quickly as I could, trying not to choke on my dinner.

"I'd slow down if I was you, I don't want you to choke on your food," he smirked again with a blindingly white set of teeth.

(Who has teeth that bright? It's creepy and weird!)

I shrugged and kept eating. I was nearly done; I would soon be back with my man.

"I'm Edward, and you are?"

"Just about to get back to my fabulous boyfriend, actually." I snapped at him, got up, gathered my things and left.

He didn't seem to be phased at all. He smiled at me and got up at the same time, and followed close behind me, all the way to the lifts.

My senses were on high-alert for an attack. Creepy Dr. Stalker.

I waited until the lift opened and let him go in first. I watched him enter and then I quickly turned my back.

When the next lift opened, I quickly entered the empty lift instead.

(He was so strange, following me like that! And what was with those glow-in-the-dark teeth and the strange hair colour? I mean what would you call that particular dye-shade, 'creepy copper'?)

* * *

><p>I hit the floor button, pulled out my phone and rang Char.<p>

It was lovely to hear her voice; she was coming to see us and was flying in tomorrow morning. She would meet us at the hospital, refusing to be picked up at the airport.

She was worried about me, and told me to go home as soon as I could and try to get a good night's sleep. Peter was handling all the bills and insurance details.

I sighed in relief; it was one less thing to worry about.

She told me that Esme laughed about my morbid Civil War comments, said that amputation for bad fractures was very common, even when she was a girl.

Esme didn't get upset about Jasper's leg, telling Charlotte that when he was little, Jasper had fallen out of trees and off skateboards breaking wrists, collar bones and chipping his teeth. She told Char to tell me, to take a long deep breath and it would turn out fine in the end.

I then rang Leah. She was in the middle of a life-modelling job, and took a break to speak to me. She was doing well and Seth was entertaining girls from school. She'd given him a stern safe sex lecture; but even after that scary talk he was as cheerful as ever. Seth wanted me to know that the veggies were growing rapidly.

She told me that Jasper would just have to get used to lying down, putting his leg up and letting me doing all the work. She laughed and told me to try and chill. It was all going to be completely fine. We said goodbye to each other and I told her to give Seth and Esme a hug for me.

I made my way up the hallway to Jasper's room. I took a breath, closing my eyes before I entered the room. I asked Nan and Marcus to give us some divine assistance love and support.

I felt a little better with a full stomach. I opened the door and heard Jasper speaking, he sounded fairly cheerful.

I looked over to the bed and beside it was Dr. Creepy Stalker. (Oh no, now I'd have to introduce myself and play nice.)

"Hi Jasper, you're looking more awake than when I left. Are you in any pain did they give you your meds?" I kept moving looking at Jasper, ignoring Dr Creepy.

Jasper smiled at me, he pointed to the drip, "all the good stuff's in the bag. Bella I'd like you to meet my cousin Edward, Edward this is the love of my life, Bella."

Edward gave me another smirk, "nice to put a name to the face, Bella."

Grrr, the guy gave me goose-bumps!

I nodded and went over to kiss Jasper, a long soft loving meeting of our lips.

"Hey I talked to Char and she'll be here tomorrow, early before you get discharged. Esme has been telling us about your exciting adventures falling out of trees and skateboards. She has been eating with Leah and Seth every night. I got you some fruit, did you eat some dinner?"

Jasper looked closely at me.

"Thanks for the fruit baby, I did eat my dinner, but maybe I'll eat that banana later. I miss your cooking already. Is Peter coming to Phoenix with Charlotte?"

"No, but he's holding down the fort and managing all the various paperwork for you there. Did the surgeon tell you about transferring you to a colleague in New Mexico; you can go home, after a week or so of resting?"

"Yeah I'm seeing him tomorrow morning when he does his rounds and then hopefully gives me the green light to get out of here."

"Great! That's excellent. And he'll give you an idea about the things that you'll need to recover properly."

I glanced over at Eddie the stalker, "so err... Eddie is Carlisle your dad?"

Ed nodded. "I had a memorable time a while ago, meeting your other family members."

"Oh I heard, you made quite an impression yourself, as well as your err, brother and sister. Tell me how are you related to those Native Americans?"

I snorted and put my hands on my hips.

"Well it's like this Eddie, you can ask, but I choose to keep some things to myself, thanks for enquiring." I snarkily snapped. (Dr. Nosy Parker!)

"Jasper, I'll be back in the morning. I need to check on the boys, Vlad wasn't feeling so good this morning. He had a big night too."

I whispered that I loved him, and I'd be dreaming of him, got my things and left.

I was seething by the lift, when who should appear? But creepy Ed himself; he smirked at me and got way too close into my face.

I turned and glared at him.

"What is it? Why do I get the strong impression that you're stalking me?"

I carefully started the record app on my phone, in case he said something that was incriminating. I had a feeling it would pay off. I held my phone casually, waiting to see what he was going to say.

He put his hands up in the air, "hey I'm just being friendly; don't want to cause any problems. I only want to meet the girl who's changed the whole family around and sent some of its members into a spin. I can't wait to see what you get up to next. I have to say you aren't as spectacular as Maria or any of the other girls he normally goes out with. You must have something that none of the others have, I don't think it's breeding, social connections, or even that you've studied anything of interest. It must be that you've come by a freakily large inheritance, you have only just turned eighteen and you are all alone in the world, maybe that's it!"

I nodded, it all added up; he took after Carlisle and Co. Just like the rest of them, he thought that he could get his way by being a nasty, stalking bully.

"Just as I thought, you are a stalker! But not only that, you're a nasty, creepy bully too. You're also a clueless idiot who doesn't know when he's about to be given a swift kick in the balls. Now back off, before I call security!"

He looked a little shocked that I might have the audacity to call his bluff.

I'd learnt my lessons with Vlad very well.

Living with two gay drag queens gave me many lessons on how to handle bullies and nasty thugs.

"Eddie, I'm seriously going to kick your ass down the hall if you approach me again, I mean it. Want to try and see how much I can make you squeal like a little girl Eddie?"

I stepped forward, fists curled up, bracing myself to knee him hard.

He stepped back, pale and shaken. He just shook his head and headed down the hallway.

I turned off the recording app and played it back, not bad! (Maybe I could train as a secret agent?)

I walked back to Jasper's room. He was surprised to see me but opened his arms and hugged me as hard as he could.

"I love you so, so much. There is a big ocean of love here for you, and I can't ever get enough of you little swan."

"Oh really Mr. Whitlock? That's not what that creepy cousin of yours, just said to me."

Jasper went very still and held me even tighter.

"What did that prick say?" his voice icy.

"I got cornered by him, for the _second time,_ after I left your room. The first time was down in the cafeteria. I asked him if he was stalking me and he then answered like this."

I pressed the replay and put it to Jasper's ear, listening to every word Edward said. Jasper gasped and shook his head.

"I always knew Carlisle had warped every single one of his kids, but listening to this makes me want to really do something nasty. I'm glad you threatened to kick him in the balls. Ed's such a wimp, he'll back off. Show me how you recorded this. Peter and Esme will want to hear that recording too. Can you store it in your phone so they can hear it?"

"Not only store it, but also email it to them, or file it for later reference, it's a free app, I got it to help me with my studying last year. I can voice-record memos and all sorts of useful stuff, you could use it for writing your books. Where's your phone? I'll install it for you; it'll give you something to do while you're in here."

I loaded the free app and showed him how it worked; he was smiling like the sun lit up his insides.

"Right great, little swan come closer, yeah right here, mm good. I want you to get just how precious and close I feel to you. Please don't take anything he said to heart. He's a liar. Ed is someone who has never had a girlfriend."

(I can't for the life of me think why that would be!)

"He's got a mean streak though. I'll get Peter to fix him up real good. He used to handle Ed when we were little kids."

"Yeah well, if my threats to physically send his balls all the way up to his throat don't do the trick. I could always send Vlad my personal black belt after him; that would really teach him to pick on a girl, the big old' meanie" I started laughing.

After we had kissed and snuggled, I told him about my morning, spent stuck in the crazy corset. I needed him to reassure me, that I'd never be stuck in another ever again. He chuckled, eyes sparkling.

"Bella, I just knew you'd do me good the first time I ever set eyes on you. You have bewitched me and my very being is all yours to command. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You are my soul's other self."

"Jasper, that's enough of the fine speech. Why don't you try to get some sleep? The nurse will be in soon, to kick me out. She won't like me lying around all over her freshly made bed with her favourite patient. I bet she just loved giving you that sponge bath too." I giggled, and speak of the devil, here she is!

"I'm off now Jasper; don't forget that _all_ my dreams will be about you and what we got up to last night. I never got to properly thank you, by the way. But that's going to have wait till another time. Goodnight my funny injured otter." I whispered into his ear.

Poor Jasper groaned as I kissed him one last time and left the room. I moved quickly to try and avoid Edward Cullen, the creepy lurking doctor.

* * *

><p>After arriving home and receiving hugs; I told the boys about Char coming, what good spirits Jasper was in. As well as all about what happened with Edward, Jasper's creepy cousin.<p>

Vlad had a steely look in eye after listening to my recording of Ed.

I didn't like to think about what Vlad would do, when he finally caught up with Edward. Or any of the other Cullen family members.

I told him I was thinking of labelling all of Jasper's cousins, the 'spawn of Carlisle'.

I laughed and told them my new idea for a career could be a secret agent or investigative journalist.

The boys wanted me to install the new recording app on their phones, so I did.

They had that same look the Jasper had, enraptured. Boys and their toys!

I had to crash, my eyes were drooping. I was beyond exhausted and it was pretty late. Opening the door to my room, I realized what a lot of fun Jasper and I had gotten up to the previous evening. The bed looked like a tornado had just come through it, my beautiful dress was on the floor and the room was a complete shambles.

I huffed and picked up my clothes, straightened the sheets, fluffed up my pillow and lay down.

I closed my eyes, sighed and went into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>all review are gratefully appreciated!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight, I own all of my mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty eight. Clearing the decks.<strong>

I woke up all bouncy and refreshed, ready to take on the day. Lucky it was still early. I sat outside with my coffee and watched the sun rise. I made a mental list of things to accomplish.

Change sheets, clean up bedroom ready for Jasper.

Organize a place for Charlotte to sleep. Sofa? Spare foam mattress in the living room? Camping out in the house next door? I'll give her the choice when she gets here.

Stocking up on some food and making some extra meals to put in the freezer.

Take my pill before I forget. No baby Jaspers just yet.

Talk to Luke and Lucy about a rental agreement and lease, work out rent, insurance for the building, arrange a bond, house condition report, gardening and possibly painting agreement. Maybe I could wait for all this after Jasper gets back. He can give me some advice and also talk to Luke and Lucy himself.

Look into starting back at school. Semester has already started and I'll be racing to catch up. Maybe look into what's available online or by correspondence. I whizzed through the courses curriculum and assessments last semester and really enjoyed learning on-line.

Write a will; make a time to talk to Pete about all the implications.

Start organizing the wedding for Char and Pete. Invites should be going out soon. She and I will have a nice catch-up today. She's great at organizing and she'll have a few things to say about cousin creepy, I'm sure!

Hire a van or small truck for the move to Taos. Or, organise a smaller truck for me to drive and fly Jasper to Taos without me. Or, ship the furniture and other stuff, and both of us fly back.

* * *

><p>The boys were in much better form this morning too, and happily ran the dirty laundry through the washer and dryer.<p>

(I'm missing the smell of the line-dried sheets and towels I have in Taos, there's no clothes-drier at the house in Taos, everything sun-dries on the washing-line really well.)

The bedroom now looks great. My birthday dress survived (thank God!), and I'm hand washing the corset, stockings and undies.

Vlad waved his hands (sort of like wonder woman) and in no time at all, made up a cute sleeping space in his study nook. Char will love it!

He found a screen from somewhere, giving the space privacy; and made up a bed with a lovely quilt and flouncy pillowcases, and flowers in a vase.

I told Vlad I was very impressed with his skills and that I loved him. He said that he was insanely proud of everything I did. He is a wonderful godmother.

I asked him about Luke and Lucy and if they'd be willing to rent the house as it is, without me fixing the garden or repainting. He told me they were incredibly keen and would be happy to move in, and also be responsible for decorating and maintaining the garden. He smiled and told me to stop worrying; it would definitely turn out just fine.

I wrote a shopping list and hoped that I'd be able to buy things on the way home. Perhaps I could ask Steve or Vlad to pick up some ingredients for bulk meals.

Steve was hovering in the kitchen, he quirked his brow, "putting a shopping list together? Leave it to me; I'll pick up heaps of fruit, cereal and snack foods as well as this list you want."

"Now, no more scowling! You'll get prematurely old and wrinkly if you keep doing that! Smile Bella honey, we're gonna all be fine and so will that fine hunk of a man, Jasper; you'll see."

I hugged Steve tightly and tried to smile. I told him that I couldn't live without him and he was the best girlfriend a girl like me could ever have.

Char texted me that she'd just arrived at the airport, and was on her way to the hospital.

I sent back, saying that I was looking forward to seeing her soon. The boys were going to meet us there after they'd shopped.

* * *

><p>Char squealed and ran towards me. We jumped around in each other's arms laughing.<p>

"Hey girl! Happy Birthday for the other day. You still don't look old enough, but I guess you are eighteen after all! Oh we have missed you bad. Things are strange with those Cullens too; I'll fill you in on all the gossip later."

"Just before we get to Jasper's room, be prepared for them to be here already making waves. Just make sure you keep strong and don't let them give you any crap, ok?" I nodded; Char was showing me her avenging warrior side.

I was more than happy she was in my corner.

"So it's a showdown at the OK Corral then? I'll be sure to record everything they say."

I held up my phone winking, "we can let Peter and Esme know what they're all up to. Let's go in."

She winked back; we held hands entering Jasper's room together.

We came over to the bed and we both gave Jasper a kiss.

"Hey Whitlock, how's it hangin'? Been givin' the nurses any trouble? Pete says hey, he's got everything you texted him about, all set up and in place for when you come home, ok?" Char said cryptically.

Jasper grinned and winked, "sure, sure it'll be ok. It's great to see you Char."

Jasper motioned his head to the far end of the room.

"So girls, we have company. Ed, Rose and Em all thought that I'd like to have a visit from them this morning."

"Jasper, stop being sarcastic. You know we only came to make sure you get looked after, and that things get sorted out when all the hospital bills start coming in. Dad insisted that you come home with us, when you get discharged. We can take great care of you, you know. Edward being a medical student and me with my nurse's training can take excellent care of you."

Rose the scary blond, flipped her hair and stared at me and Char.

I looked at Jasper questioningly. What did he want? To go with his Cullen cousins, or come home with me and Char?

Jasper rolled his eyes, "don't give me that Rose, none of you have ever given a fig about me until now. Why is that? I really don't want any of you even in here! I don't even like being related to you. I most certainly will _never, ever_ be going home with any of you."

They all looked a little shocked.

"So now would be a great time for y'all to leave. Be sure to let Carlisle know I don't need his charity. I'll be paying my own bills, and these fine ladies here will be watching over my recovery."

"Don't be an idiot Jasper, you are in no fit state to be so high handed; we all need kin when the times get tough. I know you could use our help right now. We are here only to help, let bygones be bygones. We should bury the hatchet. You only have us. We do care."

Emmett was trying to use a combination of tough love and diplomacy, and it didn't seem to be working on Jasper at all.

Charlotte snorted. Jasper gritted his teeth and huffed.

"Out! Get out! Go away! I don't need you, and even if you were the last people on the earth, I'd still never want your help."

Jasper didn't raise his once, but he got a cold steely tone to his voice. It sent ice through my veins.

Edward got a strange, leery look on his face.

He turned to his siblings, "Emmett, Rosalie, why don't you go downstairs and I'll meet you in the cafeteria? I won't be long."

They both looked at Edward curiously and shrugged. "See you in a bit bro," Emmett said pulling Rose along with him.

"This isn't over Jass; I won't let them poison you against us."

Rose hissed as she was dragged out by Emmett.

"My, my! The Cullens do love gettin' all dramatic don't they? Jasper hon how's the pain? Are you ok?" Charlotte smiled softly at him.

I snuggled down close to his good side and kissed him, "a little juice to calm those frayed nerves my wounded otter?"

Jasper smiled and nodded. I opened up my bag, pulled out the mango juice and gave it to him.

"There drink up, you need to keep up your fluids."

We watched each other eyes soft and loving. I rubbed his neck and shoulders, then finger-brushed his locks. He had beautiful hair.

"Have a good night's sleep? I missed you." Jasper winked and kept drinking his juice.

Ed stepped closer to the bed.

"Jasper I have to caution you," Ed threatened, "you are only making everything much harder than it needs to be. Why don't you just give us the opportunity to be supportive in this difficult time?"

"They are fine words from a chronic liar Edward. You can leave now. You can stop trying so hard, to be nice; it must be exhausting for you." Jasper snarled.

"But it's true; we really do want to help you. It will take around twelve weeks to fully recover and to get your full balance and strength back. Until then you will need people who know what they are doing. Not inexperienced teenagers like Bella or waitresses like Charlotte. I mean they can't really give you the kind of assistance that you need right now."

Ed stood there with crossed arms, trying to give an air of authority to his condescending words.

_I had heard enough!_

"Gee Eddie; you really like the sound of your own voice, don't you? No one in this room wants to hear what you have to say. You should leave, before you are forced to do so."

I was seething, _the sneaky slimy sleaze-ball_.

Char and I looked at one another and walked towards him slowly. We stood right in front of him.

"So, which one of us, would you like, to kick you in the goolies first? Me or Char?"

We both edged closer still, looks of grim determination on our faces.

Ed went a little pale and snuck backwards, edging towards the door.

Jasper sniggered, "yeah that's right, keep on going and don't bother comin' back."

Just as Ed was about to exit the room, the boys came bounding in.

"Hey Vlad and Steve, I'd really like you to meet Edward, the creepy stalker I was telling you so much about last night. Eddie, meet my two fairy godmothers. One of them has a black belt. Don't you Vlad?"

Vlad looked Ed up and down, and with a poker face, stood tall with his hands dangling loosely by his sides and feet in a defensive stance.

"Edward, here's something you need to hear. I represented my State and then competed successfully in the National Titles in a number of different martial arts competitions. I still train hard and I can pull your ugly ass apart anywhere, any time, any place. Still game to take my home girls on?"

He crossed his arms huffing, "and may I say as a professional colourist and stylist, that _peculiar_ shade of copper you have dyed your hair is a _disgrace_ and your styling is _woeful_. Whoever did that terrible job on your hair needs to be taken out and spanked."

Edward looked like someone had just smacked him in the face with a dead fish. It was priceless!

"Alice always does my hair, she says it suits me!"

Ed turned and stormed out.

* * *

><p>We all started laughing hysterically. Hi-fiving each other, and doing happy dances around the bed.<p>

"You know, I think the hair comments really upset him more than being threatened by two little ladies. I have a feeling he's pretty screwed up." Jasper chortled.

I looked around. Blinking and shivering. Heaven's above!

"Oh my God! What a family! Are you expecting any more cousins? Aunts, uncles? Or other mystery relatives?"

I had to ask, in case any more suddenly appeared.

"No baby swan they are it I'm afraid. I was kinda lookin' forward to you and Char kickin' Eddie's butt though."

"Yeah me too," Char chuckled.

The boys gave her a big hug and asked how she'd been keeping. They asked Jasper when he was due to be let out and he said the doctor hadn't signed off all the paperwork yet.

"Speaking of paperwork, Pete's got it all sorted with your insurance." Char said.

"I was gettin' a bit annoyed; Eddie thinkin' that you are penniless, desperate and homeless."

"The joke's on him ain't it, the stupid twerp! The truth is so far from his comprehension; it makes me wanna show him my bank balance, just to shut him up." Jasper sniggered.

"Yes but that would ruin the surprise they'll all get when final picture is revealed, won't it?" Char mentioned.

I eyed one, then the other. I had no idea what the hell they were on about.

"Hey you two, I don't suppose you'd care to elaborate and explain the cryptic comments, with the rest of us?"

They both laughed, "don't worry, you'll get to hear the whole story in every detail as soon as I get out of here. It's quite an interesting story, with a convoluted history, in which you Bella play a part."

Jasper reached for my hand and squeezed.

"And it's only _just_ become clear recently, how everything got to be the way it has. Believe us when I tell you, that this whole story is stranger than fiction." Char wiggled her brows.

"Oooh! I can't wait! It's so exciting to be part of the intrigue." Steve jumped up and down on the spot.

"Speaking of intrigue, I got that recorded on my phone, how did you go Jasper, record anything else that was interesting?

"Oh my word! Some butts are gonna get kicked once Pete hears it all! It will just double his efforts, to do what he aims to do. I'll tell you all later, ok baby?"

I agreed and kissed him. Mmm, can't wait to get him home.

Not ten minutes later, the surgeon came in with a heap of discharge papers, x-rays and care instructions for Jasper. Jasper signed and signed again, then the surgeon handed him the name address and contact details for the next doctor who would take charge of his case.

Next a friendly man came in with crutches, and showed Jasper how to get on and off the bed, stand up and support himself with one, then both crutches. He adjusted the crutches to suit Jasper's arms, and then gave Jasper an escorted walk up and down the hallway to make sure he'd gotten the hang of using them.

By the time Jasper came back to the room he was looking pale. He was in more pain than he wanted to admit.

We asked the nurse who came in with the wheelchair about Jasper's pain meds. She smiled and gave us a plastic bag, filled with drugs and paperwork. She showed us which ones he needed to take now for pain and the others for fighting any infections. She was helpful in telling us how to get him in and out of the shower and how to keep his leg elevated and immobile.

* * *

><p>In the end Vlad took Jasper back in his car. Char, Steve and I caught a taxi. We laughed about trying hard to keep straight faces while getting Jasper dressed in some loose shorts that had to stretch over his cast. He wasn't all that happy about not being allowed to wear his cowboy boots. I told him flip flops weren't as stylish, but more practical.<p>

(He did love those boots, and I must admit so did I.)

We all agreed that as soon as the week of recovery was up, that we'd try and get him home to Taos. Flying was looking like a better option than driving. I wasn't going to be separated from him by anything now. The struggle and conflict with the Cullen's had made me very protective of Jasper.

Jasper refused to go to bed when we arrived home. He said that he was sick of lying down. We propped him on the couch, leg supported by extra pillows and attempted to entertain him, but Jasper being Jasper, ended up entertaining us instead.

As I made a big salad, some fresh crusty bread-rolls and a pot of chicken and corn soup, we listened spell-bound to Jasper and Char tell us of the intrigue and mystery surrounding the Cullens and Whitlocks.

* * *

><p>feel free to share your opinions with me!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

****AN: S.M. owns Twilight, the lucky lady!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty nine. The plot thickens.<strong>

"So Bella tell me what you know of Marcus."Jasper asked.

"He was born in Voltura Italy in 1915. His name was Marcus di Volturi. He came to America and got together with a group of others. He acquired the land and house, sometime in the late 1930's. Taos already had attracted many other artists, so this must have appealed to him, I guess."

"Marcus created art for many decades, but started getting frail after he fell and broke his hip sometime in the 1990's. He makes smaller art pieces after that. Sometime during the 1950's my grandparents, who were newly married and young, met Marcus on their extensive road trips through the south west. They had a most interesting relationship, May posed as a life model for Marcus, and they all seemed to have fallen in love or lust together, as a threesome of some sort."

"They spent time together over the years, until May conceived Renee, then my grandparents moved back to Phoenix. A few years after that, my grandpa died. Renee was around two or three years old. May wrote to Marcus that she desperately wanted to come back and be with him."

"Her in-laws refused to let her move back to Taos, without them taking custody of Renee. They had found out about the ménage a trois, and were worried that the scandal would cause big problems for the Dwyer family name. So she stayed with her in-laws, working at their haberdashery shop, in order to keep her daughter Renee from being taken away from her."

"May and Renee stayed in Phoenix. May and Marcus corresponded over all those years until May died when I was 12. My Nanna May, never mentioned anything about Marcus or Taos, New Mexico, ever. I'm not sure if Renee ever knew anything about Marcus either. I really don't think she did, otherwise it wouldn't have taken Renee long to go to Taos and find a way to rip him off or drain him dry. She is such a nasty leech."

"I know that after his fall in the 90's Marcus got his art collection valued and security increased on his home. Up until then, he wasn't that worried about locking up. When I first saw the list of art works in Mr. Jenk's office, I nearly fainted. It was amazing, so many different artists, and not just from the time Marcus lived in the US either. Although I have to say the ones from the early and mid twentieth century, were pretty impressive, particularly the Georgia O'Keefe paintings and Ansell Adams' photographs. They were all living in Taos and working together at the time, so I guess they gave art as gifts, or traded art with each other."

"Some of the more precious pieces had come from medieval and renaissance Italy. There were also some early Russian and Greek religious icons as well as some unusual Ethiopian religious icons. Some of the early medieval Italian works were private altar triptychs, painted on wood."

"I know he also collected many local tribal and Hispanic art and craft. This is pretty much still lying around the house, and as far as I know, none of it has been catalogued.

The bulk of the art collection is housed in Taos in a special storage facility. I took a few framed drawings of my Nan, back here to have her close by me.

The other stuff I know about Marcus is what Esme and you have told me, Jasper. Oh, and he also got Truffles before he died at the ripe old age of 97. Didn't he Truffles? Do you miss Marcus sweetie?"

I patted her and she thumped her tail against Jasper's cast.

"I think it's time for some soup and salad. There are nice fresh bread-rolls and I might have got some dessert for later."

I wanted to give my voice a rest, and find out what Jasper knew.

"Mmm, great soup. I really missed your cookin' sugar lips."

"You weren't in hospital that long!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes but even one meal without those flavours you magically create, are more than I can stand." Jasper gave me a smile to brighten my day.

"It's lovely to have you back home, now enough of that smooth Whitlock charm. Why don't you put us out of our misery and reveal the mystery of the Cullen's, and what the heck it has to do with Marcus or even me?" I hugged him.

"Oh and here's your pain meds and antibiotics, they should be taken with food." I gave him his tablets and a drink.

"Now Jasper we are all hanging by a thread here, spill what you know!" Steve impatiently demanded.

"Ok keep your shirt on! Let me think where do I start?" Jasper ate some soup, chewed on a bite of bread and looked up at the ceiling.

"Marcus was born into a family that ruled the local area of Voltura for many centuries, they were landed nobility with feudal peasants at their beck and call, and very wealthy as you can imagine. He grew up in a castle and was the only son. This meant he was to inherit the lot. Even though World War One was raging his early life was easy. He was home tutored, and as a teenager went on to do studies in archaeology, art and when the Great Depression hit Europe and Fascism took off in Italy, he went into surveying."

"It was a way for a bright young man to head off, leaving the increasing strife in his homeland way behind him. At this time Italy was expanding into Libya and Abyssinia, or Ethiopia as we now know it. So he worked surveying for the Italian government, and on his return, he found that his home was under threat. Fascism had become hardened and it looked like war was going to break out. Not only that, but Mussolini had gotten close to Hitler; and Italy was becoming a puppet of Germany's war machine."

"Marcus didn't want to get caught up in a European war, so he packed up a fair amount of his family's art, particularly the smaller pieces which he could transport easily, as well as some personal family religious treasures and immigrated to the US, before World War Two broke out."

"At the same time, the US is going through the last horrible years of the Great Depression. There were starving families and farmers every where, and land was a dust-bowl, from the widespread drought and bad farming practices."

"Marcus was a canny, widely-travelled, young surveyor, with a passion for fine art. He hears about Taos, and moves there with some starving artist friends and settles down. He buys the property off another starving artist who needed the money, and creates a new home for himself."

"He is a good artist, but not a great one. He has many artists as friends and neighbours. Life is good. After the Second World War ends, he decides to give the castle to his sisters and their families. He didn't want the upkeep of living and maintaining an old castle, and he enjoyed living in a small house doing the stuff he loved. Not having to live the strange stifling life one of the Italian ruling class."

"He continued to buy swap and collect more art from his friends and contemporaries, as well as local tribal work and created a substantial art collection."

"In the 50's when Marcus is around 40 years old, and he meets the Dwyers, a young married couple. Marcus fell deeply in love with May. He also found he was intensely attracted to her husband, Gerry the roving geologist. They all fell into bed and in love."

"Things were fine, until word got out about the goings-on at Marcus's place. A local land developer called Felix, who had moved in next door to Marcus, found out about their unusual relationship. He had a lot of money, which he'd, come by quickly. He came to the area for his wife Esme who was an artist; they also had a little boy called Carlisle."

"Being the sort of man he was, he built a mansion, rather than something that fit in with the smaller older local adobe architecture. Esme's husband Felix was a dodgy character, he did deals all over. It's even said he sold land to the mafia so they could build the early casinos in Las Vegas."

"Marcus didn't trust Felix, but he liked Esme and they became good friends; getting together with May and Gerry for meals and parties. Felix talked Gerry into doing some geological surveys for him and they both seemed to get on well enough."

"After some contract work Gerry did for Felix, something went wrong and Gerry decided he didn't like the way Felix did business. Felix threatened Gerry to not reveal the details of his business, and if he did he would ruin Gerry and his family."

"Gerry moved away to Phoenix with May, but somehow, word got out about the dubious business Felix conducted, and how the Federal government had lost a lot of money in one particular land deal."

"Unfortunately, Felix blamed Gerry, even though he could never was prove that Gerry spilled the beans on his illegal deals. Information revealing him to be the crook that he was had been leaked to a federal budget committee. Felix was looking at bankruptcy."

"While all of the dirt was being dished, Felix was getting into bed with a well known senator's daughter. He left Esme, for Elaine and got his behind protected by Elaine's Daddy the Senator, who gives his daughter and Felix a quick, quiet wedding. Felix annulled his marriage to Esme and then got custody of Carlisle."

"Felix contacted Gerry's parents and then his colleagues at the Geological Survey Company he worked for; telling them all that Gerry was of 'dubious character', having been in a 'questionable relationship with a man'. In those days homophobia was rampant."

"He got the sack, and his parents threatened him and May. They had found out May was pregnant, and insisted that Gerry and May move away from Marcus and never contact him again. The house that Gerry, May and Renee ended up in was purchased by Gerry's family to keep them in Arizona."

"A year or so later, Gerry was diagnosed with a brain tumour and died. May was still bound to her in-laws and they focused all their misguided attentions onto Renee, who turned out to be a spoiled immature brat."

"May had to pretend that Marcus never existed. She did her best, getting a second chance when Renee came back home with a tiny little baby swan. Little swan was such a loving delightful child that May overcame a lot of her own disappointments and started enjoying life again. May used to send regular letters back to Marcus, along with photos and Bella's kindergarten drawings, which in turn gave Marcus hope again to live life boldly, and stop worrying so much about getting old."

"So Miss Isabella Swan, became an inspiration to two lonely hearts Marcus and May, and she gave them a reason to live life fully again."

"Is everyone following so far? Any questions?" Jasper asked.

"I think I understand now where Marcus's early Italian art came from, and maybe the Ethiopian, as well as the twentieth century American artworks. I also get why Nan never went back to Marcus when she was widowed, that makes sense. As well as, how Esme knew my Nan, and how Carlisle got brought up by his father and step mother, rather than with Esme. But what does all of this, have to do with Carlisle and his kids?" I still needed more information.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm thirsty, how about some coffee?" Vlad got up stretching.

"Yeah and what happened to that dessert? I can't tell a good story on an empty stomach. I need all the strength I can get." Jasper chuckled.

"That's a yummy sticky date pudding, can I have another helping?"

"It's all gone, sorry. I promise to make you something delicious tomorrow. Now that you've been fed; do you feel like telling us the rest of the story Jasper?"

"Please, please Jasper, tell us everything; we are completely beside ourselves with excitement!"

Steve got down on his knees and clasped his hands together and batted his lashes, begging.

Jasper waved his hands and smiled, "now where was I?

*Marcus continued living alone, collecting and making art.

*Esme lived alone next door to Marcus and painted.

*Felix married Elaine and took Carlisle to live in Albuquerque.

*Gerry died and May lived with Renee in Phoenix.

*Renee went off for a short time; returning after being married for a few short tumultuous months to Charlie Swan. Arriving back on May's doorstep with a little baby swan.

*May and Marcus kept in touch, but in secret."

"Good, everyone got that? Now while Carlisle was growing up, there was only a small amount of contact with Esme, she sadly wasn't allowed much influence in his life. The only good thing to come from Esme's marriage annulment was that Felix gave her the full title of her house. This encouraged her to sign the document dissolving her marriage. She refused any alimony from Felix or payment of any kind after that."

"Esme changed her name to Whitlock, her maiden name. Felix thought he could hurt Esme more by annulling their marriage, rather than divorcing her. It was in a legal sense, as if they had never been married in the first place."

"Hang on, let me get this straight." Steve said. "Esme got her marriage dissolved, as if it had never happened. She goes back to being Esme Whitlock, and keeps the house and receives no money or support from Felix."

"Correct, the other thing that you need to know is, Elaine officially adopted Carlisle. Esme wasn't given the chance to really establish or enforce her true parental rights. This caused her to become very bitter and depressed."

"Carlisle continued to grow and he met his wife Liz. They married and started a family. He learned all about dodgy business practices from dear old Dad. Carlisle moved into real estate, rather than land developments like Felix. He and Liz started having children, and when Edward was around ten, Carlisle and the kids started to make trips up to see Esme in Taos, without Liz."

"Now you might ask yourself why did Carlisle after two decades of hardly having anything to do with his natural mother, suddenly want to make contact and get her to meet his children?"

"Did his children suddenly demand to know all about their grandmother?

Did he want to learn more about his mother and her art and life?"

Jasper quirked his brows and shook his head slowly.

"It wasn't entirely clear at the time, why contact was reinstated and why Carlisle wanted to play happy families with Esme. The whole change of heart also coincided with a big event in Esme's life."

Jasper looked stuck for words. The story was getting harder to tell.

He coughed; I passed him a drink and then rubbed his back.

"Just before Carlisle made a comeback, Esme got some sad news. Her nephew, his wife and their baby girl, had all died in a terrible house fire in Texas. Esme's nephew was her only living relative on the Whitlock side of the family; apart from the nephew's two sons and baby daughter."

"The two boys survived the fire, without anything else to their name except the pyjamas they stood up in and one teddy bear. So that's how Esme got to adopt two little waifs, me and Pete, who'd suddenly lost everything in the world."

"Tissues?" Vlad asked passing the box over to Jasper, Char and me.

"That's horrible, oh God, pass me those tissues!" Steve howled.

"So Esme adopted you and you became a sweet little family. Esme needed you and Peter, and you boys needed Esme. At a time of despair you helped each other heal. At least you could be together. I hate to think what would have happened if you had been left to stay in foster care."

I blew my nose and reached over to hug Jasper.

"I think that's enough for now. We need to get something rustled up for dinner, and Jasper looks as if he needs a good rest. Maybe we can finish this story tomorrow morning?" Char stated calmly.

Jasper nodded and I hugged him.

"I've got you. I'm not letting you go. Ok? Just remember that I love you." I whispered in Jasper's ear.

"How about I make some toasted cheese sandwiches and heat up some more soup? Jasper hon, do you want to lie down? I can bring you some food and your tablets in bed."

Jasper was helped to the bathroom and then bed by Vlad and Steve. Char and I stayed in the kitchen and we cried while we cooked.

"What a day! I have to warn you Bella sweetie, there is a lot more weirdness to come. This story still hasn't finished, it's actually still unfolding at this very minute. There are still things that Peter, Jasper and Esme are still piecing together. Some of it still doesn't make much sense. But Jasper telling it in one long sequence really helps to get to grips with the mystery and intrigue." Charlotte stated, and then hugged me.

"I'm glad I can call you a sister. I love that Jasper has a true kind-hearted woman by his side, who isn't scared of anyone, watching over him. You are like a tigress that'll protect her mate. I love that about you."

"Thanks Char, I love you too. Heck! The time has flown and we haven't even talked about your wedding yet!"

"That can wait, one thing though, I'm completely positive that after today, none of those damn Cullen's will be getting an invitation!"

* * *

><p>All reviews happily received!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

****AN: Ms Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirty. But wait, there's more!<strong>

We all came together for breakfast.

Jasper slept pretty well considering having a full leg cast and being in pain, poor darlin'. He'd been trying hard not to move his leg and keep it elevated.

I've cooked a big breakfast with Char and Steve, and Vlad had to go into the salon today. The story had to be finished before Vlad's first appointment.

Jasper had a calm demeanour this morning; he wanted to tell this strange tale, to him and us. It has become our tale now. We feel the need to protect each other.

"Everyone ready for the next instalment? The next pieces of the puzzle were only guesses until recently, but more information keeps coming to light as we speak."

"Carlisle came back into Esme's life at the same time as she officially adopted, Pete and me. We were around the same age as his first two boys Edward and Emmett. Rose and Alice were younger. Esme didn't mind so much at seeing her family. Even though, none of them were ever very nice to her, or Pete and me. The only one I got on well with was Emmett."

"In 1995 Marcus turned 80. Esme had a big party for him and he got a bit merry on the old 'grappa', some homebrew he made from grapes. Silly old coot, he fell awkwardly while trying to do some crazy dance from his childhood, the tarantella, and ended up breaking his hip."

"We were very worried for him, as many elderly people who break their hips often go down hill rapidly, but not Marcus. He decided to not give up and somehow he defied the doctors, and came home to continue making art and enjoying himself."

"He later confided in me, that just before his party, he had received a wonderful letter from May, his one and only true love. What was in that letter we can only guess, but he was determined from then on to fight and nothing was going to get in his way of living life."

"Until he broke his hip, he was relaxed about his possessions, never even shutting the front door half the time. People would come and go and he always welcomed everyone."

"But he got a huge shock when he returned. A particular Italian renaissance portrait was removed from the house, at sometime when he was in hospital. It hung in his hallway and he saw it everyday. He went into a cold frenzy. He knew he'd been robbed, but how could he prove it? He had no evidence that it was even in his possession. He had bought it with him from Voltura decades before. The house had been unlocked, and many people came and went. He didn't even have a photo of the portrait, or a certificate of authentication or valuation. The one thing he knew was that it was probably the most valuable work of art he owned. But to the world at large, particularly the art world, it would be seen as a fabulous, previously undiscovered work of the great renaissance artist Botticelli. Only Marcus knew that the portrait was of his ancestor and it legally belonged to him."

"Marcus knew it would only be a matter of time before the thief or thieves would attempt another robbery, so he promptly got a specialist art valuer in, to assess and document all his remaining artwork."

"He changed all the locks, and had only one spare set of keys apart from his own. That set was given to his lawyer, Peter's old boss. This old lawyer was a very severe man without any detectable sense of humour; believe me Peter tried his best to find it! But the old guy did do one thing perfectly, he kept many secrets. He was as silent as the grave about a lot of personal information people entrusted to him."

"Marcus told this lawyer his whole life-story, and in particular the suspected thief. He also told his lawyer his reason for not giving up hope, when everything looked like it was sliding down hill. He told this lawyer of a small girl he was pinning all his hopes for the future on. A child he had never met, but he hoped to God, that she would be the one to keep his legacy alive."

"A few years after Marcus's robbery, Esme also had a few paintings stolen; these she reported as she had fully insured and documented all her artwork. But none of it came to light. In the following years, various neighbouring artists were also targeted and art stolen, but nothing ever came to light, nor the thief revealed."

"The baffling mystery of who the thief or thieves were remained unsolved, until last month. In a seemingly unrelated twist of fate, one of the big mafia dons who had dealings with Felix in the 1930's, died. The family wasn't much into art, and decided to auction off a heap of paintings, that this mafia boss had acquired during his lifetime."

"Surprise, surprise! The stolen art comes to light! All of it was being sold from a single auction house, at one big event. The thing about art auctions is that they publicise the event well ahead of time, with colour catalogues."

"It's relatively easy to identify work if it's been stolen. Peter is currently putting the questionable stolen art into doubt, as to its provenience. The FBI art fraud squad is involved. Thus rendering the art, unable to be sold, until it is cleared by the FBI, in New York where the auction is being held."

"So to summarise-

We have stolen art, all from close neighbours of Esme's in Taos.

All this stolen art has come up for auction, just after its previous owner, a well-known mobster, dies.

We have a particular mafia connection to Felix, Carlisle's dear old dad.

We have Carlisle who comes back to visit Taos with his four kids, after twenty years of ignoring Esme.

The first big theft was when Marcus had a well publicized hospital stay after he broke his hip on his eightieth birthday.

His house had no security, making it a perfect place to start if you were a beginner at stealing valuable, fine art."

Jasper looked around, checking if we were still on the same page.

"A thief would only have to enter and exit Marcus's place, without being noticed. It would be easier if you'd grown up in the area as a child, or known as a local; explaining your presence wouldn't be hard. They would need to know what kind of art would have a high value, and lastly be able to pass it on to someone who didn't care where it came from, and not ask too many questions."

"It would be someone who would either be able to pay big money for such a piece, or someone the thief owed a lot of money to. We are talking millions for dollars, maybe even tens of millions for the first piece stolen, Marcus's Botticelli portrait."

"Now the next thing happened unexpectedly. While talking to one of my old history professors at a conference in Las Vegas last year, he mentioned that he was having trouble with his wife. She recently had been spending wildly on gambling. Poor guy, he was very worried. I don't blame him it looked as if all his hard earned money was just about gone. On top of this, his wife had upped and disappeared with someone I knew well. His wife had run off with a certain Carlisle Cullen."

Steve and Vlad suddenly looked excited... "Ooo-ahh!"

Jasper nodded, and continued with the story.

"My old professor said that his wife had started gambling heavily a few years previously, in Monte Carlo, where they met a friendly American couple called Carlisle and Liz Cullen."

"I started thinking, what if old Carlisle was a heavy gambler too? We know he loves the high life, flashy life, and he has a way of splashing cash around like there's no tomorrow."

"Pete and I started digging and found that he's not only been running up heavy debts over the years, but he's also known as a high roller at quite a few casinos. He and his kids have all been sailing close to bankruptcy for a long time, but they never actually become declared bankrupt."

"That made us wonder, who bails them out and why? And you have to ask, the type of quick buck, fast turnover real estate business he's in, hasn't been such a good earner in the last few years. House and land values have plummeted, the only people who are in the industry are in it for the longer term, who do quality work."

"I also wondered if the old connections between Felix and the mafia had transferred down the generations, to Carlisle as well. What if Carlisle had owed a very large debt to the mafia, who he may have been desperate enough to ask for money? Once the mafia does you a favour, like paying your debts, the things you need to do to pay them back, becomes an endless treadmill... that you can never get off. It sucks the life out of your soul, but keeps you alive... as a mindless zombie, a pawn in a game that you have no control over."

"The other small puzzle piece was Peter made contact with Carlisle's ex-wife Liz. She's willing to have a field day with all of Carlisle's dirty dealings, because he ran off with another woman and left her up to her neck in bad debt. Most of which she had no idea about. It looks like she will lose her assets, including three houses and five cars."

"He is still officially married to Liz, and the assets were in joint names. So she loses it all, as well as Carlisle. It appears that the Cullens will be declared bankrupt any day. This time, Carlisle's protector isn't able to help him, as he's dead."

"When Peter talked to Liz, she was a lot more upset at losing her assets, than the fact that Carlisle went off with someone else. Peter said it was kinda weird. But then, she wasn't ever that close to us, she never came to Taos with him and the kids. They apparently had been living separately for many years, in different houses anyway."

"She told Peter, that Carlisle suddenly decided to see Esme, straight after he'd been at a big conference in Chicago. Pete asked if she remembered what the conference was about, and she never went to any of those events with him and didn't have a clue as to what he did half the time. She did remember one thing very clearly though. When he came back from Chicago, he was very jumpy and anxious."

"The weekend straight after the conference, he went to visit Esme with the kids. He told Liz that he thought it was about time he made contact with his birth mother, an artist called Esme. Liz didn't know that Carlisle even had a different mother! She was surprised that she had never heard of a woman called Esme or a place called Taos. It was all completely new to her."

"She said it was strange, after he returned from that initial visit, he was really relaxed and happy. In fact he was so happy, that it was the first time they'd made love in a year! I guess it was something a woman wouldn't forget, a year's sexual drought, then the Carlisle's floodgates opening suddenly!" Jasper snorted.

Vlad jumped up, "Oh hell, I'm going to be late for Aro! I'll expect to hear every detail as soon as I get home at six tonight. Bye!"

"I think it's time I got dressed and brushed my teeth, I can't stay in my in my nightie all day." I laughed.

"Oh I don't know, I kinda like lookin' at you in that little purple number Bella."

Jasper's humour was making a come back.

(Maybe it was all the pills he had to keep popping!)

I whispered, "Anytime you want to see me with no clothes sweetie, just let me know."

He reached out and grabbed my behind, and pinching me so that I yelped.

"Naughty little swan! I'm gonna have to get you into bed, before I combust."

"Ha, ha! Good luck with that my wounded otter. You're gonna have to catch me first!"

With that comment he pinched my bottom again, and reached up with his other hand and tweaked my nipple.

(Oh my! I'm gonna catch fire myself, mmm.)

"So Jasper, you wanna let me help you get dressed?" I smiled.

"Baby, that's a great idea, but it might take a while."

"Steve, Char, we are going to ... umm ... change... we may be some time."

The others started sniggering and snorting loudly in their coffee.

"Sure, sure, whatever you wanna call it." Char nodded.

We managed to get into my room in fairly quick time, considering Jasper's crutches and full leg cast.

Jasper sat back on the bed.

I already had my nightie off, watching him make himself as comfortable as possible against the pillows. He held my hand and pulled me closer.

He got me sitting over his thighs, his eyes darkened and he licked his lips.

He pulled me into his face.

Hands holding me, either side of my ribcage, his thumbs under my breasts.

He pulled my body even closer and he stuck his face between my boobs, moaning.

He licked under and around my nipples; around and then around again.

I was losing touch with reality. All of my senses were on fire.

He finally pulled and sucked my right nipple in his mouth and moaned louder, "baby you taste like peaches, mmm."

There was more licking teasing and tasting my overly sensitive nipples. Just when I couldn't stand his mouth and hands doing anymore teasing, he pulled my tits together and sucked hard on both nipples. I was fevered, aching, rubbing my wet slit on top of his rigid length; he was so big and hard, very hard.

His teeth gently bit down and I started orgasming, squealing, eyes rolling into the back of my head.

Oh sweet holy angels in heaven! Ugh!

"Harder!"

I opened my eyes and forced my hands to work.

I pulled his sleep pants down, far enough to find Jasper Junior.

I held him for a second and thought I'd like to find out what his lovely length tasted like. I shuffled down, enough to reach his swollen head.

I watched his whole length moving. It was fascinating! Mmm, I licked the red weeping silky head and then again right against his slit full of fluid.

Ok, that's not so bad, kinda different.

I sucked him in just to the edge of his head.

Jasper was making groaning noises and his eyes were even darker, he was panting slightly.

"Baby I don't think I can hold out too long if you keep doing that, would it be ok if you come back up here, so I can feel your hot throbbing walls around me? Yeah, now turn around and straddle me, face the far wall with your back to my chest. Now sit down slowly, yeah... mmm... ugh."

I felt myself sink slowly down onto Jasper Junior who somehow had gotten even thicker and harder.

I remembered that intense sensation from our last time, that feeling of heat fullness and tension.

"Great, now move your pelvis, slow and gentle, oh baby what you do to me. You're so wet so... ahhh... hot so... so wild..."

I moved myself slowly with small pelvic thrusts, holding my weight above his legs.

Leaning back into his chest. He licked up the back of my neck, I might soon explode again.

His hand reached around to my clit and swept around in circles.

Holy hell! I really was gonna explode! His other hand reached around to my nipple and pulled and pinched.

I roared and started climaxing instantly.

Jasper's hands wouldn't stop and suddenly he was roaring along with me, we sounded like a couple of crazy wild lions.

I kept cumming; it was so strong and intense.

We were still making strange desperate noises.

His fingers on my clit pressed down firmly, I spiralled out further, I was floating up and up I was up on the ceiling looking down as I came harder.

He bit down on the nape of my neck, and came again more forcefully.

Slowly, gradually, the spasms reduced but still came, slightly reduced.

He kept his mouth planted on my nape and sucked, he pulled and pinched the other nipple and circled my clit then pressing harder.

This time I went falling, falling, fast, faster...

The ripples in the universe opened up and swallowed me

I was flying!

Flying with my other self- my soul- my heart- my man

We flew and flew away- further,

I started laughing- laughing hard

I couldn't stop- I can't breathe-

Laughing- laughing- breathing- sighing- breathing

Smiling- opening eyes- breathing

Coming down- deep breath slowly out

Eyes wider open- smile stretch

Smiling- softly touching

Silence- calm

"Jasper?"

"Mm yeah?"

"Jasper did I hurt you?"

He started chortling, "ma cheri, my little swan, what could you mean? How could my very soul's self hurt itself? It's impossible! What we just did wasn't painful in the slightest. We just experienced something beyond all comprehension, without description, more than all the sum of its parts, more than anything and everything. It was sheer blissful expansion of our very souls."

"Good, just checking that you're still in one piece."

I grinned like a loon.

"Umm Jasper? Can we do that again sometime? I felt like I was flying and falling and we were becoming one with the universe. It was intense!"

"Well practice makes perfect swan. Maybe after I finish the story and I eat some more of that luscious food you make. How about then, making me the most intensely satisfied man in Phoenix?"

* * *

><p>I got a big lunch ready while Jasper napped.<p>

I couldn't stop grinning like a Cheshire cat. My girl bits were throbbing. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

Get a grip Bella! This sex stuff with Jasper is amazing, delicious, and quite probably addictive!

Char came into the kitchen holding her phone.

"Pete just called. It seems that Carlisle has been taken in for questioning about the stolen art. And there's another little surprise, Rose has been his accomplice for a few years. She lost the plot when they took Carlisle in, and started to tell the FBI all sorts of juicy information. Pete's as happy as a clam and he can't stop giggling."

"The FBI have gone and searched through all of Carlisle's houses and his office. They turned up some more incriminating evidence. With Liz and Rose giving them what they need and all the art being found, it looks like they'll be able to expedite the charges, and put him away for a long time. The art is also evidence that can to be used to charge the mafia family who are trying to auction stolen goods."

I threw the Thai style stir-fry together and added coriander and mint on top. I set the rice on the table with the stir-fry. Steve appeared from the garden, and put bowls and forks on the table.

I went to check on Jasper. He was awake, but in pain.

I hoped I really hadn't hurt him during our 'session'. I raced back to the kitchen and piled a bowl with rice and stir-fry, got a juice and his tablets and came back with it all balanced on a tray.

Jasper tried to smile, but whimpered instead.

"Jasper, I must have hurt you, take these pain meds and see if they make a difference. Oh god, how will I explain to the doctor how I hurt you. What if you need more surgery to fix what I broke?"

I flapped around, like a fish out of water.

I had no idea what the hell to do!

"Whitlock take your tablets, quit whimpering and I'll take your temperature. You might be running a fever. Here."

Charlotte shoved a thermometer under his armpit, as his mouth was full of juice and medicine.

"Now while we're waiting for the temperature, tell us exactly how you feel."

"Ladies my leg's not painful, it's my guts. Arghhh. Ooh." He doubled over clutching his middle.

I looked worried, but Steve popped his head around the doorway and said cheerfully.

"I think Mr Whitlock needs to let go a load. Give me a hand to get him on the loo. He's probably finally getting a painful lot of wind, from his digestive system starting up. All the morphine he's had, constipates your digestive system. All the food he's been eating has got to go somewhere! Come on up you get Jasper. Soon it'll feel much better, believe me!"

"Steve I really hope you are right!" I looked at him sternly.

"Bella sweetie, it's just a natural event that is overdue! Now leave Jasper and me alone, he needs some privacy to let it rip. Why don't you go for a walk down the street with Char? I'll get the air freshener."

"We'll go sit in the garden and eat our lunch, make sure you call out if you need us to help, or call an ambulance."

"Go on, out!" Steve had a serious face that warned me not to answer back.

Char got another call from Pete, while we ate outside.

She was quiet and then started saying, "Really? ...you're kidding...no! Really? ...wow, imagine that!" She made kissing noises and said goodbye.

She turned to me and shook her head. "You won't believe what's just happened!"

"What is it?"

"You know how first Rose, then Liz have handed the FBI incriminating evidence on a plate?" I nodded.

"It also turns out there's some members of the mafia don's family, are going to a great deal of trouble to cough up with incriminating evidence too, like driving in and presenting items and phone recordings to the investigative team in person."

"Apparently the mafia family is about to self-implode. Pete says that some of the wives are sick of their husband's macho behaviour, and want their men behind bars. Either to teach them a lesson or to take the business over!"

"Wow that's incredible!"

"I know, I know! Now here's the clincher, remember the woman Felix left Esme for? Elaine the senator's daughter? The one who adopted Carlisle, who was responsible for helping raise him? Believe it or not, she and her dad the Senator were on the payroll of the same mafia family ever since the prohibition era. The two families were very friendly, helping each other out all the time."

"Here the story starts to include the Cullens, who married into and did business with the two families. First Felix and then Carlisle were heavily involved. They needed to be "helped" out of debt and out of bankruptcy, and kept out of the courts. Felix and Carlisle both did favours for the mafia in return."

"That's totally amazing! Everyone in everyone else's pocket! It's kind of weirder than a bad piece of fiction. These are the same creeps that were insisting that _they_ would be better suited, _to assist Jasper, than us!_ The Cullen cousins _have to be delusional._ Do you think that they were all in the know?"

I was in partial shock, but really it was starting to make sense.

"Rose knew everything for sure, but who knows if the other three knew anything, maybe, maybe not. You can be sure that apart from Rose who has already folded, the others will be pleading ignorance." Charlotte chuckled.

"I can't thank you and Peter enough for doing so much to solve this strange mystery. I'm sure Jasper will be very excited to hear everything. I hope things are ok with him, and it's just his tummy, nothing worse." I reached out patting Char's arm.

I heard some footsteps and there stood two happy fellas.

Steve grinned, "I told you he needed to get a load off! I wouldn't go back in the house just yet though! It needs to be aired out."

Jasper stood upright on his crutches, balancing like a pro. He smiled as wide as the sky. I've never seen him so joyous, so relaxed.

"Hey, feeling better? You look like you've just won the lottery."

"Yep it's all good now, it feels, well you can imagine the relief. That's all I'm going to say about that." Jasper laughed and I hugged him.

"Char's just got the best news from Peter you'll love to hear the latest, it's better than anything!"


	31. Chapter 31

****AN: This is the last chapter for this story. If you want to follow Bella's adventures, look up my sequel- My Soul's Shadow Half.

Ms Stephanie Meyer is the owner of the Twilight Franchise, may God bless her!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirty one. Going off with a bang.<strong>

Dear Nan,

I know it's been absolutely ages since I wrote to you. There's so much to thank you for in this world, here's some of things I'm grateful for.

*Jasper, Char and I made it back fine to Taos, along with Truffles. The furniture and household items were trucked back. Everyone is doing really well. Jasper's leg is much better. Soon he will have full use of it again. Having crutches hasn't really slowed him down at all. He is way faster than me, but not as fast as Seth or Truffles.

*I have to say a huge thank you for the divine assistance, which I recieved with Luke and Lucy who are renting your old house Nan. They are the most interesting, caring, responsible pair. They are always emailing and texting messages about how the garden is and how they've arranged the furniture. It's like having house-sitters, except they are paying me rent. The boys enjoy having them next door too. The salon is going well and they are going to expand the space to take over the shop next door. Vlad's taken on an apprentice. It's wonderful that everything is going so great for them.

*the great advantage of having an income from the rent, is that I don't have to find any work for the moment. I'm doing all of my studying on-line now. It's a lot faster; I'm getting through all the course work, without all the school-related distractions and the mean-girl crap. I've been able to access a few more subjects that I wouldn't have been offered at Taos High. I'll be finished everything this week. And I look forward to spending more time finalizing the wedding details for Char and Pete.

*I had a will drawn up as soon as I got back. Peter was very helpful in assisting me. He gave me wise advice, ensuring that I name Renee specifically as _not_ receiving anything from my estate. I found out that you must actually name those you don't want to be heirs, otherwise it leaves you open to having them dispute the will! This got me thinking, maybe I should think about studying the law. I found it very interesting to wrap my head around everything in drawing up a will. (Ha! The list of my possible careers is growing rapidly.)

*Esme is having more trouble with her heart, and her cardiologist has told her that she's got to take it easy. She's given up doing the really huge paintings and is taking on sketching and painting in her garden. She is quite breathless due to congestive heart failure, and needs to have an oxygen tank on wheels, as well as her walking stick. Seth has made her garden bloom and she takes a great deal of joy sitting in the shade admiring the colours.

*Esme wasn't as surprised that Felix, Carlisle and Rose were stealing art and doing deals with the mafia. She said that she and Marcus had suspected them for years; it was a relief, to have the whole thing resolved. She was happy to have her art back.

*Esme told me that she'd gotten her will written years ago, so that Carlisle and his children wouldn't get a penny. She had watched them over the years pretending that they loved her, but always treating her with disrespect and hardened hearts. She was sad that they didn't genuinely love her. They only loved her possessions. I have a sneaking suspicion, that they _still_ think that they will inherit, even after all this shit-storm has landed on their heads.

*Leah and Esme have become a major force, they've combined their artistic talents and are about to have a small exhibition together. Leah has blossomed under Esme's stewardship and has gotten much more confident. Her art is springing off the canvas, and she's been featured as the 'latest up-and-coming emerging artist in Taos'. They are holding their joint show in Esme's studio. I'm doing the catering. Actually, maybe that's another thing I could do as a career, event management and catering?

*Remember the Botticelli portrait that Carlisle stole from Marcus? It was returned, thanks once again to Peter's amazing super sleuth skills. He contacted Marcus's Voltura descendants, and asked them if they had any photographic or written documentation mentioning the portrait. It turned out, when they looked through some early photographs that the portrait was in the background of quite a number of them.

There was also even more amazing documents that went back to the 1400's! The family were well known even back then, as landed nobility. Apparently they were keen record keepers noting day to day events, as well as all the important people who stayed and visited them.

There were a few lines written in 1469, in which a young artist stayed with the family on his way back home from a trip he took to Budapest, Hungry. While Botticelli was staying with the di Volturi family, he offered to paint the head of the house, in thanks for the hospitality they showed him. The family wrote that the portrait was a great addition to their household and would be permanently displayed in a prominent place in the main meeting hall.

Thank heavens for those long dead ancestors, who kept meticulous records and retained those dusty books. Due to them, we were able to verify the claim that the portrait was indeed Marcus's.

(Maybe being a librarian or archivist could be a career.)

I thanked Peter profusely. I'm sure Marcus is looking down smiling as I write this. With all the documentation provided, I can now officially take possession of the portrait!

*so Nan I'm in a quandary. Do I put the portrait back in the house and enjoy it for myself? Now it is known to the public, one day it may again be purloined by some light-fingered thief? Or do I donate, or loan it to a gallery? I know that I will never sell the painting. It is too precious. The portrait is currently in storage, with all the other art that Marcus left me. I really must work out what the best thing to do is. I'm only 18, and all this lovely art would be surely better publicly displayed, rather than sitting safely in storage.

So if you or Marcus has any ideas as to what to do with it all, please try and let me know!

*Jasper said this morning he was thinking of writing a new book relating to women's history in America. He laughed and told me that I was his inspiration. He thought that topics like women's crafts, skills and economic self sufficiency, hope chests, family treasures, and raising families in harsh conditions could be covered. He said he wanted me to be a co-author! I shrugged, sure why not add author to my long list of possible careers?

*Jasper is truly my other half. We continue growing together and enjoying each other's minds hearts and souls. Things with Jasper are sweet, easy and feel like I've finally found my true home in his arms.

Thanks so much for the amazing help and support you have given me, in my life dearest Nan.

I'll try and keep you posted as to how things go, but for now, I love you!

Many happy wishes!

Your grand-daughter Bella xxx

* * *

><p>If you've enjoyed this story, please leave a review, I'd be forever grateful.<p> 


End file.
